The Give and Takers
by Scarlette Beauty
Summary: Kagome and Sango are apart of one of the most notorious girl gangs in the city! The get excepted mysteriously to a special training school. What lies in this new experience?
1. The Half Sisters

The True Blues of High Schools

Hey all! This is my second fic but I have so much practice this one is muy muy bien! Read and Review! Those are my two requests…

Chapter 1: The Half Sisters

Her black hair was like midnight against the blue sky as it blew in the wind. Her bluish eyes bright with joy and her curves made her a very irresistible to the eyes. But her personality was joy to the heart…

"Kag, Kagome!", exclaimed a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She had a slender figure of 5'5 and slightly taller than Kagome.

"Wassup Sango?" said Kagome.

"Orientation is about to start it's our first day of high school, y'know. We're finally 15 and old enough to go," said Sango.

(A/n: In Japan, a sophomore in America is a freshman in high school.) They both had on the school uniform that was required of all students at Fukai Mori High. This school was for 'special' students, consisting of students recognized for their talents to work in a certain sector of the CIA. The students were in training to become undercover agents. The boarding school was no joke and to get in you had to have some serious power or intelligence.

Kagome and Sango had a duffel bag, each containing everything they would need for the new school year, but what they didn't know what that a destiny awaits them ahead.

A tall guy standing 5'11, and about 16 years old came up to the two girls. He had midnight black hair with a short ponytail in the back, his blue eyes were looking down at them. He was wearing the guy's school uniform, so he obviously went there. Sango immediately blushed and looked away.

"Hello ladies, how are you?" Kagome looked at him skeptically.

"We're fine."

"You are right about that, you are two fine young ladies. Will either of you do the honor of bearing my children?" Kagome narrowed her eyes as they locked with his, her power was about to kick in when a boy came and hit him on the head.

"You idiot, no one is gonna bear your damn children, so stop asking girls that." He turned to Kagome and a now aware Sango. "Pardon this lecherous monk. He's a complete and utter idiot. His name is Miroku; warn your friends about him, his hentai ways are persistent. I'm Inuyasha." This guy was about 6 feet tall and looking down on them. He had long unruly silvery white hair, and his eyes were as golden as the sun its self.

"I'm Kagome and over here is my friend Sango."

"INU-KUN!" A girl with her school uniform too tight and her skirt to short flung her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She was also wearing a lot of make up. As she looked around, her happy smile turned into an angry scowl.

"Kagome," Breathed the girl.

"Kikyo," growled Kagome.

"And just what the hell do think you are doing talking to my boyfriend?"

"As if, he was warning me about Miroku the perverted monk over there. And I think I will take my leave. Come on Sango."

Kagome and Sango walked around the couple and a partly conscious Miroku to the entrance of the school. Kagome was walking at a fast pace and Sango was practically running to catch up.

"Whats wrong Kag-chan?"

"Whats wrong? I'll tell you whats wrong, that bloody half sister of mine is here. That's gonna make this year a long one and a very cautious one," Said Kagome with anger.

" I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"There's a reason we don't live together in the same house or state. She is crazy and we were born at practically the same time. She was always competing with me hoping and sometimes it got so bad that it was dangerous to be in the same room as we were when she suddenly thought of these contests. What makes it worse is that it always came to a draw. So we moved away and it's been 3 years since then."

"But why is that so big?"

"You have known me for three years Sango. Remember all those bruises and cuts I used to have."

"Oh so that's what this is."

"I have a feeling something major is gonna take place this year. And one thing I have learned in my healer training is that you must always trust you gut feelings."

End of Chapter 1

What will happen next? Check out the next chapter to find out, and don't forget to review!

**PS:** I know you are probably wondering what the school uniform looks like. So hear it goes.

**The girls school uniform:**

A mid thigh pleated gray skirt with two golden buttons with the initials of the school on them (FMH) at the top of the skirt. There is a gray jacket with golden button cufflinks and a on the right side there is the picture of a tree and depending on what year you are, it has different colors (freshman have red, Sophomore have Black, Junior have green and Seniors have Blue). The jacket also has three golden buttons at the bottom. Under the jacket is a white blouse that buttons all the way up and has long sleeves. During the change of seasons the sort of material in the outfit change magically.

**The boys school uniform:**

Blue pair of pants with a golden line down the sides of each pants leg. The Jacket is blue also with golden button cufflinks with the schools initials on them. The jacket has golden buttons all the way down. On the left side is a trees and depending on what year you are, it has different colors (freshman have red, Sophomore have Black, Junior have green and Seniors have Blue). Under the jacket is a plain button up shirt that has long sleeves. During the change of seasons the sort of material in the outfit change magically.


	2. Orientational Plans

The True Blues of High Schools

This is the second chapter! Enjoy and don't forget to review when your done.

I know its short but trust me as the story progresses the chapters get longer. And for making you wait I am updating more chapters to thank you for waiting! Enjoy the fic now and don't forget to review!

Yas-Chan

Chapter 2: Orientational Plans

(A/n: Yes, I am aware that 'Orientational' is not a word but so what?)

Sango and Kagome took seats up front in the second row, of the auditorium so they would be able to hear and see everything up front. The two girls saw an older woman with a patch over her eye stand there. She was hunched over but was about 5 feet tall. Her once brown hair was now gray but still thick. She was dressed in traditional miko (priestess) clothing. Kagome made eye contact and everything seemed to go black. Her mind went totally blank as she stared at the old woman.

Do not be afraid, young healer. A greater power you hold. Many obstacles await you. Use your power well Kagome. Said an unknown voice. Kagome's eyes widened when the message was directed at only her. When Kagome came out of her trance time had somehow sped up because the once empty auditorium was filled and the old woman was beginning to speak.

"Good Morning Students. I am Kaede, the principal of Fukai Mori High. Look around you and observe for these will be the people you will see everyday 3-5 times a week for a whole year. So, any feuds should be settled as of now. Because you never know, who you'll be seeing in classes." Kaede's eyes diverted towards Kagome but she continued speaking.

"Now, a pouch is under your seat. Pull out the following papers in it. They should all be addressing who is sitting there in that seat. Open the thin folded piece of paper. This is who your roommate is and what room you will be in. The thick envelope has an enchanted map to help you if you get lost and has all your classes specifically mapped out. It also contains your schedule and your key to your room. That last piece of paper gives you the name of the senior who will be you guide and helper in case of an emergency or problem."

Everyone followed the directions of Principal Kaede and discovered everything. Kagome looked at Sango and began discussing the contents inside their envelopes. "Whose your roommate?"

"I have Ohashi Kagura. Who do you have?"

"I have Megumi Ayame. What's you room number?"

"A-206, what about you?"

"A-207! Awesome we're near each other. It'll be great."

"Before you figure out where your friends are and get situated I would like to introduce the seniors." A moment after she said that, some students started walking in through the doors of the auditorium. About 20 of them came through."

"The list goes as it follows:

Nekasa Sesshoumaru

Sohma Cheri

Ookami Kouga

Nguyen Sanai

Matsui Naraku…"

"Who is your guide?"

"Its Naraku, yours?"

"Ookami Kouga, I wonder what he's like?"

"I don't know but he's hot. What about the one with the long silvery white hair?"

"I bet he's Inuyasha's older brother. But by the looks of things, they are totally different."

"Students, I have on final announcement! This is not the actual school, you this is only a building designed to look like the school. You must find the school by tomorrow evening! No hints and good luck!" Kaede then disappeared with a puff of smoke! The students look at each other and paled for the seniors too were gone.

Everyone began leaving from his or her seat and the search began. When everyone was gone, Kagome looked at Sango.

"So, you wanna go today or look tomorrow?"

"Lets go today, it's an adventure plus we don't have the kind of time nor money to throw away by get going to the city and back before tomorrow evening."

"Alright."

As they walked out Kikyo who was eavesdropping around the corner watched them leave. 'They will not get there before I do, I will be the first one!' Kikyo then turned to the man behind her. He had long purple tinted black hair and purple eyes. "Naraku-kun, you think you can set something up to sabotage them getting there."

"Anything for you Kikyo." Naraku bent down and kissed her but it wasn't with affection. It was a kiss that marked that trouble was on their way. (A/n: I knew her and Inuyasha wouldn't last. ) Naraku disappeared into the shadows and Kikyo called her power and Naraku's scent was gone. She ran to meet up with Inuyasha and grabbed his arm as they walked out the school.

End of Chapter 2

SO what do you think of the story! Thanks for bearing with me until the story got updated! Please Review I want to know what you think!


	3. The Adventure into Fukai Mori Part 1

The True Blues of High Schools

Hey, this is the Third Part! Whoa, I can believe it! I hope you enjoy reading the story and I won't bash anyone too much! Any questions or comments you don't want to write in the Review part please email to me at: anyway and Enjoy!

**PS:** _'insert word here'_ is telepathy.

Chapter 3: The Adventure into the Fukai Mori Part. 1 (the Give and Takers)

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and nodded. They headed into the forest behind the school. They were determined to find the school and relax. As the began to walk into the forest a pair of eyes was taking in there every move.

Meanwhile

"INU-KUN!" Kikyo was looking up at Inuyasha with her powdered face.

"Geez, woman do you have to yell that in my ear. They was sensitive you know.'' His puppy ears on his head twirled as Kiyo's voice rang in them.

"Well, I just want to know I have your full attention. So, when are we going up to the school?"

"I don't know. I don't care, my stupid half-brother is going there and I don't wanna be anywhere near him."

"I completely understand. MY half-sister is going to be here. I didn't know this would happen. I hate her."

"Wait, That's your half-sister? You two are as bad as we are. What happened between you too anyway?"

Well it all started when father died…" Kikyo told Inuyasha about their contests and what the outcomes were. She left out on minor detail and that was she had started them all. Inuyasha smirked at all the information she told him.

"Well, it's been 3 years since, you can beat her now I know it. That wench can't be that good. Not as good as you."

Kikyo leaned up and kissed Inuyasha full on the lips. She stuck her tongue in his mouth and all the people around them looked at them with disgust.

"Lets go to my place. Then we'll go find the school." Inuyasha and Kikyo walked to his Harley-Davidson and they rode of to Inuyasha's house.

The rustling leaves began to get louder suggesting that who or what ever it was following them was getting closer. Kagome pulled her necklace from under her shirt. It was pendant with a bow and a quiver of arrows. As she detached it, the bow and arrows enlarged and who or what ever was following them was about to get what Kagome called 'A Walk to Remember'. "5……………4……………3…………2…………1" Powering up Kagome's eyes narrowed and she was about to let it fly when Miroku came out of the bushes with his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, hold a minute. I am not a threat I promise you."

"And just what the hell do you think your doing following us, Houshi?" Sango was furious. She wasn't going to let her mesmerized feelings get the best of her again.

"Relax my dear Sango. I only hoped to accompany two beautiful young ladies." He walked towards her, Sango pulled out her necklace, and a big boomerang came out.

"Okay Houshi, you wanna play? Come one step closer and you'll be nothing but a mangled body." Her eye looked at him dangerously and wild. They were totally different from her usual sweet, brown eyes.

Miroku gulped but kept his composure. "I won't do anything but accompany the two of you."

"You can come if you want," Said Kagome much to Sango's protest, "But only if you walk in front of us."

Miroku walked up and was followed by Sango's death glares. "Its okay, Miroku-san, its just we don't know you and we've had our share of evil coming our way. So know hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." 'These girls are insane. They are beautiful but insane. But I suppose experience can do that to a person.' Thought Miroku. 'I wonder why they are came to a school like this? It's a school for training assassins. Why?'

"You know Houshi, if you have a question just ask it."

"Huh!"

"You heard me. I am automatically connected mentally to anyone who I meet. I am a telepathic mind reader."

"I see, well since we're already connected mentally how about emotionally and physically?"

Sango's eye started twitching as she blushed. She smacked him in the face. "Stupid houshi saying stupid things." Muttered Sango. She stomped ahead of them.

"Hold on Sango." Kagome was dragging the disoriented Miroku behind her.

Kagome caught up to Sango. "Whats wrong?"

"Whats wrong? Its flattering that he came on to me but not like that."

"Well, yeah strong huh?"

"Its not even about that. I want to be looked at as more than some body part."

"I know, I know but think about it this way. At least they like you. It never happens for people like me."

"Men." Sango hmphed and kept walking. Miroku began to stir and Kagome dropped him. "We've been walking for a while why don't we stop at the clearing a head and rest for a minute."

The pair of eyes following them smirked. 'The fools don't even know I'm here' thought the eyes. Just then it came out into the open. It had the eyes of a killing machine. They were red and a big tall giant. He came barging into the clearing catching them off guard. He roared and all three of them turned around.

'_Bad move Kagome, we shouldn't have let our guard down.' 'Well Sango, we have to do something. What do you think?' 'Whatever you do don't use too much power after that challenge training regimen yesterday neither one of us are on full strength.' 'So, pure weapons then.'_ Kagome looked at a smiling Sango. They both reached into their duffel bags.

Sango pulled out her boomerang, a magnum, a slingshot, and a sword. Kagome pulled out her bow and arrows, a revolver, nimchucks and a double-ended sword.

"Remember what we practiced." Kagome and Sango were in perfect synch with each other. They flipped forward and landed at the same time.

"We are the Give…." said Kagome.

"…And Takers." said Sango.

"You take what can't be given back and we give you an…"said Kagome.

"…Ass-kicking. But you just happened to be the wrong person to…"said Sango.

"Attack us." They said together.

Sango and Kagome jumped up together. Sango had her sword at hand and Kagome had her double-ended sword. They put their swords straight down the middle of the giant and slid down the giant until he was completely in half. The giant became this broke apart and turned into dust and was blown by the wind.

Kagome and Sango walked towards a startled Miroku. "You two!" he paled, "You two girls are the Give and Takers. I always thought it was a lot of them and they were big burly kowaii women. To think that the most feared, and dangerous girl gang is two kawaii, beautiful women. Not to mention they were accompanying me the whole time." Kagome and Sango looked at each other and nodded.

"You tell anyone and we will hunt you down and gut you like a fish for dinner." The looks on their faces showed no lies. Miroku just nodded.

"So," said Kagome as the smile returned to her face, "let's go shall we?"

Sango, Kagome and Miroku went to through the clearing and were entering the Fukai Mori that was on the school grounds, where another obstacles await them.

End of Chapter 3

Kowaii-scary

Kawaii-cute

Fukai Mori-Deep Forest

What do you think so far? Review and let me know.


	4. The Adventure into Fukai Mori Part 2

The True Blues of High Schools

This is the 4th chapter, which means that, its UPDATED!

If you like it, love it, hate it! Let me Review it!

Chapter 4: The Adventure into the Fukai Mori Part. 2 (Kikyo's mistake)

Inuyasha and Kikyo were ready to go. Inuyasha and Kikyo were driving up to the building where the auditorium was. They parked Harley-Davidson and it became a chained necklace. Inuyasha put it back around his neck.

"So your sure its through the forest, Kikyo?"

"Yes, Inu-Kun I am. Have I ever lied to you before?"

"Well…" Kikyo's lips blocked Inuyasha's words. She kissed him like a seductress would her lover.

"Does that answer your question?"

"What question?" said Inuyasha. (A/n: NANI? What did that witch do to Inu?)

"Come on, its this way."

"SO how long have you two known each other?"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other. _'Should we tell him anything?' 'Well, he is keeping our secret. We don't have to tell the story just tell him about us being pen-pals. Nothing else.'_

"Kagome and I were pen-pals since we were like 9 years old. Then we met each other when we turned 12 because my family moved into our old neighborhood."

"Oh, okay. So either of you has a boyfriend?" They both looked away from Miroku's gaze.

"No, we don't," They both said together flatly. Seeing that he hit a sore spot, Miroku was quiet for a while. Then they all heard rustling bushes behind them. They turned to see Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome and Sango sighed.

"Oi, Miroku. What are you doing hanging out with these two wenches for?"

"Uhh…Inuyasha."

"I AM NOT A WENCH!" said Kagome.

"If I SAY you're a WENCH, then your a WENCH!" said Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku stepped back.

"Your best friend has a temper so bad it's comparable to a volcano, too?"

"Yup. We're in trouble."

"The only Wench here, is that one who has a tight grip on your arm."

"Don't talk about Kikyo like that. She can't help it she got the good genes, wench." That was a wrong move because Kagome was fuming.

"Wench?" laughed Kagome, "I see you don't know many words."

"Your just mad because Kikyo is prettier, smarter, stronger and cooler than you'll ever be."

"I suppose the class whore is always thought of that way."

"Whore, who the hell are you calling a whore, bitch?" Kikyo stepped in front of Inuyasha.

"I am calling you a whore. Look at yourself. Even models advertising the stuff don't wear that much make up Kikyo, and next that skirt, its so short that it could be mistaken for a belt and that top its so tight you look like you might choke from loss of air or worse it will pop and everything that people know you have with be showing, and lastly you never were smarter nor stronger than me."

Kikyo started smirking, "But I was smart enough to take care of Jake, Koji, and the rest of their friends right." Just then Kagome started shaking with anger. Kagome looked up at Kikyo and smacked her so hard she flew into a tree.

"Don't………you ever………say that………again," she said trembling "Or I really will kill you Kikyo."

"You said that before bitch," said Kikyo struggling to get up. "And it didn't come."

"But this will." Kagome walked towards the tree Kikyo was leaning against, balled up her fist and hit her so hard in the stomach she started coughing up blood.

"Kikyo, KIKYO!" yelled Inuyasha. He ran towards Kikyo. Kikyo was coughing up blood and then fell unconscious. "Teme…what did you do to her?"

As Kagome was walking away she said, "She'll live. Don't worry about her she's just getting a taste of what she deserves." Kagome continued into the forest. Sango followed after her and so did Miroku.

Before Miroku left he said, "Hey Yasha, maybe you should check Kikyo. Even Sango has never seen Kagome that mad. Maybe Kikyo isn't as nice and sweet as you think."

The three of them took off leaving an unconscious Kikyo and a distraught and confused Inuyasha behind. Miroku came shortly behind Kagome and Sango. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry about this anymore. And now I just broke it."

"Kagome, we both lost someone important that day. It was a year ago, it's devastating for us both. Don't hide you sorrow and pain. Let it all go, it's hard but we'll get through this together, I promise." Kagome began drying her eyes as Miroku came out of the bushes. "I am not interrupting, I hope."

"No, we're fine. Why didn't you stay with Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha is the only one oblivious to her being a slut. So, I left him with her. Maybe this will help him understand who she really is."

Sango and Kagome looked at him and nodded in approval. They moved through the forest and the school was with in view, when suddenly a blast came. Sango and Kagome jumped back and Miroku barley dodged it. (A/n: Wow Miroku, I thought even you would've done better than that!)

"Ladies, let me handle this one." Sango and Kagome looked at him strangely but nodded. They stayed in the tree where it was safe.

"HAHA, I AM YOKO! Queen of the threads." A woman with red hair and green streaks came out. She was some kind of demon. Her eyes were bluish gold. "I will destroy you." She through her threads at him and he dodged them and landed gently on him feet. "Is that all you can do?"

Miroku seemed to disappear and was right in her face. His staff magically appeared in his hand. He jumped up and hit her in the head knocking her out. He dusted off his uniform. "I really do hate fighting with women." Kagome and Sango came out of the tree as they walked down the hill.

"That was for taking care of the giant. Now we're even." They were awe at the size of the place. The school was like a city in its self. The students had apartment like dorms surrounding the school. It was a big brick building stretching 5 blocks long. It was about 70 feet tall. Everything you need was help right on campus. The school was isolated in a desert like area. IT was town in its self. There were fast food places around. There was the school. There were bookstores, movie theaters, parks, and even a mall. Yep this school had everything and more.

"Maybe this year won't be so bad after all." Kagome smiled and looked at Miroku. "Thanks for accompanying us, it was nice." Kagome then turned to Sango still smiling. "Race ya." They raced to the dorm building they would be staying at for the rest of the year.

End of Chapter 4

What do you think? Love it, Like it, Hate it! Let me know what you think! Review, Review, Review!


	5. Crazy, Strange Roommates

The True Blues of High Schools

Hey, this is the fifth chapter! Wow, I am really rolling these out! I am actually enjoying writing this one and reading it myself!

Read and Review! My only requests…

Chapter 5: Crazy, Strange Roommates

Sango did her victory dance on the steps. "Go Sango, Go Sango, Go Sango! I beat Kago-Chan! I beat Kago-Chan!"

"Okay, okay Sango-Chan, you beat me in a race. Let's go inside."

"Aww, sulking its okay Kago-Chan, you can't win 'em all!"

"Bite me."

"Its okay. Hey look we're on the second floor. And there are our rooms. See they're right across from each other." Kagome and Sango both pulled out keys to their rooms. They were excited but as Sango walked into her room Kagome heard a "OH MY GOD!" Sango quickly closed the door and had joined Kagome in her dorm before the door closed. "Here has got to be a lot better than over there."

"Doushite? What happened?"

"MY roommate and her boyfriend were making out topless on the couch."

"Okay," sand Kagome matter-of-factly, "it's her room too."

"Well, it was with that guy with that long silvery white hair, I think his name was Sesshoumaru." (A/n: I didn't know you had it in you sesshie!) Just then a knock was at the door. Kagome opened it and there stood a fully clothed Sesshoumaru. "Um, I want to say to you both that I am sorry for the scare. Usually freshman don't get here that fast. I hope you won't judge me by this incident."

"N-no, we won't." Kagome was startled by how polite and wellmannered he was. He and Inuyasha seemed to be polar opposites.

"Good because I have a reputation to hold here and if you ruin it, then I will have no choice but to ruin yours." When he finished he disappeared.

"I suppose its safe for you to go over there now." Sango walked over to her dorm and Kagome walked further into hers. Kagome noticed that there was a couch, tv, and kitchenware already here in dorm. She headed back to where the rooms were. They had their names already engraved into the doors. Kagome walked into her room to find a bed a vanity area, a closet and her very own bathroom. The walls were painted sky blue and she had celestial bed sheets and theme all over her room. 'So that's why they asked you favorite color and theme on the application.' Thought Kagome. Kagome started emptying her duffel bag out when there was a knock on her door. Kagome opened it to see a girl with green eyes and two ponytails of red hair on either side of her head.

"Wow, the freshmen are getting smarter and smarter. I'm Ayame and you must be Kagome correct?"

"Yep, you're a junior. I can tell by your jacket."

"I only have one rule here."

"Whats that?"

"Leave Ookami Kouga alone and we can be great friends."

"That's fine, I have only seen him once and that was orientation, though he is my guide person."

"Well, just stay away from him he's mine. I don't care if he goes around claiming you're his woman. Tell him no, tell everyone he tells that your not dating and you are cool with me."

"Um, okay. I guess I will see ya later." Kagome sweatdropped as Ayame left the room. After she finished unpacking, Kagome went to knock on Sango's door.

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Uh, is Sango there?"

"You mean my roommate, yeah come in."

"Thanks um…."

"Kagura, go on back there." Kagome went to the door marked Sango and knocked.

"Sango it's me." She opened the door flung her in and closed her door back.

"Sango what with the hysterics?"

"My roommate is strange. First it was she and Sesshoumaru and now she is acting like she's half drunk. I don't know whats wrong with her."

"My roommate just threatened me to stay away from my guide because he's hers. Then she made this prophecy thing up telling me even if he says I'm his woman to just tell everyone I'm not and we can be good friends."

"Wow, we have some strange roommates. I wonder do we always have to wear our school uniform, because I brought other clothes besides my uniform."

"I'm sure we can. Lets get out of your dorm. Grab what you're going to change into and we can go to mine." They left her room and saw Kagura on the couch watching tv. "Bai." As they entered Kagome's dorm music was blasting. When they were outside they couldn't hear anything but it sounds like a party inside.

"Ayame!" Kagome shouted. Ayame came out the door. "Can you turn it down?"

Ayame turned the music down. "Its okay for us to not wear the uniform when there's no school right. Ayame nodded. "By the way this is Sango. She is the only person who I want you to let in. Otherwise, I don't want to see any other people waiting for me unless I am here. Please and thank you." They retreated to her room leaving Ayame with a 'What the hell' expression on her face.

Kagome and Sango began to change. Sango put on a tight pink V-neck shirt with tight sleeves to the elbow and the flare out sleeves. The shirt was short in the left side and went diagonally down towards the right. She then put on a pair of black jeans and knee high boots. Kagome put on a blue tank top with a black fishnet top over it. She put on a mid thigh black skirt. She then put on black combat boots that came to the knee and Fishnet stockings. Sango's hair was up in a single ponytail and Kagome let her hair down. It came a little past her shoulders.

Sango and Kagome left their dorms and walked into the streets of the town called Fukai Mori.

End of Chapter 5

Love it, Like it, Hate it! Review it! So I know how you're feeling.


	6. Hojo, and Kikyo and Kouga Oh NO!

The True Blues of High Schools

This is the six chapter! I can't believe already and there's so much more to go!

Read and Review! Onegai !

Chapter 6: Hojo, and Kikyo and Kouga Oh NO!

Kagome and Sango walked out the door and were in awe about how big the town was. Across the street was Building A of Fukai Mori High. This was a big school because there are buildings from A to J. They walked down the street and they passed a bookstore, an arcade, and a bunch of different stores for clothing, shoes and fast-food restaurants.

Sango and Kagome started walking back they both got hungry so they stopped in front of Burger King. Just as they were about to walk in, a guy walked out. He had tanned skin, blue eyes and pitch-black hair. He was the same guy they had seen when they announced the seniors. 'Ookami Kouga' she thought. Sango looked her and grimaced. 'This is bad' thought Sango, 'Very bad.'

"Wow'', Kouga said, "Who are you?"

"Off limits." Kagome motioned Sango to go with her. As they headed inside the Burger King, he grabbed her arm.

"Feisty, that's a very hot quality."

"Let go of me."

"Not until you give me you name and number." Kagome, who was now angry, pushed Kouga into the street.

"And the number is 1-800-let-go-of-me." Kagome and Sango walked into fast-food restaurant. "You drew attention to us Kago-Chan."

"Well, do all you want a piece of me or will you go back to eating and talking?" The silence disappeared immediately as Kagome and Sango walked up to the register. They ordered their meals and paid. They were waiting for them to bring it out. Just then Kouga came back in. He came up to Kagome.

"I am in love with you. Your attitude and looks, and you are now my woman."

"Man, I don't know you or like you. Your obsessive, creepy and strange get away from me before it gets ugly in here."

"Nothing is ugly with you around, my woman." Kagome sighed.

"I AIN"T YOUR WOMAN! NEVER HAVE BEEN AND NOW NEVER WILL BE SO LEAVE ME ALONE! Onegai, I don't want any trouble."

"If that will make my woman happy." And he left the Burger King.

"He's a real thick-headed oaf. I wish he would…" Kagome stopped in the middle of the sentence. Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Kago-Chan, for the last time what happened to them wasn't your fault. Look here's our food." Kagome and Sango grabbed their trays and sat inside the restaurant.

"Kagome, you didn't ask for any of this to happen okay. You didn't ask for Kikyo to be your half-sister or for her to hire assassins to murder our old gang. You didn't ask for any of this. So don't you think for a minute it's your fault."

"Thanks Sango, you always know what to say and I thank the Gods for bringing you to me as my best friend."

"Stop with all the mushy crap. We're best friends that's what friends do." Sango and Kagome finished the food and left.

"I feel like playing games to get my mind off things and to show off a little bit." They started giggling and went inside. They saw Miroku and Inuyasha playing in a virtual reality game against each other. They watched them until they were done. When they took off the helmets they look at the girls.

"Kagome-san, Sango-san, how are you?"

"Fine, we're here to play games. Did you guys win?"

"No, we got to the last level and lost."

"I bet you each ten bucks that we'll win."

"Keh, as if you could beat our score on this game and win, wench."

"I am NOT a wench, you Baka! I have a name its Kagome KA-GO-ME!"

"Keh, your on."

"I'm in too."

"Okay Sango-Chan. Come on!"

The two girls put on the virtual reality helmets. There were only 4 levels. The first level is hopping from stone to stone in the pit of lava in a certain amount of time and getting the senator out alive. Kagome and Sango being in prefect synch with each other, got through that easily.

The Second level they had to find the president without being killed or getting him killed. Sango and Kagome used marital arts against the people holding the president and then saved him by tying sheets together and climbing out the building safely.

The third level they had to go to a bar and pretend to just want drinks and to get information in exposing a drug heist. Having done undercover work before the girls got in and out without a lot of suspicion.

The last level you had to get into the castle secretly and rescue all the captives in the dungeons without getting any of them killed. There were 100 people in the dungeons. SO they snuck them out one by one in different ways. After the last person was out the game started making a loud ringing noise saying 'you're the Winners! The WINNERS!' They took off the helmets.

"Well, cough it up boys."

"Keh," Inuyasha gave them both the money and turned around.

"Well I must say I'm impressed. No one has beaten that game in a few years, according to record."

"Well that's what makes us different."

"Yeah, we like testing our limits." Sango gave Kagome a high five. Kagome and Sango started walking towards the DDR machine but there was a huge crowd.

"What's going on?" A girl with short hair turned around and answered the lingering question.

"Kikyo is up there, no one has been able to beat her yet." IT was true Kikyo was awesome at DDR. Kagome and Sango went around the crowd.

"Come on Kagome lets get out of here."

"KAGOME!" Kagome turned at the sound of her name it was Kikyo on the DDR machine. Kagome and Sango walked back into the arcade.

"What do you want?"

"I challenge you to 1 game of Dance, Dance Revolution."

"I decline."

"Wait, I know something about you and your little friend. I'll tell everybody who you to really are." Kagome and Sango stopped dead in their tracks.

"You don't know anything about me Kikyo. We haven't been anywhere near each other for 3 years."

"Ah but I do know about your past. About why you act and talk so hard core, I remember how dad died."

"Kikyo, you can't blame that on me. It was an accident. If you had any respect for him you would let him rest in peace."

"So is that a yes or no? Remember that everyone's knowledge of this incident is at stake." Kikyo was smirking knowing she had gotten under her skin. The arcade was staring at her wondering what they were talking about and what Kagome was going to do.

"Fine, but remember you asked me. NO hard feelings got it?" Kikyo started the game. It was on standard mode and the song was fast. Kagome and Kikyo were side-by-side waiting for the arrows to start popping up. When the arrows came up the real tension started.

Both girls going at the game with a passion to prove that they were the better sister. The first round ended. Kagome with a B and Kikyo with a C. They different by 2 boos. The second round took place with a slow song. Both girls received a B.

The final round determined who was the better player. They glared at each other as the song started. Both putting there all into this one round. As this round ended with the intensity this great both had anxiety. Kagome got an A and Kikyo a B but they both had B 's as a final score. But the numbers differed. Kagome had 93,986,391 and Kikyo had 91,435,698. Kagome won by a few thousand points that could have been easily won.

"A few things have changed since we last saw each other Kikyo." Kagome left the big crowd and the arcade behind as she and Sango continued exploring the campus.

"Wow, that was great Kagome! I'm impressed." Sango said. Kagome looked at her and sighed.

"Lets go somewhere quiet. How about he book store?" The two girls walked into the bookstore and behind the counter was a boy with Sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hojo-Kun!"

"Higurashi-san. Its been along time. And you too Sango-san."

"Yeah, so I think I will take my leave I want to go back to my dorm."

"Just a minute Higurashi-san."

"Kagome, is fine."

"Right, Kagome would you like to go to the movies with me?"

"Umm, I'll get back to you on that." Sango and Kagome left the bookstore in a flash.

"I have told him so many times I am not interested in him and he think now that its been two years I would change my mind. He's so dense."

"So I guess tomorrow we have to go to the school in the evening because that's the dead line. Which means we should go inside the school and see where our classes are." They got on the elevator to go up. They walked down the hall, to there rooms.

"See ya tomorrow at GT time sharp Kagome-Chan."

"Bai."

End of Chapter 6

Onegai-Please

Baka-idiot

Bai-bye

Love it, Like it, Hate it? Review and let me know!


	7. Crazy Sunday Mornings

The True Blues of High Schools

OMFG! This is the 7th Chapter! I am so surprised I kept this story up for so long! Anyway, Read and Review PLEASE!

AND I GOT INTERNET AT HOME NOW SO I WON'T BE UPDATING SO SLOWLY NOW YAY!

Chapter 7: Crazy Sunday Mornings

Sango said meet her at GT time. GT time is the time dusk. They call it that because that's the time their employers gave them jobs and told them to be ready in 10 minutes because a company escort would be in front of their homes. 'Stupid Boss,' Thought Kagome as she woke up. She went into her bathroom and was amazed. 'They make it where you really don't want to leave.'

The bathroom had all of the assorted body washes, towels, and scented candles. They gave her bathrobes with her name on it. And the shower was like rain falling from the sky. 'Well,' she thought, 'this might take a little longer than 10 minutes.' Kagome undressed and got into the shower. After her 20-minute shower Kagome was out of the bathroom in into her clothes in 5 minutes. She came out to an angry Sango.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You're never late, did you get lost or something?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get out of the shower." Sango smiled.

"Hey, guess what I just got out here too."

"SO why must you interrogate me?"

"Because it's fun why else?" Kagome looked at her skeptically. Sango and Kagome left their dorms when the sun started coming up. The streets were empty except the two girls with their school uniforms walking out of the A-building.

"Kagome, do you think THEY will call?"( A/n: I wonder who "THEY" is?)

"We told them we were away during school time and we are free during all the holidays and weekends. Maybe but THEY can't really work on that kind of schedule."

"But we are the best. What if**…** We need this in order to keep tuition up and not to mention taking care of out little brothers. Your mom and grandfather are not exactly making the funds to take care of them or us. That's the reason we took this job as…" Sango and Kagome turned and saw something strange. It was a black and purple miasma behind them, giving off a weird aura.

The two girls ran forward towards the school. They ran inside the building and then the miasma stopped at the door. "What the hell was that?"

"Someone's after us, or Kikyo," said Kagome with anger, "She might have hired or asked someone to come after us."

"Well, she obviously don't know anything about us if she thought that would even alarm us." Kagome smirked. (A/n: I'm not making Kagome too much like Inuyasha. Kagome doesn't curse and Inuyasha doesn't wear skirts.)

"I'll get rid of this." Kagome went towards the door and narrowed her eyes. Her power was gathering very quickly in her eyes. She focused her power onto the miasma and suddenly it was enveloped in a blue light. The miasma then burst and disappeared. Kagome went back to normal and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"No matter how many times I see you use your power I still think it's amazing."

"Even so, I am not at full strength. I shouldn't have used any power." Kagome sighed. "I'm okay so you don't have to worry. Just because my miko powers are maxed out, my physical abilities are great."

"Okay, well we are inside the school lets find our classes and see where we would meet after classes or if we even can."

"Whats your schedule?" said Kagome.

"Well here's what it says," said Sango,

**Classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays**

Math: Balance and Extremities (Building A, room #108) 9 am to 10:30 am

Battle History and Strategies (Building D room # 204) 10:45 am to 12:15 pm

Lunch (Optional, to the dorm)

Physical Training (Building F Gym) 1:15 pm to 2:45 pm

Weight Training (Building G Weight Room) 3:00 pm to 4:30 pm

**Classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays**

Power Enhancement (Building J room # 306) 8:30 am to 10 pm

Medical Science/Health (Building B room #116) 10:15 am to 12:45 pm

Lunch (Optional, to the dorm)

Weaponry and Targeting (Building C Gym) 1:45 pm to 3:15 pm

Stealth Training (Field # 2) 3:30 pm to 5 pm

"These are long days." Sango said as she finished her schedule.

"Here's mine," said Kagome,

**Classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays**

Power Enhancement (Building E room #206) 9 am to 10:30 am

Battle History and Strategies (Building D room # 204) 10:45 am to 12:15 pm

Lunch (Optional, to the dorm)

Stealth Training (Field # 3) 1:15 pm to 2:45 pm

Weight Training (Building G Weight Room) 3:00 pm to 4:30 pm

**Classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays**

Physical Training (Building J Gym) 8:30 am to 10 am

Medical Science/Health (Building B room #116) 10:15 am to 12:45 pm

Lunch (Optional, to the dorm)

Weaponry and Targeting (Building C Gym) 1:45 pm to 3:15 pm

Math: Balance and Extremities (Building A, room #308) 3:30 pm to 5 pm.

"Well we have 4 classes together, and Lunch and the coolest thing is we have weight training and Weaponry together so we can show them our strength and ability," said Sango smirking.

"But we have to be cautious of who is watching us," said Kagome. Suddenly they both felt groping hands on their butts. They turned around to see a uniformed Miroku. Both girls were blushing and upset. They both slapped him and then elbowed him on the head.

"Perverted…" said Kagome.

"…Houshi", said Sango. Miroku got up off the ground and brushed the dust off his uniform.

"Alert as always ladies. So what are you doing out here this time of morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing Houshi, why did you grope us?" Said Sango with irritation.

"It's not my fault my dear Sango. Its this cursed hand of mine, it has a mind of its own."

"Yeah sure, that's why you used BOTH hands," Said Kagome.

"Well, stop avoiding my question. What are you doing out here this tiem of morning?"

"What are you doing inside the school Miroku-san?" Said Kagome.

"Well, I sensed the dark miasma and followed it. Then I went and it disappeared."

"That," said Sango triumphantly, "Would be the work of Kagome."

"You have miko abilities?" inquired Miroku.

"Yes, well it runs in the family."

"Well I'm impressed."

"I would like to remind you again to not reveal any of this information on the pain of death."

"Yes, Yes. So, where shall we be going?"

"Well, as it seems we have about half of our classes together we don't have to explore the school as planned," Said Kagome.

"What does your schedule look like?" Miroku asked Sango. Sango reluctantly switched schedules with Miroku. She paled as Miroku smirked.

"We have…" said Sango.

"…all the same classes," said Miroku devilishly, "To think my dear Sango we have the whole entire year together."

"Well, at least I'm in 4 of your classes Sango-Chan," Kagome smiled weakly.

"This is gonna be a long year", moaned Sango. She looked at Miroku, "You keep away from me Houshi. You keep your perverted hands away from me if you want to keep them."

"My dear Sango, why would do anything like that?" Miroku stepped closer to Sango and she inched toward the door.

"Uhh, come on Kagome." Before she could respond, Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and ran out the door. They ran to the A-dorm and up the steps. When they got up there, Sango let go of Kagome's hand.

"What's with you, Sango-Chan?"

"Well, it's just that he's strange and crazy. I don't know what the do around him. He's perverted and hot…" Sango put her hand over her mouth as Kagome smiled.

"Aw, Sango, you're just scared to fall for someone else just to lose them again. Listen, I totally understand, but just try and get to know him. Just don't try to lead him on in case you decide it's just a crush." Kagome smiled, "Don't worry Sango. You'll be fine there is nothing wrong with you."

"Thanks Kagome-Chan. You're a great friend. So, about breakfast, are you cooking?"

"Hey, why do I have to cook?"

"Because you're a great cook and I hate fast food breakfast."

"And why can't you cook?"

"Because your food is better than mine."

"No it's not. That's insulting me you know 'cause I taught you."

"Please," Said Sango pleadingly, "just this once."

"All right, all right. Fine, what do you want?"

"Let's check out the kitchen and see what they stocked." Kagome and Sango went inside Kagome's dorm and closed the door. It was about 7 am and no one seemed to be awake. Kagome and Sango looked inside the refrigerator. They were astonished by the amount of food in there. They had all the things you would need for breakfast in there ready to be cooked.

"What about lunch?" The refrigerator changed suddenly at those words. Different meats, vegetables, cheeses and breads were now stocked in the refrigerator. Kagome closed the door and saw a note on it. IT stated, 'The refrigerator changes food types by word of mouth from the dorm members and by time.'

"Well that's convenient." Said Sango, "So what are you cooking?"

"Greedy, lazy girl."

"Hey, I'm only saying I am not as experienced with cooking as you are." Kagome growled at her statement but then relaxed and sighed.

"Pancakes and Omelettes, that's whats on the menu today," Sango smiled happily at Kagome's food suggestion. Kagome started cooking very smoothly, she was relaxed and truth be told she enjoyed cooking. The food started smelling and in walked Ayame in her pjs.

"Mornin' Ayame-san." Ayame yawned in response to Kagome's greeting.

"Not really a morning person is she Sango." Sango shook her head. "Well since she's awake I have to make more then." Kagome started making more pancake batter and eggs. About 30 minutes later, Kagome had made all three of their plates and wiped the sweat off her face.

"Well I hope its all good." She passed Ayame her plates and Sango was already digging into her food. Kagome was about to eat when there was a knock at the door. Kagome opened the door to find Kagura, Miroku, Inuyasha and even Kikyo.

"See I told you this was her dorm and the food is coming from inside here too," said Miroku.

"Keh, why would I want food made by a wench anyway?" Kagome gritted her teeth.

"Well, this WENCH won't be cooking for you anyway. Get out the doorway." She motioned for Kagura and Miroku to come in. Once they stepped in she slammed the door.

"The nerve of some people." Kagome turned to look at Miroku and Kagura. "I suppose you guys want food too?" They both shook their heads and Kagome sighed. "Well let me start."

Inuyasha was banging at the door yelling. Kagome ignored them and kept cooking. About an hour later, all five of them were fed and up.

"That food was great Kagome-san. We should do this every morning."

"How about not. Cooking for seven people is no picnic."

"Kagome there are only five of us here."

"But you ate like you had other stomachs hidden somewhere."

"Well can't you do it sometimes."

"Fine, once a week. On Fridays, and if your late no food simple as that, Starting next Friday."

"Well, you're cooking for us everyday right?" said Ayame.

"You can't cook?" inquired Kagome.

"Back where I come from, I am known as Burning Ayame."

"I can teach you how to cook if you want."

"Nope, professionals have tried and I still can't do it. Just shows you that I can't do everything." Ayame sighed at her inability.

"Its okay Ayame-san." Kagome patted her shoulder.

"Well, this year really is going to be a long one."

End of Chapter 7

I know its long but bear with me. If you Love it, Like it, Hate it! Don't hesitate to Review the fic. I want to know your opinions!


	8. Sunday Evening Graces

The True Blues of High Schools

This is the 8th chapter! Whoa! I cannot believe it, I am already on the 8th chapter! Read and Review, PLEASE!

Chapter 8: Sunday Evening Graces

The students were starting to show up in the Auditorium. It was a huge building located in the middle of Fukai Mori's Campus. All the schools gatherings, shows, battles, anything that didn't pertain to classes were held in the school auditorium. This gathering did not require the presence of the seniors. Everyone else was to attend the school if this was their first year. As Kagome and Sango arrived there, they noticed that less people were in and arriving at the auditorium than there was at the orientation. The girls sat down in the middle of the auditorium. They felt there was no need to be up front. Miroku and Inuyasha joined them. Miroku greeted them but Inuyasha said 'keh' and sat at the end.

"What's with him?"

"Oh nothing. He's just mad because Kikyo isn't here."

"Is she okay?" This response surprised them all.

"Since when do you care about her well being?" snapped Inuyasha.

"I don't, but she is a human being and as horrible as she has treated me, I don't hate her."

"Keh, you're the one who treated Kikyo bad, stupid wench." Kagome was so furious that she almost lost control of her powers. Her eyes started turning purple and her energy was flaring. People around her started moving. Sango grabbed Kagome. She started shaking her violently. Just then her eyes turned back to their bluish color and she calmed down.

"I won't let you get the better of me Inuyasha. Just because your Kikyo's boy toy for now you'll soon learn what all the others learned about her. Your whipped doggy, if she told you 'sit boy' you would fall flat on your face." Kagome smirked. "Baka no Inu." Before Inuyasha could respond, Kaede came up to the microphone.

"Congratulations, to all the remaining students for getting here in a timely manner. Any students who are not here excluding the seniors are now not accepted at this school. Better luck next year I say. Getting here on time is a part of your test to see if you are qualified to be in this sector of the CIA. Now there is a survey under your chair. Your name is already printed on it. Please answer each and every question truthfully. Afterwards, drop it in the box. Don't worry no one but the inspectors and I will see what you have written down. Afterwards you are free to go. Welcome to Fukai Mori Training School." Kaede left the stage and everyone began working on the 10-question survey. Sango and Kagome were some of the first to finish they left for their dorms.

Once they came back, they went into Sango's dorm room. "What did you think of that survey?"

"I thought it was stupid and pointless, and you?"

"Kinda silly. But anyway remember what we discussed earlier?"

"Yeah, I don't know where I could get a job."

"What do you mean Kagome-Chan?"

"Remember we were both banned from ever working at fast food restaurants again."

"I remember…"

**Flashback**

**A young lady walked into the Popeyes with yellow booty shorts, a pink strapless shirt and blue shoes. She came up to register where Kagome was serving. "What kinda chicken you got?"**

"**It's fried. What do you mean what kinda chicken do we have? This ain't KFC we don't have original and crispy."**

"**Okay I want a two piece with red beans and rice."**

"**Mild or spicy?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**I said mild or spicy?"**

"**what do you mean?"**

"**Woman, how do you want your chicken?"**

"**Which one is spicier?" Kagome groaned. **

"**Listen you ditzy, non-dressing…"**

"**KAGOME!" yelled the manager. "This is the 10th time this month this has happened."**

"**Yeah well, tell these people that. She just asked me what kinda of chicken do we have. It's fried, what other kinda chicken could it possibly be?"**

"**Well, you have to be nice and patient."**

"**How can you be patient with idiots," said Kagome smugly.**

"**That's it. You're fired, when you came to me for a job you said you changed. There is not a fast food restaurant that would hire you with that record. First it was 8 burger Kings, then 5 McDonalds, 3 Wendy's, and now 2 Popeyes all in the same year."**

**End of FlashBack**

"I rmember yours but what do you mean mine?"

"Listen…"

**FlashBack**

**Sango walked into a smelly Burger King. The refrigerator was open and all the whopper patties had gone bad. "SANGO!" the manager was furious. "This is the third time this week. Those things are expensive. This is your last strike. You're fired."**

**End Flashback**

"Then you tried to get jobs at other fast food restaurants only to find that your boss sad that you were the most irresponsible employee and would recommend no one to hire you."

"Oh yeah, so we both have bad records with fast food."

"How about the music store?"

"Did you see a music store?"

"No, okay how about the clothing store?"

"Okay lets applies there tomorrow after classes. Wait we can't!"

"why?"

"Classes end at 4:30 and 5 pm. And every day we have to do homework and stuff. Plus I think THEY might call us. We have enough money to survive for a while."

"But how long is a while Kagome-Chan. What if something happens?"

"don't worry about money you two." They turned their heads to see Kagura standing there.

"We get a weekly allowance and it's a nice amount. You'll be fine, and if you get good grades then you will be fine."

"Hey thanks Kagura-san."

"It's Kagura-Chan to you two. I ate your food Kagome and by the way it was very delicious. And you're my roommate Sango. We will see each other everyday for the next year. If you have any questions fill free to ask."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kagura-Chan." She smirked. "No need to be so formal."

Inuyasha and Miroku are walking back to their dorms. "I'll meet you there, Miroku. I wanna go see Kikyo."

"Alright, man." Miroku rolled his eyes and went into the dorm room Inuyasha walked down the hallway. Her door was slightly opened, so he went in. He found Kikyo and Naraku going at it on the floor. Kikyo looked up to see a shocked Inuyasha.

"What the hell?"

"I meant to tell you Inu-Kun. I just didn't know how…"

"You mean that you've been cheating on me with another guy, not too mention you're sleeping with him."

"Well, I'm sorry it had to end this way." In an I-don't-care-voice

"Yeah me too." Inuyasha stormed out the dorm room and shut the door. He went to his Dorm room. He sat on the couch. Miroku came out.

"Whats wrong?"

"ME and Kikyo are over for good this time."(A/n: You mean they broke up before and got back together!)

"Well, good for you. You need someone better than that anyway."

"You're thinking about that Kagome girl aren't you."

"At this point you probably won't get her, anyway. You went with her sister and you have insulted her a lot. I doubt she will even want you."

"Oh well thanks for tell me I have a chance."

"what? Do you want her or something?"

"Well, she's beautiful and intelligent. I can sense a power in her that Kikyo never had."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not this open or nice. What was she doing when you came to her dorm?"

"Screwing with some guy or rather they were screwing on the floor."

"Dang, so you want to try and forget her with Kagome?"

"It's a try, but I can't tell her how I'm feeling. Its too sudden and she wouldn't believe me."

"SO what are you going to do?''

"I'll figure it out."

"Whatever."(A/n: Inuyasha doesn't seem to care about Kikyo anymore! YAY ! Sorry Kikyo and Inuyasha fans! What is he going to do now?)

End of Chapter 8

Love it, Like it, Hate it? Let me know…Review it!

Arigatou gozaimasu- Thank you very much

Baka no Inu- Stupid/Idiot dog

Fukai Mori- Deep Forest


	9. First Classes of the Day

The True Blues of High Schools

NANI! I'm on the 9th chapter! You serious, I can't believe it! I would like to thank all my faithful readers for the support I wouldn't have been able to do this without all of you. Now one with fic!

Chapter 9: First Classes of the Day

Kagome and Sango were leaving their dorms when Inuyasha and Miroku came around the corner. Kagome and Sango looked at each other. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well Inuyasha and Kikyo broke up and now we are escorting you to class." Inuyasha hit Miroku across the head.

"Keh, stop telling my business lecher."

"You broke up with Kikyo?" inquired Kagome, "Why?"

"None of your business, onna."

"Okay, get this through your thick head. MY name Kagome Ka-go-me! It's not wench not onna."

"You two, realize that we don't all have the same classes." Sango said to Miroku.

"Well, Kagome let me see your schedule." Kagome handed her schedule to Miroku. He smirked.

"I don't like the way your smiling Miroku. What is it?"

"You and Inuyasha have all the same classes."

"NANI!" they both said together. Miroku clapped his hands.

"Well see ya later." Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and ran. Sango blushed at the contact but followed him accordingly.

"I think they planned this." Breathed Inuyasha.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you all year."

"Its not like I want to be stuck with you all year wen-…either."

"Well come on. I am not going to be late because of you." Kagome began walking down the steps and Inuyasha followed her. They walked out of the building and down the street.

"Y'know I have a half-brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah, me and him don't get along either."

"Is that your way of saying I understand where I am coming from?" said Kagome rather coldly.

"Keh, should've known."

"Known what?"

"That you hated me, and trying to be nice wouldn't do anything."

"If that's your idea of nice you have a long way to go."

"Keh, you're just suspicious of me because I went with Kikyo."

"Maybe I am, but I don't know you and I don't trust you as of yet." Inuyasha smirked.

"Well you best hope that none of our classes make us sit together then because we are going to be seeing a lot of each other." Kagome looked at Inuyasha skeptically.

"Okay, a little crazy aren't you?" They were in front of the E Building. IT looked like all the other buildings but you could sense its difference. They walked inside the building to the classroom to find Kikyo.

"Inu-Kun! What are you doing with this bitch?" She flung her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha pushed her off of him.

"You smell like him as if you are mates. Stay away from me, bitch."

"But Inu-Kun…"

"Stop calling me that, Inuyasha. My name is Inuyasha."

"Its because of her isn't it? That bitch isn't anything but trouble. You just like her because she looks like me." Kagome finally said something.

"Shut-up Kikyo. I don't look like you. With all that war paint on, I wonder what you actually look like. And I hope you know the more make up you wear the more wrinkled you'll be." Kikyo looked at Kagome horrorstruck.

"How dare you?" Kikyo reached her hand up in motion to slap her. Kagome was about to grab her hand when, it was grabbed by someone else's. Inuyasha's clawed hand was around her wrist.

"You do remember what happened in the forest don't you?" Inuyasha let go of her wrist. "You're picking a very dangerous enemy Kikyo."

"Fine, defend the bitch, see if I care." Just then the bell rang. The teacher walked in the classroom. The classroom was huge. The desks were put into a circle. The teacher made it to the middle. They recognized her as the principal Kaede.

"Good morning students" she spoke, "I am the power enhancement teacher. In this class I will be teaching you how to control, use and enhance whatever power you have. The power I will be helping you enhance is spiritual for ningens and demonic for hanyous and youkais."

"Some might have more power than other this is why class today will serve as a test for the power you hold inside yourself at this point and time. Today you can sit where you want but Wednesday you will have assigned seats according to power and strength. Any volunteers?"

Kikyo raised her hand, "I wanna try."

"You are Higurashi Kikyo correct?"

"Hai, I am."

"Okay, come forth to the middle of the circle. I want you to concentrate all the energy in your body you can muster on the far right wall. And note students; please do not worry about damages, the school handles all damages brought on the buildings by putting a spell on all them. If the wall is blown up then it repairs itself, after a certain amount of time or by my command."

Kikyo then began concentrated all her energy on the wall. After a few minutes, she released it and a hole about the size of a CD was in the stonewall. Kikyo smirked in triumph. "Well done. I would say you're on intermediate level." Kikyo went and sat down. As class went on the last two people were Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome was next to go.

"Higurashi Kagome. Hmm, are you and Kikyo related?"

"We're half sisters." Said Kagome bitterly. "Well go ahead."

"Should I release all my power or my controlled power?"

"All of it please, I need to know where you stand."

"Okay." Kagome was uneasy but she closed her eyes and started letting all her energy flow through her body as she powered up everyone in the room could feel the intensity of the build up. As she opened her eyes she aimed it at the wall. She released the energy against the wall. Nothing seemed to happened.

"Ah hah, that was all for show you really are weak Kagome," Laughed Kikyo. Just then they heard a crack. Everyone turned to see the whole entire right side split in half and disintegrated.

"Sugoi! That was amazing Kagome. You have almost mastered your power. It looks like this class is not advanced enough for you. I will recommend you for a higher class."

"Uh, okay if you think I am ready, Kaede-sensei." Kagome said slowly. Kikyo again had that horrorstruck look on her face. Inuyasha was the last person to go. Kaede looked down at her attendance sheet.

"You are Takahashi Inuyasha. Are you related to Sesshoumaru?"

"Keh, he's my half brother?" Inuyasha said in a I-hate-him voice. "Alright. You are the last person. Lets see what you got."

"Keh, my pleasure. SANKOTESSOU!" Three yellow energy claws went towards the wall. Half the wall disintegrated but the rest was left with a huge crack. Horizontally down the middle.

Kaede sighed, "There is some real talent this year. That was great Inuyasha. I think I will recommend you for the same class as Kagome."

"Keh, it was nothing." Just then the bell rang. And the students exited the building.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome.

"What?"

"That's was awesome what you did back there."

"Tch, You weren't half bad yourself. She's recommending us for the same class."

"We're gonna be with upper classmen."

"Keh, who cares." Kagome and Inuyasha walked inside the D building and up to the classroom only to over hear Sango and Miroku's argument.

"Houshi, keep me out of your perverted thoughts."

"But my dear Sango, your beautiful and intelligent. Who would have known you were the best hacker in the city."

"There is a lot you don't and won't know about me, Houshi."

"But you hacked into the government's database like it was nothing."

"Math or rather Balance and Extremities is all about the balance of power and brains. You're supposed to be strong and intelligent or you'll never make it as a CIA agent." Just then Kagome and Inuyasha walked in the door.

"Hey Yasha, how was your first period?"

"It was interesting. My teacher thinks that me and Kagome are talented enough to go to a higher class. So she's going to recommend us for it."

"Wow that impressive? What did they ask you do?"

This time Kagome answered, "WE had to concentrate all of our energy onto the wall and release it. I brought down the whole right wall and Inuyasha did half but I suspect he held back."

"Keh, what do you know?" The bell rang and a short old man came to the front of the classroom. The classroom slanted upward and there were desks for two in rows all the way to the top.

"Students, Welcome to Battle History and Strategies. I am Myoga. Now, look at your schedule and it will tell you where you sit." Suddenly the schedules changes to the row and seat number you sat in. Sango and Kagome had a desk in front of Miroku and Inuyasha.

"MY, my this is a wonderful view," Said Miroku as he sat behind Sango.

"Shut-up," Said Sango blushing. "Students the strategy packet is on your desk. During class today you will go over it in groups of 4 and answer the questions about each one. Write the answers on separate sheets of paper and turn them in at the end of class."

"Ladies, it looks like we will be working together." Kagome rolled her eyes, "Lets get this over with." The packet consisted of 10 questions. The same 10 questions applied to all 20 of the strategies.

"SO which one of you knows something about this packet?" Everyone looked at Miroku. "You don't know anything about strategies?"

"I do but I don't know how they apply to battles or why people use them. I just know a good one when I see it and follow it." Kagome sighed. "Have you ever come up with a strategy before?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you use it? If you have an answer for that then you can understand why they are used. As for which battle its used in well, have you ever been to a normal public school?"

"Yeah."

"Remember notes and dates they told you or look it up on the Internet."

"Keh, man are you dense Miroku."

"Shut-up, Mister I'm-the-only-one-who-doesn't-know my-girlfriend's-a-slut." That hit Inuyasha pretty hard but he pretended to not care and shook it off with a 'Keh'.

'He's in pain.' Thought Kagome. _'Worried about him are you?' 'No Sango, I can't worry about him. I gave my heart to Jake remember.' 'You told me not to be afraid to start a new relationship. Take your own advice.' 'But Jake's relationship and me was so strong. We were meant for each other. I miss him saying 'Gome love, you are my heart and soul, I will never do you wrong. Or saying 'Gome love I don't know what I would do without you.' 'Kagome he will always be in your heart and I am sure he wouldn't have wanted you to go through this pain when he was gone. He'd want you to be happy not mourning over his death.' 'you think I should give it a shot.' 'definitely.' 'Okay, we'll see where this goes.' _ Both Kagome and Sango had smiles on their faces. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Did I miss something?" said Inuyasha.

"Well Sango's a telepath so, your guess is as good as mine."

"So, do you two understand how to do this now?"

"Yeha, we're not Bakas you know."

"Oh, I would have never guessed that." Sango gave Kagome a high Five. Ten minutes before the bell rang. The whole class was done with the strategy packet. Myoga made another announcement. "Students, the person behind you is your partner for the next 2 weeks. You will be creating a strategy, applying it to your assigned mission and reenact it in a demonstration during class. The sheet is on your desk, and you are to take notes on the thoughts of why and how you came up with the strategy." The bell rang and class was over.

"SO lunch is here what are we having?" Everyone looked at Kagome.

"I am not the designated cook, find your own food."

End of Chapter 9

Onna-Woman

Ningens-humans

Hanyous-half demons

Youkais-demons

Sugoi-Amazing

Sankotessou-Iron Reaving Soul Stealer

Houshi-Monk

Love it, Like it, Hate it! Let me know by clicking the review button.


	10. Chapter 9aNo cool title but oh well

True Blues of High Schools

High everyone! At the request that there is more Sango and Miroku pairing in the story I have decided to write this side story on what happened during Sango and Miroku's classes. This will occur after every chapter containing Inuyasha and Kagome.

Chapter 9a: 'What did happen in Miroku and Sango's Classes?'

Meanwhile Miroku and Sango are walking down the halls to their classes. Uncertain glances were being thrown at them as people saw them walking. They walked into a classroom full of computers. Sango's eyes lit up with glee as she sat down at the computer. A huge smile came over her as she eagerly took her seat and turned on the computer. The bell rang when the desktop came up. They was a box asking for a user name and password.

"Good Morning Students, and Welcome the Math: Balance and Extremities. My name is Rin and I will be your teacher. This class is about using math skills and combining computer skills to balance out your strength in other subjects. Not everyone is a gifted mathematician or computer hacker but the basic skills you learn will help you in the future.

" In this class, I will not be teaching you much. You will be learning through experience and I will guide you through mistakes you've made. This class will help you will creating diagrams and mapping out a building that you will for instance you'll be infiltrating. Without knowing the exact calculations and measurements of a building you cannot hope to infiltrate it undetected.

"So," clapped Rin, "without further ado, we will begin with your first lesson. I want you to try and break into the school database. I will give you five minutes. Those who can't or haven't cracked it will be helped. After which, you will be given a website to a basic government. I want you to try and break into the database and pull out information that might be classified as important. Starting now."

Sango figured out the password and username in a matter of seconds. She raised her hand and the teacher came over.

"Rin-sensei, What government database would you like me to use?"

"Nani? You figured out the username and password already?"

"Hai, it was easy." Rin had an amazed look in her eyes as she smiled.

"What is your name?"

"Watashi wa Sango. Amano Sango." (A/n: No relation to Amano Ginji from the Get Backers. I just happen to like the last name!)

"Well, since you seem rather good at this I will give you a more difficult website. I want you to hack into the Los Angeles government website. Pull out any information that would be considered useful about the way the government works if you were to take someone else's identity. Then if that isn't enough I would like you to right a two page paper about the information. Give me a summary."

"Hai, Rin-sensei." Sango was about to pull up the website when Miroku, who was sitting beside her tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sango, how do you know all this?"

"you ever heard of the Amano Hacker?" Miroku's eyes widened.

"YOU'RE THE AMA-" Sango covered Miroku's mouth with her hand.

"Shh, you want everyone to know? I take it you have heard of them?" He nodded.

"The Amano Hacker is me." She took her hand from his mouth. "Tell anyone, and I will disembowel you." Miroku shook his head silently.

"I know a bit about hacking. I can't measure up to you over course but I can do it." Miroku scooted closer to Sango's seat and whispered in her ear. "I know how to do many things," he said as his hand went towards her butt, "That you can't imagine."

Sango blushed and then filled with anger as Miroku's hand caressed her left buttock. She slapped him across the room. Her eye was twitching and her boomerang in front of her.

"Sango-san, please put your Hiraikotsu away. Save it for the field or after class."

"Hai, Rin-sensei." She muttered as the boomerang reverted back into a necklace. Disoriented Miroku was sprawled out on the floor on the far wall with a huge smile on his face. Sango looked at him and sighed. 'Perverted Houshi, ruining my concentration.'

Ten minutes after that Sango had regained her composure and began hacking again. She was in the database collecting data in no time. She was half way through her paper when Miroku returned to his computer. He attempted to talk to Sango but she stuck her hand out.

"Busy, talk later." Class was half way over when Sango was finished with her paper. She was doing a spell check when Miroku had another problem.

"I have something in my eyes. I can't see." Sango rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Sensei, could you please hand me a towel or something?" Rin took a paper towel out and was handing it to him. He was feeling around for it when his hand landed on Sango's left breast. Sango pushed away from her desk with her eye twitching.

"Houshi, you really are pushing you luck today."

"But My dear Sango, I could not see." He said with a innocent grin on his face.

"Well see this." Sango took her finger and hit two areas, A pressure point on each of his arms.

"I guess you won't have to worry about it now will you?" Sango smirked but as she got up she realized she had deleted her file. She looked mortified.

"Na-na-NANI! Where is the file? It was just here a minute ago?" Sango sighed putting her hand on her face but then an idea hit her. Sango went into the Recycle Bin and retrieved the document. Unfortunately, the document wasn't completed. (A/n: This actually happened to me except my friend accidentally deleted it!) Sango slumped in her chair.

"I can't believe I have to write the other half of my paper over."

"At least you can type, I have temporarily no feeling and immobile limbs hanging at the side of my body."

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"I have learned a lot today but I am not sure it was a lesson."

"Hentai."

"I prefer to think of it as curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"But the cat died wiser." Sango gritted her teeth.

"Never mind, there's no winning you over." She pushed the pressure points again and relieved him of his helpless state.

"Arigato Sango."

"Whatever." Sango started writing the rest of her paper over again much to her annoyance. She finished it, made sure she saved it, and printed it out.

"Here you are Rin-sensei. IT would have been done sooner had it not been for interruptions."

"If I must say girl-to-girl. I think he's rather fond of you. Though he acts like that toward other girls, he seemed to take special interest in pursuing you." Sango blushed at the comments being made.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu for the advice Rin-Sensei."

"Don't mention it. If you ever need anything, just let me know. I take pride in our best students and strong females." Sango smiled and went back to her seat. Many people watched her movements throughout her class, particularly pale girl with blue and purple streaks in her curly black hair. Her lavender eyes watched Sango's every moment but it didn't go unnoticed. Sango decided to brush it off but couldn't say she could shake the feeling of it being strange.

Sango looked up and the girl was gone. Sango looked around the room to see she was no where to be found and left as quickly and quietly as she had came. She found that suspicious but maybe her senses were playing tricks on her.

"Ano, did you see the girl was sitting across from me?" Mrioku was so intent on his computer that he ignored her. Rin was helping another student out. Sango sighed and became lost in her thoughts when everything freezed seemingly around her.

Mind Sequence

'Hello Sango.'

'Who are you?'

'That is not of importance. I've been watching you.'

'I know, I saw you. What do you want?'

'I only want you. You're brilliant and you don't belong here with a bunch of idiots.'

'I like it here.'

'So you say now, but everyone here will betray you soon even you little friend Kagome.'

'Kagome would never betray me!'

'No need for you to be hasty.' Sango could now see the girl standing in front of her. Her lavender eyes were slit strangely and her hair sat neatly on her shoulders. She had on a strange outfit that Sango couldn't make out.

'Sango, I will be frank. I want you to help US. We want you in the group. You would be a great asset.'

'Not without Kagome.'

'Why NOT?' The girl flared with anger.

'Because she is my best friend and me and her will always stay together.'

'You are a fool to think that even matters.'

'Just who the hell are you to tell me that I am a fool?'

"My time is short. You will regret not doing this easy and just going along with it. We will make you see our ways and we will have you. Mark the words of I, Aurora of the…"

End of Mind Sequence

The bell rang when Sango was awakened from her trance. Miroku was sitting beside her staring.

"What are you staring at Houshi?"

"You, did oyu realize that you were sitting there in a trance for the end of class?"

"You remember that I am telepath. Let's just say some very unpleasant news just came to me."

"I could tell, your feelings flared in and out of emotions. First it was anger, then it was doubt them it was anger again then it was skepticism, and then…"

"Stop already. I know what I was and am feeling. Look it's not that important okay. I would appreciate it if we wouldn't descuss it now or ever again."

"Okay if that's what you want. Come one, class will be starting soon." As they walked out of the door, Aurora watched them.

'Soon Sango, you will realize the mistake you've just made. I am not a friendly enemy.'

She disappeared.

End of Chapter 9a


	11. Lunches and Classes

The True Blues of High Schools

I am on the 10th chapter already! It's the big 1 and O! Sadly, I still don't know how many chapters this ficcy will have. I suppose however long it takes the story to finish! On, with the Fic don't forget to Read and Review!

Chapter 10: Lunch and Classes

Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to go to Wendy's after Kagome's refusal to cook. As the walked into the restaurant they saw the people they didn't want to. There sitting was Kikyo and Naraku at one table, Hojo at his own table and worse of all Kouga was walking towards them.

"Kagome, I hope you have reconsidered?"

"NO, I haven't." Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand. "Kagome, I have marked my territory. You are my woman." Kagome snatched her hands from his.

"I am not your woman, I don't want to be your woman. And STOP calling me your woman."

"Kagome I,"

"Teme, leave her alone?"

"Dogbreath, where is your bitch anyway?"

"I don't have a bitch you wimpy wolf."

"Oh, you and the whore of the century broke up. Too bad." He turned his focus back to Kagome. "Let me know when you have changed your mind."

Kouga left the restaurant in a flash. Kagome shook her head.

They walked towards the register, ordered their food and went to find a table. The only table that was for 4 people was behind Kikyo. 'Oh great', Thought Kagome. The food came and they began eating. Miroku and Inuyasha were like walking garbage disposers, eating everything in sight.

"I see you can't teach a stupid dog any tricks," Said Kikyo from behind them.

"Shut up Kikyo. No one asked your opinion," Said Kagome whose seat was to the back of Kikyo.

"I see you can take the girl out of the city but the not the city out of the girl."

"Are trying to start something with me, Kikyo?"

"NO I am just simply observing the uglier and stupider side of me."

"That's its Kikyo", Kagome got up out of her seat. "Didn't have enough in the forest? You want more because I have plenty of anger I could take out on you."

"Fine, duel. I challenge you to duel. I am sure you remember them from when we were little."

"Where and when?"

"The clearing In the forest tonight at 6 pm. Be there and we'll settle this once and for all." Kagome smirked.

"MY pleasure, Kikyo. I have waited along time for this." Kikyo and Naraku walked out of the Wendy's.

"What was that all about?" asked the guys.

"Long story." Said Sango.

"Listen," said Kagome, "This is a duel between me and Kikyo. I don't want any of you jumping in the middle of this. This is why me and her weren't supposed to be in the same state. This is a life and death duel. Whoever gets knocked out first wins. I don't care how much blood and guts you see do not interfere." They all nodded after seeing the seriousness in her eyes. "You all have promised me on this." Kagome sighed and leaned back.

The gang split up. Kagome and Inuyasha went to class. They headed for the Field. It was huge. The field was filled with all sorts of equipment. It was like an obstacle course. There were detection lasers, video cameras, motion detectors, robotic scanners, and security guard robots.

"Welcome to Stealth Training. I am Ah, and I will be your teacher." The students turned to see him. He was a dragon youkai, with Long black hair, greenish gold eyes and very tall. "The first part of stealth is the ability to hide your youki. Everyone please hide you youki at this time." After a few minutes everyone, hid it. "Now, I want you to get through this obstacle course behind me, get the item being held without breaking it or being detected. You will be working in partners. I have already picked them for you. I am passing around the list please do this quickly." People started getting up and moving toward there partners. Inuyasha was partnered with Hojo and Kagome was partnered with Ayame.

"I hope you're good Kagome."

"Same here. Team work is the key here." Ah began to speak again. "This is just a test but one group go at a time. Line up, please." Inuyasha and Hojo were in the middle and Kagome and Ayame were last. While all the other groups went Ayame and Kagome were talking.

"Thanks for rejecting him Kagome."

"Well, I don't really like him in that way. Plus, I think you guys would make a good couple."

"SO who is it?"

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"Who is the lucky guy you like?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it Kagome, is it Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed.

"I knew it. IT is him isn't it?"

"NO! It's not."

"Your face is all red."

"Listen to that siren. No one has gone through the whole obstacle course yet."

"Fine, we'll talk about this later but you can't keep anything from me." It was Inuyasha and Hojo's turn up. They ran into the obstacle course walls and all was silent except for the siren that went off.

"Hojo, you idiot can't you dodge a laser?"

"Um, well I couldn't see it."

"You just cost us the mission." Inuyasha stormed out furiously.

"You're a idiot. I hope I never have to work with such a sorry ass again." Ah sighed. "Well girls you're the last group hopefully you two can get through it or at least pass the first 30 seconds." The girls smirked. They exchanged a few words before they started.

"I'll go for the item and you cover me." Said Ayame.

"Alright." They ran in the obstacle course together. Ayame ran ahead while Kagome warned of anything thing unusual. The laser detectors were swerving and Kagome gave her the directions to go in. Then Kagome followed her. They came upon the video cameras. The girls stayed close to ground noticing that they didn't look at the ground only side to side and up. Next they came upon a wall that opened and closed in a pattern. They counted the amount of seconds it was and jumped through. Everything else was a straight shot till they got to the room where the robotic security guards were. Kagome flipped over them first and grabbed the glass in between the lasers. Ayame was next and retrieved the box with the item in it. Just then, the walls around them started to disappear.

"Great team work, girls. That's the best display of team work I have seen in awhile. Did you guys know each other before coming to this school?"

"No."

"That's very impressive. The bell is about to ring I just wanted to see where you all stand. I will be changing some partners next class." Just then the bell rang. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha. "That's was a fun class wasn't it?"

"Keh, you and Sango both know a lot about this sort of stuff. I wonder if there is more to you two."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to find out now won't you?" They headed Towards the G-building. When they went inside they came upon the weight room first. Kagome was in awe of the entire thing. They were all sorts of arms lifts, leg lifts, sit up boards, arm-presses, pull up bars, different sized weights, leg presses, treadmill, and exercise ball, rock climbing wall and bench presses. There was a sign on the doors saying, 'GO to the locker room and change.' Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and went towards their locker rooms, The boys locker room to the right the girls to the left.

Kagome went in the locker room to find Sango. Sango was in her PE clothes. She had on the Black tank top with ' And Takers' in white and a pair of red shorts. "Kagome, I think we should let everyone know who we are so that our PE skills won't look so kowaii." Sango pulled out a black tank top for Kagome that said 'The Give' and a pair of blue shorts.

"I don't want to be treated differently, though. We will lose so many people we have met."

"Kagome, this school calls for us to have no restraint. IT will be no point in restraining our abilities here. Plus if they are really our friends they won't care."

"Okay, if you think its best." Kagome changed into the clothes Sango handed her. Kagome sighed. "Are you ready?" Sango nodded. They walked out of the locker room and into the weight room. People turned and silence was distributed amongst the room. People knew that they were the real things for no one dared to wear anything suggesting they were this notorious girl gang. Miroku came up to them. "I thought it was a secret."

"Sango-Chan decided since we have formidable physical abilities then we should let people know who we are."

"Tch, well this explains a lot." Inuyasha was standing next to Miroku. "I knew it was something different about you two. Even people trained as mikos aren't as strong as you two. You've had a lot of practice."

"This changes nothing alright." Just then the bell rang, and the teacher walked in. He looked much like Ah-sensei except he had short black hair and emerald greenish gold eyes. "Welcome to Weight Training. I am Un and today, we will be seeing how strong you are. The girls will start at 100 pounds and the boys at 150. Girls will be lifting weights every 25 pounds and boys by every 50 pounds. There is enough weights for everyone to have there own bench press. Lets get started. If you can do 10 to 15 with the weight in your hands then move on, if not then stop there and that is your limit."

Kagome and Sango went to bench presses next to each other. They started at 100 like he said. "This is easy isn't it Sango."

"Yeah, because my bommerang is made out of pure bone. SO its 250 pounds anyway."

"Well lets just get this over with." The two girls began lifting the weights very easily. By the end of classes, Kagome's limit was 325 pounds and Sango's was 350 pounds. Inuyasha's limit was 750 pounds and Miroku's was 650 pounds. Un smiled and recorded the data for everyone. He asked Kagome and Sango to come see him in the last 10 minutes of class.

"You two really do live up to your name, I see. The administration already knows who you two are."

"They do how?"

"You two did some work for the government as bodyguards and undercover work correct?"

"We don't know all of our clients and we don't reveal them." Said Kagome coldly.

"Kagome-Chan!"

"No its quite alright. I understand completely what you mean but THEY are part of the government."

"How do you know about…"

"THEY recommended you for the school. Didn't you think it was strange when you were accepted without an interview or anything?"

"yeah, but does that mean our tuition will be paid for?"

"Of course, they want young talent like you two to help them in Foreign Affairs."

"Why are you tell us all this?" Asked Sango.

"Because I am one of THEM." Kagome and Sango's blood went cold. Kagome's hands started shaking but she regained her composure. "I know you remember the last mission WE sent you on. Great training regimen wasn't it?"

"We were nearly killed not to mention it took us the weekend to recover."

"Kagome, now is not the time to lose your temper."

"Listen to your friend Kagome, you can't beat me as of yet. And don't worry we were testing your limits we wouldn't have let you die."

"Is that all we are to you? Just an experiment?"

"No, WE have your best interest at hand. Don't forget we know you and your families. WE want you to work for us, that's all. You and those two gentlemen you guys like. WE have been watching you. Take care now, and good luck on your duel with Kikyo." The bell rang and they headed out of the door. Sango and Kagome were shaken up.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"I didn't think that The Give and Takers were scared of anything."

"Come off it Inuyasha. They're distraught."

Meanwhile, Ah and Un were talking. "You over did it brother." Un looked at Ah. "You think so?" Ah looked at Un strangely, "You shouldn't have messed with there minds like that. That is not the way you get someone to do what you want." Un sighed. "Alright , alright. I'll apologize to them happy?"

"When do you plan to do that?" Un was at a loss. "Exactly, I will call them and apologize for you being such a baka."

End of Chapter 10

Miko-Priestess

Youki- Your personal energy or Aura

Kowaii- Scary

Baka-Idiot

Love it, Like it, Hate it! Let me know Review for me please!


	12. Chapter 10a

The True Blue of High Schools

Hey Peeps! Its time for another section of 'What happened to Miroku and Sango?' This is the second time I have done this tell me what you think? By the way Phoenix is my character! Please don't steal him! Don't forget to Read and Review! I hope you enjoy this added chapter…

Chapter 10a: 'What happened during Physical Training with Miroku and Sango?'

Sango and Miroku walked into the F Building. They looked at the Gym and noticed there was a built in track and obstacle course field. Sango headed towards the left and Miroku grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the locker room." Sango looked at Miroku strangely.

"Can I come too?" Sango smacked Miroku.

"You idiot its not a co-ed bathroom. Go to the guys' locker room."

"But only guys are in there." Miroku pouted.

"Bye Miroku." Sango went to the girls' locker room. Miroku went to the boys' locker room. He hurried up and changed into a Black shirt and a pair of long shorts. Sango came out in a pair of black shorts with a small split on both sides and pink shirt with black gloves.

A teacher then came out. He was tall and tan. He had long black hair pulled back and ruby red eyes. He was medium built with a body that obviously said he lifted weights. "Good Morning Class," he said with a throaty voice, "I'm Phoenix your teacher for Physical Training. I will tolerate no slacking off. I hope you all take weight training seriously or you won't pass this class. No everyone, up on their feet I want 5 laps around the track. Lets see how many can finish in 15 minutes."

Sango smirked as she got on the field and began running. She was used to this being the second place winner of the cross-country tournament in the city. This was nothing for her. She looked around her to see she was leading the girls and sped up. She was now running with the guys. Half of them were demons and they looked shocked to see Sango even remotely close to them much less keep up with them. She smirked and passed a few of them and caught up to Miroku.

"Hey, nice day isn't it?"

"When…did you…get up…here?"

"Oh, not to long ago. Actually I am on my 2nd lap. See ya." She passed Miroku and started running. Sango's strides were graceful and paced. Phoenix noticed this and kept his eye on her. Sango and some of the guys were running on their 3rd lap. Sango decided that on her 5th lap she would run full speed. Sango was having fun running with the youkais from class. She thought about when she was training for the championship last year. As Sango entered into the 4th lap Miroku had caught up to her and was relaxed.

"You're pretty fast runner Sango."

"Don't get any ideas Miroku. I can still out run you. I haven't gone into full speed yet."

"Really," smirked Miroku, "I think I will try you on that comment." Miroku started trying to catch Sango and she smirked as well. She ran in zigzags then jumped over him like you would a hurdle. Miroku almost fell but caught himself just in time.

"Why are you so hard to get?"

"Because I can be. It'll take more than that to get me." Miroku smirked inwardly at Sango's remark. Somehow what she said had a double meaning. They were at the 5th lap mark when Sango smirked.

"Sayonara, slowpoke." Sango picked up speed and passed Miroku sticking her tongue out. The fifth lap seemed to come and go quickly. Sango had finished in 9 minutes and 57 seconds. Miroku finished shortly after her with 10 minutes and 2 seconds. They sat down and joined the other finished runners waiting for the remainder of the people to finish. They watched the people who were still running mostly girls. The guys were cheering and Sango rolled her eyes.

Sango stood up and leaned against the wall. She looked around the gym to see that it had a rope coming from the ceiling. They were also hurdles on the side of the track. There were pull up bars and abnormally tall monkey bars on the other side of the room. Also there were rings attached to the rope that was tied around another set of bars. They war also a group of box bars that were stacked to the ceiling. Sango nodded her head and approved of all the stuff in there. She could, and apparently so could everyone else, smell the chlorine in the air, meaning swimming would be involved in this class. Sango grimaced. 'Looks like a lot of the guys, will be failing if we can wear what ever bathing suit we want.' Suddenly a whistle was blown.

Everyone looked at Phoenix as he began to speak. "Alright, I want everyone to do the following. First you run two laps with the hurdles. Then I want you to do 20 pull ups, and go across all the monkey bars. Next I want 10 flips on the rings and climbed and to the top and back down the box bars. Last I want you to climb to the top of the rope and back down. I want you to wear a 10 pound weight on both arms and legs."

There was loud protest from people in the class and Phoenix blew his whistle again. " No complaints but since you have a problem I will make it more difficult. If you mess up like for instance fall or use power besides your strength in your arms or legs you have to start over." This time the class was silent but there was much anger between them.

"Good, now I will be giving you a grade on a 1 to 10 scale, 1 being the worst and 10 being the best. Now who wants to start." No one raised their hands. Everyone looked around and Sango sighed. She raised her hand.

"I'll go first."

"Alright girly, let's see what you got." Sango smirked as Phoenix gave her the weights. They fit her wrists and ankles perfectly.

"Ready when you are." He blew his whistle and Sango started. She was concentrating hard as she ran around the track. Despite the extra weights, Her hurdles were nearly perfect both times. They were the easiest part for her. Pull ups were difficult anyway but Sango's determination kept her from falling. Her arms were shaking the whole time but she did them nonetheless.

Sango could feel the sweat trickling down her back and on her hands but she paid no mind to it because her gloves were catching it. 'I knew there was a reason for wearing the gloves today.' She climbed the ladder to touch get ot the monkey bars. She hung for a minute looking down at how far the ground was from her. She sighed and got half way stopping again. She wiped the sweat from her eyes and continued to the end.

She jumped down and continued through the task of the teacher. She looked at the rings and grabbed them. 'My arms are going to be hurting I bet.' She did the first flip. She could already here the blood pumping in her eyes. She continued any way, she wasn't letting that get the best of her. She was finished and already climbing the box bars. She kept telling herself. 'I can do this.' She was at the top and touched the ceiling then climbing back down.

'Okay I am on the last task.' She looked at the rope and grabbed it. Her legs were spread in the form of a split as she climbed up. She got the top and came back down. She was finished and sweating everywhere. Her hands were on her knees as she caught her breath.

"I will give you 9.5 for having gloves but that was impressive girly. What's our name?"

"Sango. Amano Sango." Sango sat down.

"I like your determination Sango, what did you do before this."

"Gang related stuff. I trust you want details."

"Nope, what you said is good enough. Okay, whose next?" Hands all over went up as Sango sat down. She looked up to see that only 35 minutes on class was over. Sango sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"That's impressive Sango. Most humans can't endure that kinda pressure. He added 40 extra pounds to your normal body weight." Said Miroku.

"What's that Houshi? No perverted words coming from your mouth?"

"I see it hasn't shaken your awareness or humor."

"MY father was a much worse trainer. Especially after I took up the boomerang."

"Was?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Its all in the past, and it doesn't matter much now."

"I understand. I have my own share of secrets about my past life."

"Okay."

"You're really out of it aren't you?"

"NO I am fine." Said Sango defensively.

"Nakamoto, your up." Miroku left Sango over thereby herself.

'Tut, Tut, Tut, chasing away friends are we?'

'Leave me alone Aurora.'

'I see you haven't changed your mind.'

'I haven't and I won't. So get the hell out of my head and let me relax.'

'Why?' she said furiously. 'Why do you continue to reject me? I can give you so much more than you have now?'

'I don't want your offer or your power. I like my friends now.' Sango annoyed just closed her mind from any contact what so ever. She sat there and relaxed. She closed her eyes but she wasn't sleep.

"Ano…"

"Nani? What is it?"

"Are you Amano Sango?"

"Hai, hai, what do you need?" Sango opened her eyes to see a woman in a nurses outfit standing in front of her.

"I am here to heal your arms or make sure they are okay."

"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"No problem. Let me see your arms." Sango held out her arms for her to see. The woman looked at them and sighed. "I don't know why they sent for me. They are fine you just went to your limit and need rest. Men don't know anything." Sango and woman giggled.

"I'm Flora. If you ever need anything healed just come to me okay?"

"Thanks Flora-san."

"Flora-Chan please, no need to be formal. We're friends or we can be. Just sit here and relax. Please try not to over exert yourself alright?"

"I won't. Thanks again Flora-Chan."

"Anytime." Flora disappeared and Sango rested until the bell rang and it was time to leave. She felt a lot better as she changed into her normal clothes.

End of Chapter 10a


	13. The Final Showdown

The True Blues Of High Schools

The eleventh chapter! Are you excited about it? Can you wait to see what happens next? How about the fight? Excited now? Well let me know in a review after you read it!

Chapter 11: The Final Showdown

Kagome was putting everything she needed into her duffel bag. She had on all black. She had on a sweat jacket and a sports top with the matching pants, a pair of gloves and her black timberland boots. Kagome walked out of her dorm room and was accompanied by Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Remember all of you promised me. No interferences." They nodded and headed for the forest. People watched them as they went by but didn't say a word. They arrived at the clearing at 5:45.

"What do you have in that duffel bag?"

"Just a few weapons. My throwing knife set, my Bow and Arrow set, a few guns. Nothing special." Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her in disbelief.

"Do you really need all this?"

"This is Kikyo, she doesn't ever do anything fair. I want to be prepared for any attack she throws at me. She's scared anything could happen."

"Keh!" was Inuyasha's only response. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"well its 5:59. I am going out now." Kagome grabbed her duffel bag and went back towards the clearing.

"Good luck." They all said. A minute later Kikyo came with her arms around Naraku. "So, you came." Kikyo was standing there in her miko robes.

"You don't deserve to wear those robes. Your not pure."

"That's, coming from a person who killed their own father." Kagome started shaking uncontrollably.

"You know that wasn't my fault, Kikyo. THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"It doesn't matter, you still did it. Now, lets get this started. Naraku gives the signal and we can end this feud." Kagome saw that Kikyo had her bow and arrow in her hand. Kagome quickly took hers out. Naraku dropped an arrow and the fight began.

Kikyo began running and shooting arrows at Kagome. Kagome dodge them very easily. Kikyo kept shooting the arrows until she ran out. She through the equipment down and charged at with a miko blast. Kagome was hit and slid back but didn't fall. Kagome got up, punched Kikyo in the face, then in the stomach, and finished with a spin kick combo.

Kikyo wiped the blood from her lip and got up with a long sword in her hand. Kagome ran to duffel bag and pulled out her double-edged sword. She blocked Kikyo's attack. She knocked her sword out of her hand and sliced her right shoulder. Kikyo cried out in pain but got up anyway. Kagome through her weapon down and it was a battle of martial arts.

Kikyo tried to punch Kagome but was blocked and kneed in the stomach. The fight went on like this till they both pulled out their guns. Kagome shot Kikyo in the side and Kikyo shot Kagome in the left shoulder. They picked their swords back up and went back to sword fighting.

Kagome slashed Kikyo in the stomach. Before she fell, she tripped Kagome who fell and hit her head. Kikyo struggling to get up hit Kagome in the stomach with the hilt of the sword. Kagome then put up a shield and got up. She kicked Kikyo who gasped for air. Kikyo began coughing. "You give up yet?"

"Not until my last breath Kagome." Kikyo got back up and punched Kagome in the stomach. Kagome spit up a little blood. She wiped her mouth smirking. "Miko powers now?" Kagome's eyes were now purple. Her agility increased and senses increased too. Kagome's eyes went back to blue. "Power up kikyo. Lets see what you got." Kikyo powered up and her power flared around her. Kagome and Kikyo stood there staring at each other. Then they suddenly moved at the same time. This was the last and final move who ever was hit would be the loser of this duel, and neither wanted that place. They both conjured up their spiritual power. They ran towards each other each releasing their own battle cry and delivered a punch but Kikyo's didn't make it to Kagome. Kagome hit Kikyo right in the stomach. She was enveloped in a blue light. Electrical energy waves went through Kikyo as she screamed. After the attack, the blue light no longer surrounded her and she fell to the ground with a loud thump. Kagome smiled in triumph. Naraku picked up Kikyo and vanished.

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha rushed out to congratulate Kagome. Kagome stood up. ''How you feeling Kago-Chan?"

"Better, but she uses Miko draining weapons so I feel a bit weak." Kagome coughed harshly. "She didn't make these. Someone who specializes in it probably did. They are strong. I am trying to force them out but it's hard." Kagome was now on one knee. Sango was holding her up.

"GO get my duffel bag and reaching there and pull out the first aid kit. There should be a bottle with green liquid. Pour it in the cup and give it to me." Miroku went got the duffel bag. Sango pulled out the liquid and cup and gave it to Kagome.

"Thanks, it puts me to sleep but I will be fine by mo…" Just then everything went black around Kagome.

Kagome woke up the next morning with everyone in the room. "What are you all doing here? I told you I would be fine. It was just a miko draining spell geez."

"Well excuse us for giving a damn." Sango pretended to be hurt about what Kagome said.

"Come off it, Sango. I am an empathic powers remember I know exactly what you all are feeling as of now." Inuyasha turned around blushing with a 'keh'.

"Its okay, so what time is it?"

"Its 8 o'clock."

"Kyah, I have a 8:30 class!" Kagome bolted up out of bed, went to her dresser pulled out her clothes, and ran into the bathroom. 10 minutes later Kagome came flying out of the bathroom brushing her teeth. She made up her bed finished brushing her teeth.

Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes were twitching. "She's strange." Kagome grabbed her bag and put on her shoes. "Well, come on then." They followed her out of the dorm room. It was 8:15 am when Kagome relaxed. "I hate being late." Sango ignored Kagome's statement. "Our classes are in the same building. SO we can all walk together."

They walked into the building to see the gym first. "Miroku and I had physical training yesterday. You have to go to the locker room first and then to the gym. See ya next class." Miroku and Sango went up the steps. Inuyasha and Kagome went to their locker rooms. Kagome saw Ayame finished changing. "Hey Kagome, heard you guys come in pretty late. What happened?''

"ME and Kikyo had a duel. Unfortunately she had powerful miko draining bullets and she shot me in my side and the other one grazed me, but I won the duel." Kagome began changing. She put on a blue tank top that said 'member of The Give and Takers' and black shorts. "Its true then?"

"What's true?"

"That you're one of The Give and Takers." Kagome sighed. "Yeah its true."

"That's so friggin' cool." Kagome was surprised by Ayame's response.

"Your not gonna act like I'm some kind of freak."

"No, the Give and Takers are respected here. Though, many would have never have guessed they were humans or underclassmen for that matter." They left the locker room and headed out to the gym. When they went inside they saw Inuyasha and Kouga arguing.

"You're just a stupid dog."

"Yeah, well you're a wimpy wolf who wants someone they can't have."

"Kagome likes me which is more than I can say for you."

"Keh, if she likes you so much then how come every time she see you, she says she doesn't want you."

"Because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings?" Kagome and Ayame walk up to them.

"You two are bickering like children." They looked down to see the two girls standing there in front of them.

"Well, I…its just" said Kouga.

" I don't want an explanation. Could you two please make a concerted effort to get along. How can we all go out together if you two are acting like children."

"Um, yes Ayame."

"Keh, your whipped like the wolf you are."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome was smiling very scarily. Kagome put a necklace around his neck.

"What is this thing, wench?" Kagome's eyes started twitching.

"Sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Inuyasha fell on face first to the ground and then created a crater in the shape of him two inches into the floor. The bell rang and class had started with a bang.

End of Chapter 11

Love it , Like it, Hate it! Let me know! REVIEW IT!


	14. Weaponry and Messenger

The True Blues of High Schools

I cannot believe it! I am so, so proud but what would make me even more proud is if everyone who has read this fic would give there opinions after read it! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 12: Weaponry and Messenger

Lunch was over and the group were heading to the C-building for Weaponry and Targeting. "SO what Weapon does everyone use?"

"I can use anything but my specialty is Archery," said Kagome.

"I can also use anything but my specialty is a bone boomerang," said Sango.

"I use a sword, "Said Inuyasha so unintelligibly.

"I use a staff," said Miroku. They walked into the gym and saw that it was split into weapons. There were various types of targets including moving targets. The bell rang and a lanky, old man in a kimono walked in. His eyes looked they were too large for his head and his white hair was pulled back. "Class, I am Totousai. Today you will have target practice of course. All you have to do is hit the targets. Not hard, and please don't mess up the equipment. It's a lot of work. Now each person has his or her own cubicle to practice in. The computer will calculate all of the targets you hit. Depending on your weapon depends on what four of targeting you have. Good Luck." He disappeared and weapons started appearing for people to use. There were 10 levels and 20 targets per level. (A/n: that means its 200 targets in all.)

In Kagome's archery cubicle the first level had targets that stood still but by the time you got to the end the targets were going around in circles and innocent civilians were jumping out all over the place. (A/n: I'm sorry readers but I can't explain every single level because that would take for ever and I don't want to bore you! Thanks for understanding ! ) In Inuyasha's cubicle, there were still straw poles that you had to cut completely in half but at the last level the straw poles were moving all over the places and the civilians were coming up and down at random moments.

In Sango's cubicle, the first level consisted of solid targets in a zigzag pattern but in her last pattern the targets could dodge her attack and they surrounded her with innocent civilians jumping in the middle at random. In Miroku's cubicle, the still targets were surrounding him in the first level but in the last level the targets popped up randomly with a civilian in front of it.

By, the end of class everyone was either passed out or tired. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha were leaning against the wall breathing hard. In the last minute of class, Totousai posted how many targets each person hit. People crowded around the list. The gang got up to look at their scores. Inuyasha and Miroku hit 189 targets and Sango and Kagome hit 191 targets. They were the four best in the class. Sango and Kagome gave each other a high five.

"What are you guys so happy for, my name is at the top of the list."

"Kikyo the list goes from least to greatest. You only hit 80 targets."

"NANI! There must be a mistake. I know I hit more than that." As the bell rang the gang slipped out unnoticed.

"Good luck, getting through stealth you two."

"Good luck paying attention in class." They waved to Miroku and Sango and started for Building A. Inuyasha stretched his arms and Kagome sighed. "I hope this class isn't difficult."

"You can handle it," Said Inuyasha. (a/n: OMFG! Its one of Inuyasha's rare nice moments.) Kagome blushed and then smiled. 'So he can be nice.' She thought. They walked to the third floor and into class. They walked in and Kikyo flung her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Kagome raised a shaking fist.

"Kikyo, get off him."

"Why, you and him aren't dating," Said Kikyo flatly.

"Can't you see your making him sick?" Kikyo looked up to see a disoriented Inuyasha. HE snapped out of it.

"Kikyo, what the hell is that smell? That perfume stinks." Kikyo looked hurt and went back to her computer. The classroom was a computer lab and everyone was assigned computers. Inuyasha was placed beside Hojo much to his dislike and Kagome was in between Kikyo and Ayame. The bell rang and teacher appeared.

She had long black hair, big brown eyes and a sweet smile. "Students, my name is Rin and I will be your teacher in Math: Balance and Extremities. This class teaches you about using a computer to calculate coordinates and hacking into databases to acquire information without being detected. I am still assembling things for you to do so this is a free class period. However, anything you do must include a computer."

Kagome began smirking and working on her computer. She pulled up Yahoo messenger and signed in. Somehow, Kagome had hacked into Inuyasha's computer and pulled it for him. Since Kikyo and Ayame were beside her they pulled it up too.

CuteyMiko4ever: This is Kagome!

RedHotWolf: This is Ayame!

CuteyMiko4ever: I like your name, Ayame!

RedHotWolf: Thanks!

CuteyMiko4ever: I'm adding you to my buddy list!

RedHotWolf: Already done that with you!

CuteyMiko4ever: This is cool is this class always this laid back!

RedHotWolf: Yeah, as long as you do your work you can talk all class if you want!

CuteyMiko4ever: Awesome! So how is everything with Kouga?

RedHotWolf: Well, he's still acting stupid but I think I finally got it through his head that you don't want him.

CuteyMiko4ever: GOOD! That whole 'my woman' thing is annoying.

RedHotWolf: Yeah.

_**PureMikoChik has just signed in.**_

PureMikoChik: STAY AWAY FROM INUYASHA!

CuteyMiko4ever: Who died and made You ruler over me!

PureMikoChik: He's mine, bleep!

CuteyMiko4ever: Newsflash, you are going out with Naraku you can't have it both ways.

_**WantedInuYoukai has just signed in.**_

PureMikoChik: INU-KUUUN!

WantedInuYoukai: Stop callin' me that! It's Inuyasha! I-nu-ya-sha! Get it right.

PureMikoChik: But…That's the nickname I gave you. You wanted to give each other nicknames remember.

WantedInuYoukai: No you wanted us to have nicknames and secondly there is no 'each other'. It was over when you were screwing Naraku on the floor of your dorm.

CuteyMiko4ever: I told you so.

PureMikoChik: Shut-up! Your just jealous!

CuteyMiko4ever: Jealous of what? You mean your slutty clothes, your bad make-up job or all the pathetic guys you screwed?

Kikyo tried to smack Kagome. "We've been through this before haven't we?" Kagome caught Kikyo's hand and broke her wrist. Kikyo cried out in pain. "You'll pay for that later Kagome."

_**PureMikoChik has just signed out. **_

CuteyMiko4ever: Finally! I can't believe she tried to smack me a third time.

RedHotWolf: Some people are just dense!

CuteyMiko4ever: Your telling me. There's this guy named Hojo that I've known since I was 12 who thinks I will go out with him.

_**NiceGuy12 has just signed in.**_

NiceGuy12: Kagome, will you go to the movies with me?

WantedInuYoukai: Leave her alone you dense idiot.

CuteyMiko4ever: laughs Hojo, I'm sorry but I am not interested in you.

NiceGuy12: But, I've known you longer. I knew you longer than Jake did and you chose him over me.

CuteyMiko4ever: What have you been stalking me or something? Who I go with and went with is none of your concern.

NiceGuy12: I heard about what happened Kagome, I thought you might need a change from people like him.

CuteyMiko4ever: People like him? Where do you get off telling me how I live my life. And just so you know, you never had a chance with me!

NiceGuy12: but…

RedHotWolf: Leave her alone you stupid idiot. You say you've known her the longest well obviously you don't know her very well because you upset her. You asshole…

WantedInuYoukai: This is a one-time warning. You stay away from Kagome or you'll have to answer to me.

Inuyasha looked over at Hojo with wild eyes. They looked dangerous and he meant every word of it.

NiceGuy12: O-okay.

**_NiceGuy12 has just signed out._**

CuteyMiko4ever: Thanks you two for having my back.

RedHotWolf: No problem. You're a good person. I've known it since I first met you in person.

CuteyMiko4ever: Now I know who you are. You're Red from the Shadow Wolves.

RedHotWolf: Yeah, that's why in stealth training it was easy to keep up with you. You're a great partner. Sango's lucky!

CuteyMiko4ever: Hey, you're great too!

RedHotWolf: thanks!

WantedInuYoukai: Did I miss something?

CuteyMiko4ever: Probably! Thanks to you also, I have Hojo off my back!

WantedInuYoukai: Yeah…well…um you're welcome! Keh!

Kagome smiled and turned to look at Ayame. "Even online he won't show me how he feels?"

"That embarrassed huh?" Kagome shook her head. They both started laughing.

WantedInuYoukai: Whats so funny?

CuteyMiko4ever: Nothing. What about that project in Strategies and Battle History?

WantedInuYoukai: I don't know. I suppose I could come by your place after class.

RedHotWolf: Your coming by? devilish smirk

CuteyMiko4ever: Hey! Don't get the wrong idea, We happened to get paired up for this assignment for 2 weeks.

WantedInuYoukai: Well, since we have all our classes together I suppose we could start right after class when I walk you to the dorm.

RedHotWolf: All your classes together? Walking you home? What is all this?

CuteyMiko4ever: blushing I can't explain that. I didn't know him until I got here. I swear!

RedHotWolf: Whatever the bell is about to ring. Bai all!

_**RedHotWolf has just signed out.**_

_**CuteyMiko4ever has just signed out. **_

_**WantedInuYoukai has just signed out.**_

End of Chapter 12

Love it, Like it, Hate it! Let me know and Review it.


	15. Chapter 12a

The True Blues of High Schools

Hey all! I am here with another chapter of 'Miroku and Sango' ness. For all the fans that would love to here more about what happens between those two, I have made these little chapters as extra almost like a side story. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12a: 'What did happen in Sango and Miroku's Stealth Class?'

Sango and Miroku walked onto the field of their class. A lot of the students had already gathered from excitement of their first stealth class. A lot if rumors had spread in the first few days of the school. Gossip was amiss amongst the students.

"I heard that getting through the maze thing is really hard?" said one girl.

"Well I heard that only two groups from the entire freshman class got through." said the other girl.

"Honto? It must be really hard."

"I also heard that you don't get to pick your partners."

"That sucks."

"Yeah I know." Just then the bell could be heard ringing from the school. Just then a teacher had suddenly appeared before the class. He looked a lot like the weight-training teacher except he had long black hair, and greenish gold eyes. He stood there and his eyes flickered in the sunlight.

"Good Afternoon class. I am Ah and I will be your teacher for Stealth Training. I am sure many of you have heard rumors and such about this class but rests assure you, there is nothing that can prepare you for this class except experience in the subject. We will go through a test run to see where you all stand. I have already paired you with people. I will pass around a list please move quickly." The list started going around and people grimaced at their partners. The list was handed to Sango and she paled.

"Well, well looks like me and you are partnered my dear Sango."

"Don't remind me Houshi. No funny business or I will take my boomerang to your head."

"Now Sango why would I do anything to jeopardize our relationship?" His hand was under her butt and caressing hit. Sango started shaking with embarrassment and anger. She slapped him clear across his face.

"And just so you know Houshi," she said breathing harshly, "There is no relationship between us." Meanwhile, a line had formed and the first group was about to go inside the big iron building.

"Before you go inside class I would like to warn you that if the item should break or be lost whether you managed to capture it won't matter. Please make sure no harm comes to the item or you will have failed the mission. If you hear a siren go off that means that the mission has failed. Now let us begin." The giggly girls from before were in front of Sango and Miroku much to their displeasure.

"I can not believe me and you didn't get partnered."

"I know, that like so totally wrong." Sango's eye began twitching as they kept talking with their nasally voices.

"I wonder why some people got partnered with guys and some didn't?"

"I da know, he said he already had made up the partners so maybe there's more…"

"Excuse me." said Sango as polite as she could muster, "Um…I'm trying to concentrate do you think you could speak softer please?"

"Oh please and what do you have to concentrate on?"

"I'm concentrating on not kicking…" Sango's flying hand was caught by Miroku. Her wrist was caught in his grip made it futile to struggle.

"Ahem, I think what she's trying to say is its your turn up next." They turned around to see that the line was down to them and they hurriedly walked away from the fuming Sango. The girls nasally voices and stuck-up attitudes left Sango irritable and snarling.

"Why did you stop me Houshi?"

"I didn't want you to hurt them. They aren't worth it." Sango snatched her wrist from the Miroku's grip.

"Well, I don't need you to help me. I can take care of myself."

"I am well aware of that."

"Good." They heard the bell go off as the girls came back out with their school bags Miroku and Sango walked to their next class together.

End of Chapter 12a

Houshi- Monk

Honto-Really

Sorry, about the shortness of the chapter but the length will resume later…


	16. Strategies Trapped

The True Blues of High Schools

This is the 13th chapter! Its moving on along isn't it. I say I will only have a few more chapters I think but maybe not! We'll see how this all goes, right now I want you to read and review my fic! And by the way Yuki is my character! Mine, I am not using any characters from any other series!

Chapter 13: Strategies Project/ Trapped

Kagome and Inuyasha came up the steps to Kagome's dorm room. They came inside and Inuyasha sat on the couch.

"Do you want anything?"

"You got any ramen in here?"

"Yeah."

"Well hurry up and cook in onna. You can't leave a man hungry."

"Oh please, I don't see any men in this room and if you want it that bad then go and make it your self." Kagome went into her room in search for her laptop. 'This is going to be a long project.'

Miroku and Sango were just next door to Kagome and Inuyasha. They were also working on the same project.

"There better not be any funny stuff Houshi?"

"MY dear Sango can't you at least call me Miroku?"

"No I won't Houshi."

"But Kagome calls me Miroku."

"Kagome is a little more trusting than I am." Miroku pouted in loss.

"That's not cute Miroku."

"You just called me Miroku." Sango blushed and turned away. There was an awkward silence but Sango broke it.

"Lets just get to work."

"You eat like a garbage disposal, Where do you put it all?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kagome's eye twitched.

"Osuwari." Inuyasha's face fell in the ramen noodles.

"What was that for, wench?"

"Sit, sit, SIT!" Inuyasha's face was imprinted in the couch.

"Stop that, bitch!" Kagome was about to sit him again when a knock came from the door. Kagome went to open the door and Miroku and Sango were there.

"uhh, what's going on and why is Inuyasha face imprinted in the couch?" Kagome smirked. She held up her pointer finger.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha grimaced knowing what she was about to do. "Sit". Inuyasha fell face forward into the couch. Miroku and Sango burst into laughter at the sight of Inuyasha in the couch.

"Well that's one way to tame a dog." They all started laughing.

"Keh, its not like it hurts." Kagome looked at Inuyasha evilly. Inuyasha sweatdropped.

"OH it doesn't hurt. So I could do it as many times I want to and you wouldn't be hurt."

"Uh, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't sit me." Inuyasha blushed at being defeated but shook it off.

"Anyway, how about we get some work done. Are you two staying?" Sango and Miroku nodded wanting to see him get sat again. Inuyasha sat up. Miroku and Sango pulled out their work and worked quietly away from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Keh, this is easy. All we have to do is come up with a strategy for the event."

"Whats the event?"

"Well, you are trying to get a foreign leader to stop from releasing an A-bomb. What do you do?" Kagome began writing down her answers and thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

"The directions say write down everything you thought of and why about the event."

"Oh yeah."

"Baka."

"I'm not a baka wench."

"I'm not a wench, baka no inu."

"I'm not a BAKA!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not"

"You are."

"are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"are not."

"Are to."

"Haha, you just called yourself an idiot!" Kagome did a victory dance.

"Keh!" Miroku and Sango looked at the two and shook their heads.

"Those two act like children," whispered Sango.

"What was that Sango-Chan?" Said Kagome very loudly, "You want me to tell Miroku something?" Sango blushed, looked away and quickly shut her mouth. Miroku was clearly confused but didn't press the subject. Everyone went back to working.

The next few months of school was pretty uneventful. Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha all received A's on the strategy project and December was coming up which meant…

"Oh Goodness what am I going to get Souta for Christmas?" Kagome and Sango were looking around the shops within the school grounds thinking of gifts to get people.

"More importantly, Kagome why is everyone crowding around the wall?" Kagome and Sango were looking at the wall. It said 'Winter Ball. A formal event, girls are required to wear gowns and guys wear tuxedos. December 15' Kagome and Sango looked at each other and sighed.

"I wish we had of known about this earlier." (A/n: It's the 5th of December and Friday.)

"ME too, everyone is going to be shopping for their dresses and I hate crazed shopping sprees."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Lets call Yuki and see if she can sew us each a dress."

"You think she can do one in such a short notice?"

"Yeah call her." Kagome pulled out her cell phone and noticed she had a text message. When she opened it she paled. "Sango…"

"What?" She looked at the text message and sighed. It read 'We have a job for you. Meet us at the clearing at dark.'

"Well, there goes us getting to go to the Winter Ball." Sango and Kagome headed to their dorms. Kagome followed Sango into her dorm. "Looks like its time to pull the leather back out." Kagome and Sango looked at the time.

"It'll be dark at 7:00. Its 6:30 you think its safe to change now and sneak out inconspicuously?"

"I think so. Plus your room faces the forest it would be easier than leaving through the front door."

"Okay." Sango and Kagome changed into their 'working' outfits. Sango had on an all black suit with pink shoulder pads, elbow pads, a red sash around her waist with a stomach protector, and pink kneepads.(A/n: Think her tajiya uniform) Kagome had on a similar outfit except that her equipment was blue and she had on fishnet arm length gloves. They both had on steel toe boots. It was 6:45 when they jumped out of her window and ran towards the forest. What they didn't know was that they were walking right into a trap.

They came into the clearing and an enormous energy waves was sent flying towards them. They dodged it. Kagome moaned. "I shoulda known this was a trap." The next one that came Kagome crisscrossed her hands and stopped it.

"Who are you?"

"Now, now Kagome who do you think it is?"

"Naraku," breathed Sango.

"Your correct Sango and you have walked right into our trap." Just then Sango tried to get up only to discover she had been cuffed by her hands and

feet.

"Kisama… Just what are you planning?"

"I'm planning to show your demise on television." Just then they heard an echo around the Fukai Mori Town. Kagome was trying to run towards Naraku only to be given the shock of her life.

"Oh dear, you two are in a bind. Sango cuffed by special alloy and Kagome caged like the bitch she is." Kagome began laughing uncontrollably.

"SO this is all for revenge just because Kikyo got her butt whipped. You know this revenge thing never works."

"big Talk for someone inside a cage."

"Even in tight places we always prevail." Kagome began powering up. The cage started filling up with her miko energy. Sango realizing what Kagome was about to do. "Iie, Kagome-Chan don't do it."

"Sorry Sango-Chan but I do. Don't interfere." The power started hitting the bars of the cage. The pain was harsh but Kagome suffered through it all, her power was lifting her up in the air. The power inside the cage began to fade as Kagome screamed in agony. When all the power was faded, Kagome landed on the ground hard. Naraku laughed in amusement.

"What did that solve. You may be out of your cage but now your unconscious."

Kagome's face was flat in the ground but she began moving slightly.

"You won't get rid of me that easily."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Miroku were watching it on tv. "NO, Inuyasha she said don't interfere."

"How can you sit here and pretend you don't care."

"I do care but they are tough."

"He's right Inuyasha. Listen to someone for once." Ayame and Kouga were sitting there in their dorm.

"Hey dog breath, have faith in her baka. She can take care of her self. You really don't know a damn thing about her do you?"

Kagome was struggling but she managed to stand up. "You don't know what your up against, Naraku." Kagome's eyes were now red with fury. No one except Sango knew that her eyes changed for a reason. "Remember if there is a next time to do your research." Naraku cackled. "Oh but I did." Just then one of Naraku's henchman suddenly appeared with Souta in his hand.

"Kagome-Onee-Chan!" Souta was scared and Kagome's eyes narrowed. "You had better not done anything to him."

"He's fine for now but only if you follow my request." _'Sango, are you about ready?' 'Yeah, these aren't as strong as I thought they were. Got it!' 'Okay on my signal I want you to go rescue Souta and get out of here.' 'But what about you Kagome?' 'This is personal. I'll be fine. GO watch it with the others on tv.' 'I don't want to leave you by yourself.' 'Please do this.' 'Only for you.' _

"I'm listening what is it?"

"I want you to apologize to Kikyo, and be her slave for one week."

"And if I refuse?"

"We'll tell the whole school about your dear father's death." Souta's eyes widened. "Onee-Chan, just tell everyone what happened. It was an accident. You didn't know. I was there." Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Minna I didn't want you to find out his way but my dad he was…well lets start for the beginning."

**Flashback**

"**Tou-san. Can you help us set up the targets?" said a ten-year-old Kagome. **

"**I can set them up Otou-san. Kagome is just weak," Said ten-year-old Kikyo.**

"**No I am not." Kikyo began putting the targets against the wooden fence. Their Father was standing behind the fence. "I don't think this is a good place girls. Set the targets up against the glass of the backyard but only if you put the cork behind the target." **

"**I'll do it Otou-san." Kikyo put the targets against the glass but forgot to put the cork behind it. **

"**Well you shoot first."**

"**why do I shoot first Onee-san."**

"**Because I said so." Kagome lifted up the bow and arrow. "Kikyo, I feel uneasy. Something's not right."**

"**Just shoot the damned arrow." Kikyo was agitated. Kagome just nodded and pointed the arrow at the target. She fired the arrow and the glass broke. They then heard screaming from Kagome's mother. They rushed inside to see their father with the arrow in his back. They called the ambulance and a stretcher came in and took him to the hospital. Kagome, Kikyo, Kagome's mother, Their grandfather and Souta all got into the car and rode to the hospital. **

**End of Flashback**

"So you see they couldn't remove the arrow because it was two deep into the heart." Kagome was trembling. "He died with a smile on his face saying, 'Gome you'll make a great archer one day." Tears were rolling down her face but she continued to look up.

"That's all in the past now. I can't let it control me." She gave Sango the signal and she ran towards Souta grabbed him and tore towards the school. _'I'm leaving this all to you Kagome-Chan.' _ Sango ran as fast as she could out of the clearing and into the town to their dorm. The henchman who was holding Souta was about to go after her. Kagome waved her finger. "You don't honestly think I will let you go through and get them do you." Kagome pulled out her double-ended sword. "Lets do this."

Sango and Souta were upstairs in the A-Building, on the second floor before she stopped. "Wow, you've gotten even faster."

"I wasn't second place finalist in cross country for nothing."

"Keh, then who was first?" Inuyasha was standing at the top of the step waiting for them. Sango smirked. "Kagome, but she hasn't run in a while." Souta looked at Inuyasha in awe. "Wow, your so friggin' cool." Souta was out of Sango's grip and staring up at Inuyasha.

"Come one kid, we're all at me and Miroku's dorm." Souta gladly followed Inuyasha and Sango followed them towards Inuyasha's dorm.

Kagome had taken care of the demon that had been holding Souta. "Your next Naraku."

"You don't honestly think you can defeat me, do you?"

"I can and I will." Naraku just laughed. He launched a tentacle at her. It cut her side. Kagome coughed but shook it off. "Still think you can win." Kagome picked her double-ended sword up and ran towards him. She cut off the tentacles as they came flying towards her. She was grazed and cut but she didn't stop once. When she got up to his face, she smirked. "Does this answer your question and sliced him in half. A wooden doll then came falling from the sky. IT said 'We will meet again, in your senior year.' Kagome closed her hand over the wooden doll and crushed it.

Kagome now felt all the pain that she had acquired during the fight. She still forced her self to walk through the clearing and to the town. As she came in front of the A-building she fainted. She was falling to the ground when Inuyasha caught her. Everyone crowded around her. "You fought well Kagome," Said Souta. Everyone around her was thinking the same thing. 'How could she deal with that?'

End of Chapter 13

Onna- Woman

Houshi- Monk

Osuwari- Sit esp. in dog commands

Baka- Idiot/Moron

Baka No Inu- Stupid Dog

Tajiya- Demon exterminator

Fukai Mori- Deep Forest

Iie- No

Onee-Chan- Older Sister

Minna- Everyone

Otou/Tou-san- Father

Love it, Like it, Hate it! Let me know but reviewing it.


	17. Crazy Mom's And Grandpa's

The True Blues of High Schools

This is the 14th chapter! I have finally gotten over the idea of it being past ten and I want to say thanks for supporting this fic! I hope your enjoying it!

Read and Review are my only requests! Sorry it took soo long so as a bonus I will give you this chapter, 15, 16 and 17!

Chapter 14: Crazy Mom's and Grandpa's

"Kagome, I don't know If you can here me but we are all waiting for you out here. You have something to live for, you have people to live for. Please come back to us." Sango was hoping that Kagome could hear them. She had been sleep for the past 3 days. She had nearly all her ribs broken from impact, had cuts on almost every inch on her body and a minor concussion. Even with these injuries, she continued to fight and defeated the enemy for now.

Sango sat at her side since she was checked in the hospital and everyone was waiting for her to recover. The doctors thought that it was remarkable for her to move the way she did with her injuries. Sango stared at Kagome's sleeping form. "Kagome, we all miss you and though he may not admit to it. Inuyasha is worn out from worrying. I really think he likes you or even love. Please come back."

Inner Mind

_Kagome is sitting in the garden filled with flowers and butterflies flying around. She had a flower in her raven hair. 'Kagome!' she turns around to see a guy several inches taller than her. He has green hair and bluish gold eyes. He is medium built with a smirk on his face. _

'_Jake, your alright.'_

'_No, 'Gome love I'm in that place in the sky.'_

'_But your standing right here in front of me.'_

'_This is all a dream babe, I am here to get you out of it.'_

'_But I want to be here with you.'_

'_Sorry love but you can't. You see there are people out there waiting for you. Don't die on them and make them all sad. Don't suffer my fate babe.'_

'_I don't understand.'_

'_That calling up there is Sango. Your in a hospital. You've been asleep for 3 days straight. They want you back.'_

'_But you, what about you?'_

'_Gome, you need to live your life. Move on with out me. I love oyu but I want you to be happy. Get out there and live your life. That's my last request.'_

'_Don't go.'_

'_I am sorry but I have to. Please do this for me. Live your life and don't give those others the satisfaction.' Kagome smiled._

'_I understand. Bai…_

Kagome's eyes began to flutter open. She looked around to see Inuyasha holding her left hand and Sango holding her right. Once she woke up and looked around Inuyasha dropped her hand and blushed. "Hey, minna." Kagome tried to sit up but failed. "Kagome you've broken almost every rib in your body relax a little."

"But I can heal myself." She looked at all the cuts she had on her arms. Though they were wrapped already she knew exactly where they were.

"And I have ointment for minor cuts." Sango smiled.

"Same old Kagome. I'm glad your alright." Kagome was accounting for all the events that happened.

"Where's Souta ?"

"He's fine. Ayame and Kouga are watching him." Kagome sighed.

"I want to leave here. I hate hospitals and I can heal myself."

"Are you sure you have the strength?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Keh, why are you so eager to keep her here? It smells and the food is bad."

"Please let me do this. How long have I been out?"

"3 days. Now will you please rest?"

"EH! Three days. What about today's classes?"

"They have been pushed back. Classes start back on Wednesday." Kagome looked up at Sango. Kagome began trying to sit up and after a few failed attempts did.

"I'm fine Sango-Chan, now will you please let me heal myself?" Sango sighed at Kagome's determination. "Fine." Kagome smiled. She motioned for them to move back. Kagome began powering up. Her body slowly began rejuvenating. The cuts were slowly healing and she could feel the awkwardness of the bones healing inside her body. After about 20 minutes Kagome was fully healed.

"Hey, Sango did you call Yuki?" Kagome got out of bed, went behind the curtain, and changed into the clothes left out for her.

"You're getting out of the hospital just after healing yourself and you're worried about damned dress!" Ignoring Sango's rants, Kagome turns to Inuyasha. "You haven't said much, Inu."

"Well…I'm just…" Inuyasha was struggling for words not knowing what to say, "I'm glad you're okay." Kagome smiled. "Glad you care." Inuyasha blushed and Kagome giggled. 'Thanks Jake,' Thought Kagome, 'I do have people to live for.'

"Are you listening to me Kagome?" Sango was infuriated at Kagome's reckless behavior. "How can you be so… I guess that's something I have always like about you."

They checked Kagome out at the front desk. They left the hospital and began walking outside. Sango suddenly got an idea. "Kagome, race me." Kagome looked at Sango in question. "But I haven't ran since last winter." Sango smirked. "Well this is will be good practice."

Sango began running. "Hey wait up." Kagome started running after Sango. She was trailing behind Sango and gaining quickly. They were now at the school passing by the J-building. By the time they got to the H-building they were running side-by-side. The two girls were running with all their might, passing each building of the school. The two girls were now by the C-building. They were toe-to-toe neither could pass the other. They passed the B-Building and were coming up to the A-Building when Kagome passed Sango by about one foot. They were in front of the dorms when they stopped to catch their breath.

"You were right behind me Sango. You've gotten faster."

"Thanks. You know we have always been in first and second place in just about everything thing we do. The only thing you can do that I can't do is your miko abilities."

"Your still a better hacker than I ever was, and not to mention I've never beaten you in kendo."

"But your have always beaten me at hand-to-hand combat as well as knowledge herbal medicine." Inuyasha was standing there listening to them talk about what the other could do. 'Wow, they've done a lot of things together.' "Come on Inuyasha, we have to go and see everyone."

Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha walked through the A-building and into Kagome's door. Everyone was there to greet her as she returned from the hospital. "How did you know?" Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. "Thanks minna for everything."

"Well, that's what friends are for Kagome," Said Kouga.

"Yeah, we have your back and we care about you," said Ayame. "So, who's up for pizza?" Everyone cheered, and the silence was broken by everyone's need for food. It was like a party, they played music and pretty much mingled. Kagura and Sesshoumaru (A/n: why they are there I haven't the faintest idea but Hojo is not there!) began dancing to the music while everyone waited for the pizza. Kagome's mother (Kaoru) and grandfather (Hiro) sat on the couch and motioned for her to join them.

"You've had an exciting year," Said Kaoru.

"Yeah, it's been interesting," said Kagome.

"I mean, I know you and Kikyo were never fond of each other but to go to this extent to hurt you is just uncanny."

"Well, it wasn't actually her mom. Naraku, her boyfriend, wanted revenge is all."

"Well, its all that Kikyo's fault for being so damn stupid", exclaimed Hiro.

"Dad!" exclaimed Kaoru, " Honestly, I have nothing against her she's just a bit mischievous. He means that even though she didn't physically affect you she did have a hand in it."

"Lets please talk about something else," moaned Kagome.

"Your powers have certainly grown if you can heal you entire body and still run from her to the hospital Kagome," smiled Hiro, "I am very proud of your improvement."

"Thanks, oji-chan."

"I don't wanna talk about that, " said Kaoru flatly, " I wanna talk about grandchildren. Who's the fine young man your seeing at the moment?"

Kagome always blushed during this subject. Her mom always pressed the matter.

"Mom, I am not seeing anyone at the moment."

"But I heard Hojo is here." Kagome rolled her eyes, "That boy is about as interesting as watching paint dry."

"Well who then?"

"Mom, why is so hard for you to understand that I-don't-have-a-boy-friend?" Kagome sighed. "I'm only fifteen be patient."

"Well, I'm not rushing you I just want grandchildren before I get too old."

"Whatever mom." Kagome got off the couch and went to find Sango. Sango was outside sitting with Miroku. As Kagome looked around everyone was coupled off. Ayame was sitting on Kouga's lap in the chair reading, talking and laughing, and Kagura and Sesshoumaru were dancing. All that was left was Inuyasha leaning against the wall. Kagome sighed and walked over to him.

"You haven't said a thing since we left the hospital."

"keh!"

"Is that all you ever say?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you talking to me and acting like we are equal?"

"We are equal Inuyasha what makes you think we're not?"

"Well, I'm not really excepted with people particularly girls."

"Just because you half and half doesn't mean a thing to me. And what about 'her' I'm sure she excepted you."

"She wanted me to get this thing to make me human. She didn't fully except me."

"Have you ever heard me say a thing about you beig a hanyou?"

"No."

"Then don't jump to stupid conclusions." Inuyasha was shocked by her response. Just then Kaoru and Hiro were walking towards Kagome and Inuyasha talking.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru, Kagome's mother." Kagome was embarrassed. 'This won't end well.' Thought Kagome.

"I'm Inuyasha. Nice to meet you Kaoru-san."

"So, are you the nice young man my daughter is seeing."

"I…um well…"

"Listen here, If you do one thing to harm my granddaughter I will put an ofuda so strong your ancestors will feel it."

"I won't do…"

"Don't scare him dad," said Kaoru, "Your ears are so kawaii, I hope you and Kagome's grandchildren…"

"MOM!" Kagome was beat red. She shooed them away. "How about you two go home? Take Souta with you. Call me when you get home." Kaoru and Hiro were shocked but went out the door. Kagome sighed.

"I'm really sorry Inuyasha." Inuyasha was shocked and a little scared by Kagome's mother and grandfather.

"Wow, they are…"

"Weird, strange, creepy. I know, they are crazy about things like that. Please don't judge me by their crazy behavior."

"It's okay." Kagome looked at Inuyasha skeptically and a little shocked by his calm response. People were starting to leave as Inuyasha and Kagome continued to talk. Pretty soon everyone was gone except Inuyasha, Kagome, and Ayame had gone to her room.

"Kagome?" They were sitting on the couch. She looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You know that…" Inuyasha trailed off, "Umm, the ball."

"Yeah, I saw a sign the night I…well you know. What about it?"

"Um…you want," Inuyasha sighed, "do you want…"

Kagome giggled lightly and smiled. "Yes."

"To go…"Inuyasha frowned, "Dammit, you know what I'm gonna ask just answer."

"Yes, I would love to go." Kagome hugged Inuyasha who then blushed but hugged her back. Kagome looked at her watch and it read 11:45 pm.

"Wow, we have been here for 7 hours. I guess you should go."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha left and Kagome smiled. 'This is going to be great.' She went to her room and laid on her bed, sketching what she wanted her dress to look like.

End of Chapter 14

Love it, Like it, Hate it! Let me know, Hit the Review button and tell me! If you give me 5 reviews I will give you even more chapters.


	18. Finding Shippou

The True Blues of High Schools

This is the 15th chapter! I am close to half way I think, in the story, and I am not sure whether I want to right a sequel with them after they finish the training school! Let me know by voting sequel or no sequel! Yuki, Deena, and Caine are all my characters! On with the chapter…

Chapter 15: Finding Shippou

Kagome woke up the next morning fully rejuvenated and excited. Kagome got up and dressed in a blue turtleneck, a brown parka, and a pair of blue jeans with brown boots. She left the dorm and knocked on Sango's dorm room. Sango opened the door very excitedly.

"Guess what? Some really good news happened."

"What Sango-Chan?"

"You know our account we have together, some money was just deposited into our account."

"How much are we talking?"

"More than the normal amount of money. A few grand more than normal." Sango smiled at Kagome's eyes bulging.

"I wonder why."

"But get this", said Sango, "The bank said it was deposited by an unknown source."

"Wow, that's even stranger. So, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Well, since we have a little money, I am going back to the city to get a dress, made by Yuki. You wanna come?"

"Sure, but do you think that she'll make one for each of us. I mean when it comes to short notice, she gets edgy."

" WHAT!" exclaimed a girl with blue hair and eyes. She had a tape measure in her hand and a pincushion in the other. "You want me to make not one but TWO dresses for a formal in 6 days. Why didn't you call me earlier!"

"Well, Yuki-Chan, Kagome has been in the hospital for 3 days and then neither one of us got asked to the Ball until last night."

"Oh," said Kagome, "That's what you two were talking about outside."

"Anyway, so will you make the dresses for us?" Yuki looked at them angrily.

"Fine, fine but you two are so reckless." Yuki began nagging. "Asking me to make two dresses in 6 days, the nerve of these two. You know how much it cost don't you?" She turned to look at them.

"Well get up on the stools you know the routine." Yuki took the tape measurer out and wrote down their sizes.

"Okay you two, write down your addresses, colors, and styles and get the hell out of here!" the bluenette exclaimed, "I got a lot of work to do." Kagome and Sango giggled and left Yuki's apartment.

"Wow, see I told you to call her earlier, Sango-Chan."

"Well, what was I supposed to do?"

"I know, you wanna go see your brother, my family or the old neighborhood?"

"Let's go see my brother and then the old neighborhood. We haven't seen them in awhile." Kagome nodded and they headed for Sango's place. It was a normal house in a normal neighborhood. It was just right for the two of them. Sango took out the keys and they went inside.

"Kohaku!" Sango called, "Are you here?"

"Onee-chan!" Kohaku was surprised by his Sister's visit. "I wasn't expecting you for another week."

"Well we have school off today and I thought I'd come and see you." Sango hugged her brother. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine and you?"

"I've been missing you. Are you still sure you don't want to move in town with me so we could be together?"

"No, I have fun being at Kagome-san and Souta-kun's place. I only come here to get things and such. It's fine, really."

"Okay, but you tell me if anything happens or changes. Don't hesitate."

"I won't. By the way, they are here to pick me up now." Just then there was knock at the door. Kagome and Sango grimaced but perked up when they came in.

"Kagome, Sango, I didn't know you two were in town."

"Yeah, we are only here for today classes start back tomorrow but we'll be in touch if anything changes for winter break."

"Thinking about seeing that charming young man for the break?" Sango and Kagome both blushed.

"Oh, I see that Sango also has a young man courting her." Kaoru smiled like the grinch. "I guess I'll have grandchildren yet."

"MOM!"

"Sorry honey. Listen we have to go, but we'll talk later alright." Kaoru and Kohaku left out the door leaving two blushing 15 year-olds in the house alone.

"So, now lets go see the old neighborhood. We haven't been there since the summer." Kagome and Sango caught a bus down to their old neighborhood. It wasn't anything no one couldn't fix up. There were handprints in the cement and small houses next door to each. They could see the little children playing outside with sticks and running around. They saw the older teens sitting around talking and laughing. IT felt good for them to be back in the neighborhood.

"Sango! Kagome! What are you two doing here?" A girl with black short hair, brawn eyes and red lips came out.

"Yura wassup?"

"Its been awhile. I hear The Give and Takers are still in business and doing well."

"Yeah, we are. How's it going for you?"

"Same old thing. I do people's hair, and doing a little freeloading to make ends meet. How's you two's family?"

"Fine, they are doing well."

"How's that military school thing going?"

"Its fun actually. We get practice in and everything."

"That's good. You know I saw someone from the old gang." Kagome and Sango paled.

"But I thought everyone was…"

"Well, its him. He's here right this moment." Just then a tall guy with short bright reddish brown hair and green eyes appeared. He stood a few inches taller than the girls.

"Kagome, Sango!" Kagome and Sango ran to hug him. "Shippou, your alive. I can't believe it. I didn't think anyone survived. Its been so long since the incident but I feel as if it were yesterday," Kagome and Sango were crying in relief.

"Aw, you guys I'm glad. I would have came sooner but I lost my memory and then I started slowly regaining it and when I made a full recovery I came back here." Sango and Kagome looked up at Shippou.

"We're just glad you're okay, Shippou-Chan. You were like another little brother." (A/n: See even though Shippou is taller than them he's 13.)

"You were like the mother I never had Kagome. You protected me and saved me from many people and things and until I could fend for myself. Arigatou."

"Shippou-Chan, I am so glad you made it. Do you have a place to live?"

"Well not at this point." Sango clapped. "Well that settles it. I want you to come and stay at my house."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure, I will take you there later." Kagome hugged Yura, "Thanks for finding him and taking care of him. Just remember you always have a place at either of our homes."

"I know but I like it here. I will stay here." Kagome, Sango and Shippou waved good-bye as they left Yura's house. As they walked down the street they looked around but didn't see anyone they knew but older people that they waved at and stopped to say hello. They stopped at one last place before they left. The old club they used to go to.

"HEY!" A girl with tattoos all over her arms with black hair and blue eyes exclaimed.

"Deena wassup?"

"Nothing much just hanging with Caine." A guy with brown hair and brown eyes appeared beside her with his arm around her waist.

"Yo, how you two been handling military school?"

"It's been fun actually and look who we found Shippou made it out safely as well." Caine gave Shippou the thumbs up and Deena hugged him.

"Its good to see that some of us are still around. So either of you two got boyfriends in that military school of yours?"

"Well, we came up here to get Yuki to make us a dress for the ball we're having in a few days."

"I bet Yuki had a fit but she'll make you two some damn good dresses. So the guys what are they like?"

"Well there are all types there really…And just between us its not really a military school. It's a training school for future assassins."

"Serious! That Rocks! With you two as the Give and Takers and with the old gang behind you it must be a breeze."

"Some of it is. Other parts are like 'huh?' " They laughed and talked for a while and then an idea popped into Deena's head.

"Can you two still sing?"

"Well we haven't practiced together in a while but…"

"Great, sing the song you two always sang, what was it called?"

"You mean, 'When You Believe'?"

"Yeah that one."

"Okay but we'll sing the shorter version."

"Hit it."

" Many nights we pray," Sango began,

"With no proof anyone

Could hear

And our hearts a hopeful song

We barely understood."

"No we are not afraid, Kagome began,

"Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains long

Before knew we could

(Together)

Oh yes there can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is Frail

Its hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe

Some how you will

You will when you believe

"In this time of Fear," Kagome sang,

"When prayer so often proves in vain

Hope seems like the summer bird

Too swiftly flown away."

"And now I'm standing here," Sango sang

My heart so full I can't explain

Speaking faith

And speaking words

I never thought I say

(Together)

Oh yes there can be miracles

When you believe

When you believe (Kagome)

Though hope is Frail

Its hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

You can achieve (Sango)

When you believe

Some how you will

You will when you believe."

Everyone who was in the club applauded the girls when they finished singing.

"I guess we still got it."

"You two sound awesome together."

"Thanks, well I wish we could stay longer but I have class tomorrow, but we'll be back after the 15th, I think."

"Well you got my cell number call me and tell me how everything went." Kagome, Sango and Shippou left and caught a bus back to Sango's place.

"Sugoi! I can stay here?"

"Yeah, stay as long as you want. I won't be here but you can always call me or text me or Kagome. You'll pretty much have the place to yourself but Kohaku comes in and out."

"Thanks, Sango this is really kind of you."

"No problem what are friends for?" And with that Kagome and Sango left. Sango gave him all the numbers to reach everyone at and headed back to the town of Fukai Mori.

End of Chapter 15

The song is called "When you Believe" and its by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston. The song is used in the movie "Prince of Egypt."

Love it, Like it, Hate it! Let me know, its only a click away!


	19. The Winter Ball

The True Blues of High Schools

This is the 16th chapter! It is the chapter of the Winter Ball! What excitement is due for this chapter? Find out by reading it and let me know what you think by reviewing it?

Chapter 16: The Winter Ball

Kagome and Sango were getting ready for the Ball. Yesterday was the last day for classes and people all over Fukai Mori were readying themselves for the biggest dance of the year. It could be perhaps the biggest event of the year at Fukai Mori High school. Kagome and Sango were getting ready together. Making sure that each other looked great.

"Should we go with the makeup or no?" Said Kagome. She never really had a thing for makeup but because of the event considered it.

"Nope, I don't think so. I think we can pull it off without any add-ins?" Sango and Kagome were both in their robes waiting for their dresses to arrive. IT was 5 pm and it started at 7 pm. Their dresses were due at somewhere between 5:30 and 6 pm. They had already taken showers and put on perfumes and such. Just then there was a knock at Kagome's bedroom door. She opened the door to see Ayame.

"Hey Ayame-Chan wassup?"

"What are you two waiting for?" Ayame looked at them skeptically. She was ready. She wore a one sleeve green dress that hit the floor gracefully. It was form fitting to the waist and then flowed down. The bottom of the dress was made of silk and shined in the sunlight. The sleeve was formfitting to the top of the forearm and then flowed in a bell like way. The top of the dress was a lacey green covering over the silk dress. Her red hair was tied back in a braid and pinned up in a bun different from her usual two ponytails.

"We are waiting for our dresses to arrive. We got them custom made by our friend back in our old neighborhood."

"Well its only 5:15 as of now, you two want me to get the door when it gets here?"

"Please that would be good, Thanks Ayame-Chan." Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Maybe that's it." Sango and Kagome smiled in excitement. Ayame answered the door and in came a crying Kagura and a confused Sesshoumaru.

"Get away from me!" exclaimed Kagura.

"But what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"You should know." Kagura left the living room and knocked on Kagome's door. Kagome opened the door.

"Kagura-Chan, what's wrong?"

"Its," Kagura sniffed, "Sesshoumaru."

"What did he do?" Kagura sobbed softly.

"It took me forever to get ready," she said sobbing, "And he didn't say anything."

"Not a thing?" inquired Sango.

"I asked him," she cried, "How I looked and all he said was 'you look fine'."

"Did he mean 'fine' as in slang?"

"No, he wouldn't know slang," she cried loudly, "If it bit him in the ass."

"Okay, okay! Calm down, you want us to go out there and interrogate him?"

"I don't know." At this point, her mascara was running and she looked horrible.

"How 'bout we fix you up and then we will resolve this okay?" Kagura nodded and Kagome and Sango went to work. Sango washed Kagura's face as Kagome picked out colors. Kagome put some pinkish red lipstick on her and dabbed her eyelashes with a little mascara and she was done.

"You don't need any thick makeup on Kagura-Chan. Just a little lipstick and optional mascara, and by the way your dress looks fabulous on you." Kagura had on a lacey red spaghetti strap dress with a red see through shawl over it. It had splits up the knee on both sides and she had on classy red leather boots with one-inch heels. She had on a red pendant around her neck with rubies in it and red rubies dangling from her ears.

"Well, I think your ready. Stop crying and talk to him." Said Sango.

Then Kagome spoke quietly, "If he's anything like his brother then, he probably has a hard time with words." All three girls giggled and Kagura came out. Sesshoumaru got up.

"I…," he looked away from her face and spoke again, "You look great tonight. I like the dress." Kagura almost cried from joy as she hugged him. Kagome mouthed 'I told you so', to Kagura as they walked out the door. Kagura mouthed 'thank you' to the girls and door closed behind them. Just then there was another knock on the door. A delivery man in a brown uniform came to the door. "I have a delivery to a Ms. Kagome Higurashi and a Ms. Sango Amano." Ayame signed off and knocked on Kagome's door.

"Thanks Ayame-Chan. I really appreciate it."

"NO problem. Now get ready I wanna see your dresses." IT was 5:45 when they got their dress and 6 pm when they were ready and came out of Kagome's bedroom. They looked stunning.

Kagome had on a blue strapless dress to the floor. It was form fitting to the stomach and then flowed down to the floor. It's material was sparkly and sapphire blue with long white gloves that stopped midway of the upper arm. The dress was low cut in the back. Kagome had gold hoops with pearls attached to them in her ears and a single pearl pendant on a gold chain around her neck. She put her hair in a long French braid. Kagome had on white knee high leather boots with short heels on them.

Sango had on a purple halter dress that tied around the neck. It cut like a V-neck in the chest area. It was form fitting to knee and flowed outward to the floor and she had a split in the right side that showed her purple suede knee high boots. The dress came right under her shoulders in the back. Sango had on silver earrings with dangling amethysts on them and a amethyst bracelet laced with silver chain on either arms. The girls were ready.

"Inuyasha Hurry UP!" Miroku was dressed and ready in his black tuxedo.

"I'm hurrying," Inuyasha had just come out the shower in his room, and was getting ready.

"I've never seen a guy take this long to get ready, I bet the girls are already done."

"Keh, shut-up and be patient!"

"Wow, you're one to talk about patient!" Inuyasha finally came out of his room and was dressed and ready in his tuxedo and had his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. (A/n: Like Miroku's only way longer.)

"Man, it's 6:30 and it starts at seven, don't you think we should be there early?"

"Keh, We get there when we get there. Let's go." Miroku and Inuyasha left the dorm and headed for the girls dorm. IT was 6:35 pm when they arrived at Kagome's dorm. Inuyasha knocked and Kagome got up off the chair, straightened her dress and motioned Sango to do the same, as she opened the door. When Kagome opened the door, Inuyasha immediately blushed and Miroku's eyes went searching for Sango. As she got up, Miroku was in awe. Sango walked up to Miroku. They stared at each other and then Sango blushed and looked away.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight," said Miroku to Sango.

"Arigato, Hou…Miroku," said Sango still blushing. The group left Kagome's dorm and began walking out of the building when Inuyasha said quietly, "I like your dress. You look good in it."

"I was waiting for you to say something." The sun was going down as reached the auditorium. They walked inside to hear the music playing. Kagome and Sango smirked as they looked at each other. _'Wondering can they dance?' 'Yeah, we've taken a lot of jobs before we became the Give and Takers.' 'let's see what they got. And hopefully we can dance in these dresses.' _

"I told you to get a split on the side Kagome-Chan." Miroku and Inuyasha looked at them confused.

"Well I guess I'll just make do then," said Kagome. Just then, some fast music had begun playing. Kagome dragged Inuyasha on the dance floor.

"I hope you can keep up with me, Inu." Inuyasha just smirked. Kagome was dancing in front of Inuyasha with her back towards him. Kagome raised her arms and put them around Inuyasha's neck and Inuyasha put his arms around her waist. They danced with the music in perfect melodic motions. Those few minutes felt like hours to them.

"Look at them," said Sango, "Its like they were made for each other." Sango and Miroku danced together and surprisingly didn't grope her.

"Can't we be made for each other too?" Miroku and Sango looked into each other's eyes. Miroku's blue eyes met Sango's brown ones. As they got lost in each other's eyes, their movements changed from awkward and uncertain to smooth and melodic.

"You really mean it, Miroku?"

"Yes," said Miroku sincerely, "I…" Sango kissed him shyly.

"That's all I needed to know." Miroku leaned down and kissed Sango full on the lips, and she kissed him back almost immediately. As the song ended, so did their kiss.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha and Kagome headed for the punch bowl. As they grabbed their drinks, Kikyo came over towards them. She was wearing a halter black dress that was too tight and cut too low. It had splits up to the hip on either side.

"What do you want?" Said Kagome.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, but I want you to know that I knew you held back during our duel. And I want to apologize for Naraku. I had nothing to do with that, he planned that himself."

"You're being a little too nice Kikyo. What are you getting out of all this?"

"Nothing, but I have a request. Give up being a Give and Taker and work for me and Naraku."

"I knew it. I don't want to hear anymore. Come one Inuyasha." As Kagome walked away Kikyo said, "You're making a big mistake."

"The nerve of her!" Kagome and Inuyasha got back on the dance floor and began dancing again. They danced for a few hours and then grabbed a table.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly.

"Huh?" Kagome turned to look at him

"I…would you be…?" Kagome put her finger to his lips and smiled. "I know you have a hard time with words so I'll just answer. Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

"Keh, I would have said it eventually." Kagome then proceeded to sit on Inuyasha's lap. Kagome looked uncomfortable and Inuyasha smirked.

"Its all Inu babe, all Inu!" Kagome blushed.

"Pervert," she muttered.

"I heard that." Inuyasha pointed at his ears.

"Well hear this," Kagome said standing up, "Si-"

"Kagome!" She turned to see Hojo and grimaced. "Hojo-kun!" Kagome plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Kagome, may I have this dance?" Kagome then sat back on Inuyasha's lap.

"No thanks, I'm here with my boyfriend."

"When did this happen?" said Hojo.

"Does it matter?" Kagome through her arm around Inuyasha's neck.

"You're gonna end up heartbroken again, Kagome." Just then Kagome got up and smacked Hojo clear across his face.

"Who are you to tell me how to run my life. And second, you don't know a damn thing about what happened between me and Jake so stop talking about things you don't know." Hojo took a napkin, spit blood in it, and walked away. (A/n: Kagome actually cursed!)

"Kagome, who's Jake?" Inuyasha asked slowly and quietly.

"Come on, Inu not you too. Does it matter?" Kagome was obviously distraught. She sighed. "He's my dead boyfriend, okay? He and his best friend, Sango's dead boyfriend, Koji, both died saving us in a mysterious fire that burned down our clubhouse where my old gang used to meet. Everyone but Sango and me got out safely. But later we found out that Shippo got out too. We are the only survivors. Happy now that you know?"

"Kagome, its okay." Inuyasha hugged Kagome. "Not exactly the 'perfect' ball." Said Kagome looking up at Inuyasha.

"It's fine." After that, they got back on the dance floor and danced the night away. It may not have been the 'perfect ball' but they both were thinking the same thing, 'As long as you're here everything is perfect.'

When the dance was over, Inuyasha walked Kagome back to her dorm room. "Hey Inu?"

"Nani?"

"What are you doing for Christmas break?"

"Well, Sesshoumaru is going away on business, so I will probably spend it alone in the house."

"Would you consider spending it with me and my family?"

"Serious?"

"Yeah, I mean we live in a shrine but that's because my Oji-san refused everywhere else."

"Sure, I guess. They wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." They were now in front of Kagome's dorm room.

"Meet me here at the time you come and pick me up for class. I'll make you breakfast if you're on time and then we catch a bus to my house. "

"Breakfast? Now I have to come."

"See ya tomorrow." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome on the lips. Kagome blushed but kissed him back.

"Bai, Kagome." Inuyasha smirked as he walked away and Kagome went inside her dorm smiling. She went to her room, changed and flopped on her bed. 'Inuyasha' was her last thought before she fell asleep.

End of Chapter 16

FukaiMori-Deep Forest

Bai-Bye

Love it, Like it, Hate it! Let me know in a review please!


	20. First Day in the City

The True Blues of High Schools

This is the 17th chapter! There are more chapters to come! I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it! Let me know in a Review after you read okay? But seriously I am enjoying writing this fic…

Chapter 17: First Day in the City

Inuyasha woke up in a cold sweat that morning. He had been dreaming about his past again. He headed for the bathroom, took a shower and got ready. He had packed his last night when he had gotten back from the dance. No one has ever asked him to spend Christmas with them before. Inuyasha came out of the room to see a note on his door.

"I'll be gone by the time you read this," it stated, "But I thought you ought to know that I am going away to see my family during Winter break but If you want to contact me call me on my cell number. Sorry I didn't get to say good bye properly. Signed, Miroku."

"Keh." Inuyasha walked out of the dorm with his bag in tow. As he came down the steps to Kagome's hallway he could smell the food from the hallway. He knocked on the door and Kagome opened the door. She had on a red long sleeve top and a pink apron that said 'Kiss the Cook'. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome.

"Just following the apron, babe."

"I see." Kagome giggled and Inuyasha smirked.

"SO what are you making?"

"Waffles and scrambled eggs, why?"

"Keh, where's the meat?" Kagome rolled her eyes at Inuyasha but smiled.

"What do you want?"

"Bacon. I know you have some in this place, onna." Kagome laughed at his demanding nature.

"Sure I'll make some why not?" Kagome had just started cooking when Inuyasha arrived. She pulled a half a pound of bacon out and put it in the oven. After about 30 minutes, Breakfast was smelling and ready. Before Kagome could get the food at the table, Inuyasha was sitting at the table waiting for her to bring the food. Kagome giggled more. 'I'm glad he likes my cooking. Its good to feel appreciated sometimes.'

The food was brought to the table and Inuyasha started wolfing it down. Though for most people, watching him each was atrocious but for Kagome it gave her a sort of satisfaction that he appreciated her. They finished eating and Kagome took off her apron to reveal that she had on a blue jean skirt and red stockings, with black knee high boots.

Inuyasha blushed at Kagome's outfit. (A/n: For all who want to know what Inu's wearing, check the bottom of the fic.) Kagome grabbed her bag and motioned Inuyasha to follow her.

"Come on Inu, we are gonna catch the bus to my house."

"Keh, I was gonna ask you to ride the Harley there but seeing as you have on a skirt we can't do that." Kagome's eyes widened at the idea of riding a Harley-Davidson.

"I've always wanted to ride on a motorcycle. Give me a sec and I will put on a something else." Kagome dashed into her room, put on a pair of tight jeans and tucked the pants leg from the knee down in a pair of red boots. She came out of the room and grabbed her bag and rushed Inuyasha out the door.

"It also has communicating helmets."

"That's so cool. We can talk while you're driving." Kagome was so excited but then it hit her. "Hey Inu, how come you have a motorcycle license and a Harley and you're not 18 yet?"

"I had a friend who owed me a favor." He smirked at his own triumph. He gave Kagome a helmet and she put it on. They got on the motorcycle and rode off. Kagome was in awe as she held onto Inuyasha's waist tightly.

"This is so cool."

"Thanks, I'm glad ya like it."

"Hey Inuyasha, you know there is a toll between here and the city."

"Keh, money's not an issue. Never has been." Kagome thought about the meaning of his sentence and then it clicked.

"Now I remember where I have heard your name from before. You're a Takahashi. You're father was a big shot in the underground. He was known for being a gentle man but a ruthless businessman. His company was and is running very well. Unfortunately, he was murdered. Though his murderer is known, he is hard to catch. That man has a major bounty on his head."

"How do you know all that?"

"Sango and I did some research work to prove our skills."

"What else do you know about my father?"

"I know that he had two sons which is you and Sesshoumaru. Also that the oldest one is running it, and that Inu Taisho split the shares in half, so that each one will profit from it. You're father ran two businesses, one in the underground selling weapons and the other a government official in Foreign Affairs".

They stopped at a light and a blue convertible pulled up. Kagome looked over to see her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi cruising. They were one year older than Kagome and friends with Hojo. Kagome waved at them and they looked at her strangely.

"Inuyasha, gomen, I don't mean to yell in your ears."

"Wha?"

"YUKA, ERI, AYUMI!" They recognized her voice anywhere and waved back. They motioned them to pull over.

"Inu, pull over onegai."

"Onna, first you yell in my ears then you ask me to pull over to talk to your weird friends."

"How do you know if they are weird or not?"

"Anyone who is in a convertible that bright with pink and yellow flowers painted on it are weird." They pulled over on one of the streets and Kagome got off Inuyasha's Harley. Inuyasha and Kagome took off their helmets as the wind blew through their hair.

"OMG Kagome! Your going out with HIM!"

"He's so hot! I can see why you blew off Hojo." Inuyasha growled in distaste for Hojo's name. Yuka start whispering.

"I see he's the jealous type." Ayumi pointed at his ears and they all looked up as Kagome put her hand over her face. Inuyasha winced at the touch from the girls rubbing his ears.

"So, Kagome where are you two going?"

"We're going to my house. He's gonna spend Christmas with us." All of their eyes widened and they looked at Inuyasha.

"Listen here, you do anything to hurt her and we'll come after you."

"Keh, Don't you three know anything. The Give…"

"The Giver. It's a book I'm reading. I really like it you should read it. Listen we gotta go. I'll call you later." Kagome put her helmet on and rushed Inuyasha to put on his. He was glad to leave the girls behind and they sped off into the sun.

"I told you they were weird."

"I know, I know. Gomen, please don't mention me being a Give and Taker. Everyone doesn't know or need to know that. My mom and grandpa don't know half of it, they think I was working at a miko facility to earn money."

"So why did you tell the school?"

"Because I hate people asking me questions about my abilities. This school calls for no restraints and we restrain our power all the time."

Inuyasha and Kagome came upon the tolls. Inuyasha was impatient like usual and Kagome giggled at him.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You. You're so impatient, relax will ya?"

"Keh, this is stupid why do we have to pay?"

"I don't know. But its $6 dollars." They pulled up to the toll. He gave the man a 20-dollar bill. HE made change and they sped off.

"How much do you have on you Inu?"

"Not that it matters but I carry twenty and then my card." Kagome shook her head. They were both thinking the same thing. 'I wonder what I can get him/her for Christmas.' They arrive at Kagome's home. Kaoru had a sign in her hand saying 'Inuyasha and Kagome forever'. Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed as they pulled up in the Harley-Davidson.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me that you were bringing a guest with you. Oh well."

"But I did tell you. Last night on the phone." Kagome looked at her mom strangely as she teleported up the steps. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Inuyasha went over to the Harley and pressed a button under it. The motorcycle suddenly reverted to a mere charm. He put the charm on a chain and around his neck.

"You know Toutosai's shop too? Or rather he is a family friend."

"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked up at the shrine. "No wonder you're a runner, look at these steps."

"Race ya."

"Keh, as if you could be me."

"Okay. Ready…set…and…"

"Hurry up already."

"GO." Kagome and Inuyasha tore up the steps. Inuyasha was slightly ahead of Kagome and rolled his eyes. Kagome 'hmph'ed and sped up faster. She passed him briefly before he came up on her again. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, sped up, and reached the top of the stairs. About 15 seconds later, she joined Inuyasha at the top of the stairs.

"Keh, I told you it couldn't be done."

"Fine, but it was fun anyway." Kagome pouted slightly. Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the shrine and Kagome said,

"Welcome to Higurashi Shrine. This," she pointed to, "is the Goshinbuku Tree and past it is my house." They walked into the house and Kagome called her mom.

"KA-san, what room did you prepare?"

"Well, honey I thought you could just share a room?" Kagome laughed.

"No seriously, what room?"

"I'm serious Kagome."

"EH!" Kagome screamed.

"Well take him up Kagome, I'm sure he doesn't want to hold his bag all day." Kagome's eye was twitching as she headed upstairs.

"I can't believe her." Kagome and Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room. It had blue walls with clouds, moons, and stars painted. The ceiling had glow in the dark stars on it. She had a desk, futon, full sized bed, vanity mirror dresser, and a closet in her room. The furniture was black, with black and blue coverings on them. On her dresser was a small 13" color television. Kagome opened the blinds and let the sun in.

"Well you can have the futon."

"What about the bed…" Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's blush.

"SIT!" As Inuyasha fell flat on his face Kagome spoke again. "Don't get any ideas. Please don't go Miroku on me."

"Wench what was that for?"

"IT was for being a pervert."

"Keh." Just then Kagome's cell phone was ringing.

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Hey Kago-Chan wassup?"

"Nothing much. I am home and Inuyasha came with me."

"Honto? I didn't know you two were so…"

"Don't go there. I invited him cause he said he would be alone during Christmas. Nobody deserves that."

"You two wanna come over here. I am sure Kaoru won't mind."

"Sure why not? See ya in 10." Kagome hung up the phone. "Hey Inu, lets go chill with Sango."

"Keh, whatever." Kagome jumped out her bedroom window and Inuyasha looked at her strangely as she sat in the tree.

"And why not the front door?"

"Because it's easier to get to her house this way." Inuyasha jumped out behind her. Kagome waved bye to her mom and she opened the window.

"Be back by dinner." Kagome and Inuyasha went down the street.  
Kagome blushed as Inuyasha's arm went around her waist. Inuyasha smirked at Kagome.

"Still not used to contact huh?"

"Oh shut-up. Anyway we have to catch a bus."

"Why not just a taxi?"

"How about the Harley?"

"Keh."

"Well if you're going to be like that, a taxi's coming now." The taxi came around the corner and Inuyasha motioned Kagome to get in. Kagome gave the man an address and they went on. They were silent all the way to Sango's. Inuyasha paid the taxi driver as they got out of the car.

"Thanks." Muttered Inuyasha. "For inviting me out here." Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"No problem." Kagome kissed him on the cheek and knocked on the door.

End of Chapter 17

Love it, Like it, Hate it! Let me know review it ONEGAI!

Onna-Woman

Onegai-Please

Gomen- I'm sorry

Moshi Moshi- hello esp. when answering the phone

Arigato- Thank you

Honto-Really

Inuyasha was wearing black jeans and a red shirt with dragons breathing fire. He had on a pair of black timberlands and a thick black jean jacket with Harley-Davidson printed on the back. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.


	21. Meeting Tensions

The True Blues of High Schools

This is the 18th chapter and I suppose everyone wants to know why I start all my chapters with that particular phrase. Well, that was going to be the original name for this story and till this very chapter I still am not sure whether or not to change the chapter. Well to all my darling fans, on with the story…

Chapter 18: Meeting Tensions

Sango opened the door and motioned them to come in. Inuyasha and Kagome looked around to see all sorts of decorations high and low. They were mistletoes much to Inuyasha's annoyance. Kagome saw that Shippou in his flying shape was putting up decorations all over the tree.

"Shippo-Chan!" He looked over and Kagome and landed. He went back to his original form. Kagome walked over to him and gave him a hug. Inuyasha began growling and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Shippou-Chan, meet Inuyasha my new boyfriend." Inuyasha crossed his arms and 'Keh'ed.

"Not very friendly huh?"

"Not in the least bit, but anyway. How are you enjoying it here? Glad that you can 'sit' and relax? I know I like being able to 'sit' and relax." Inuyasha's face was flat in Sango's carpet. He was muttering to himself.

"What's that Inu? You want to come and 'sit' on the couch with Shippou-Chan and me? Come on in and 'SIT' down." Inuyasha was a now in a small crater imprinted of him. Once the spell wore off, Inuyasha started muttering something that sounded much like 'evil wench', and went to sit next to Kagome. Shippou looked at Kagome with laughter in his eyes.

"So Shippou-Chan, you gonna enroll in school or you going to get a job?"

"Well, I have been training so that I can try out for a scholarship to your school early. So I haven't been sitting very much." Inuyasha flinched at the statement but said nothing.

Miroku was sitting in the house with his adopted father and his family. Miroku looked around and felt as if he were in the company of strangers. He was bored and looked at the snow falling outside; he sighed.

"You know if you want to spend Winter break with your friends you can still go." Miroku looked up and smiled.

"That wouldn't be right."

"Come off it. You don't need to be around drunks and their strange families." His cheeks were rosy and flushed. He was already drunk. Miroku shook his head. He took out a notepad, put it in plain sight so that his surrogate father could see it, and left a note for him knowing where he was.

Miroku took his packed bag and left with his car. Sango had given him her address in case of anything. He looked down at the address as he filled up his tank. (A/n: Wow, he has a little money on him huh?) Miroku started driving towards his destination, which was about 50 miles away.

Sango, Kagome and Shippo were laughing when Sango's phone started beeping. Sango looked down to see that Miroku had text messaged her. Sango looked at Kagome. "Kago-Chan, Miroku is on his way here."

"Nani? I thought he was spending Christmas with his family."

"Guess not."

"Chotto Matte."

"Nani?"

"You gave him your address!" Kagome stared at her in disbelief, "You are crazy."

"Am I? You brought your boyfriend with you."

"It better than giving him my address. Speaking of which, where is Kohaku?"

"He's at your house with Souta."

"Are you coming by and spending the holiday with us or are you going to stay here?"

"Well after Miroku gets here, Shippo, me, and him can get up to your house. I'm sure Souta will be happy to see Shippou considering he was supposed to be dead," said Sango flatly.

"What are getting upset with me for?"

"I'm not upset with you but you make it seem like you're the only one with a boyfriend here."

"That's not what I mean and you know that. I am just surprised that you gave him your address."

"You know what Kago-_Chan_," Sango said smugly, "try caring about my safety in other places? Did you care about it during the fire or how about Jake's?" Sango covered her mouth after saying it. She knew she hurt Kagome's feelings. Kagome was shaking. She ran out of the house and away from Sango. She masked her scent and made herself invisible to the naked eye.

Kagome ran to a place only she knew about. It was a small wooded area of the park. There was a clearing in the middle where there was surrounded by trees. She ran to middle to catch her breath and relax. Tears were in her eyes.

'How could you have said such a thing Sango?'

'How could she say such a thing?'

'Who's there? Could you be--?'

'How could dear Dear Sango-Chan say something like that?'

'Leave me alone. I don't know what you are but stay out of my mind.'

'One problem, I am you.' Images flashed before Kagome's mind.

'Get out of me head.'

'How can I?'

'Stop talking to me, you are not me.'

'I'm not? I know you very well Kagome-Chan. You know that I am you. Only I can stay in your mind this long before you put barriers up. How else could I get in undetected?'

'Liar. I won't believe you.' The voice flashed more images in Kagome's mind. This time they were clear. They were of Kagome's friends and family.

'What do you want from me?'

'I want you. I want your power. I want your body.' Just then a giant youkai came and grabbed Kagome's body undetected. Kagome was still arguing with the voice.

'I won't let you have me that easily.'

'Correction Kagome. You body is already gone from wherest you left it.'

'Well then I guess I will have to say sayonara to you then.'

'Not so fast.'

'Ja ne.' Kagome came out of her sleeping state. The youkai had her over his shoulder. Kagome started squirming under the giant's grip. As his grip tightened Kagome smirked. She let the tears in her eyes fall on his massive shoulder. The giant youkai hissed in pain dropping Kagome. Kagome fell in a graceful landing. The youkai roared as his left shoulder became immobile.

"You see those burns. That's the burn from my attack called miko tears of fire. It burns through to your muscles making your arm immobile." The monster roared and came charging at her. Kagome shook her head. She squeezed her necklace and her bow and arrows became full sized.

"They really should warn idiots like you." Kagome let an arrow fly and the giant disintegrated. The only thing left was a bone.

"I'll take that with me." She picked up the bone piece and walked back through the forest.

"So what do you think Lieutenant General?" said Ah.

"I think she will be a great addition to the force." The lieutenant was looking out the window into the city.

"And her partner?" said Un.

"The same. There is something special about this group. I want you to continue to test them."

"Demo Lieutenant General, they are starting to suspect." Said Ah. The Lieutenant General turned around and proceeded to smack him when Un stood in front.

"We may take orders from you but the Chief is still your boss." The lieutenant General's eyes narrowed dangerously. Un kept eye contact with his piercing emerald greenish gold eyes. The Lieutenant General sighed and turned right back around.

"Very well, next time test the partner."

"Lieutenant General…"

"That's an order. You are dismissed." The mysterious person sat down in his chair. The Lieutenant General pressed a button on the phone.

"Yes Lieutenant."

"Janet, send another operative out to challenge her partner."

"Hai, General-sama."

Kagome came back to Sango's house with the piece of bone in hand. Sango opened the door and hugged Kagome.

"Sorry about me blowing up like that."

"Don't worry about it." Kagome handed Sango the bone. "Here, it's a present from THEY."

"Testing again are they?"

"Yep. I have a feeling they will test you next. I still think that they are part of the syndicate. Either that or the CIA but who cares its an honor that they are trying to scout us." They walked back into the living room.

"Inu, you haven't said a word the whole time."

"Keh."

"I'm sorry Inu but 'Keh' is not a word."

"Wenches should know their place."

"Well your place is in the ground. SIT!" Inuyasha was falling face flat onto the ground when the doorbell rang. Sango got out of her seat and opened the door. Miroku was standing there with a duffel bag.

"Hey babe!" He smiled as Sango shyly through her arms around his neck. Miroku came through the door as Inuyasha's face crashed into the ground.

"I see, Inuyasha is being a jerk again. You'd think he would be nicer now that him and Kagome are a couple." He dropped his duffel bag beside Inuyasha.

"So can I stay here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Shippou came into the room and looked Miroku up and down. "You had better not hurt her or I will find you and kick your ass." Miroku looked at Shippou strangely.

"And who are you?" Tension was thick and glares were being exchanged between them. Kagome stood up.

"Miroku, meet Shippou-Chan, the last member of our group. He's like me and Sango's little brother. Shippou-Chan this is Sango's boyfriend, Miroku." Inuyasha was standing up dusting off his clothes.

"Oi Miroku, what are you doing here?"

"My relatives told me to go spend time with my friends instead of them and their drunkness." Sango and Kagome giggled. Inuyasha sighed.

"Well isn't this just fun? One big happy reunion, all we need is wimpy wolf and Red and we'll have everyone oh I just can't wait." Inuyasha's sarcasm had been bothering Kagome. This was the last straw, Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse us, everyone I need to discuss something with Inuyasha here." Sango sighed.

"Okay, minna to the basement." Miroku looked confused but Shippo and Sango headed for the basement quick and in a hurry. When they reached the bottom of the steps, Sango sighed.

"Kagome's upset with Inuyasha though I am not really sure why. I suppose it has something to do with Inuyasha's smug behavior since he came." They heard a loud thump upstairs.

"Shouldn't we be worried about her?"

"I think its Inuyasha you should worry about." Shippo 'hmphed'. "He's a real asshole."

"Shippo-kun, such language is not appropriate for your age."

"Neither is it for yours but you taught me anyway." Sango turned red in embarrassment.

"That doesn't mean you should use it." Another thud came from upstairs and the purring from downstairs made everyone jump.

"Oh, there you are Kirara. I was wondering where you were." The cat with two tails purred as Sango picked her up. She stroked her hair softly.

"This is my cat. She's special because she can make herself big enough for all three of us to ride and she can fly." Miroku looked at the cat in awe.

"Its rare to find a fire-cat like that even in the underground."

"So do you have a reason for acting like this?" Kagome was enraged and wanted a decent answer from him. To keep from hitting him she was summoning things to hit. The thumps were her 'sitting' Inuyasha.

"I came up true because I'm always alone during the holidays but I thought of it as a chance to spend time with you and your family. To see what kind life you live." Inuyasha was all flustered, upset, and shaking from Kagome's constant badgering. Kagome went back to normal and sighed.

"I'm sorry for over reacting."

"Damn right, you should be. Look what you did to the place."

"Shut-up just SHUT-UP! Don't make feel worse than I already do. Let me clean up."

"Keh." Inuyasha sat on the couch as Kagome used her powers to clean up the mess made. 'I guess I deserved that.' She thought as she finished cleaning up. She went towards the basement door.

"Its okay to come out now."

"So did you kill him or is he just unconscious?" Kagome grinned.

"Neither." Sango started grinning too.

"Oh don't tell me you cremated him." Kagome giggled.

"No, he's alive and well sitting on the couch." Sango giggled.

"I didn't know," Sango said coming up the steps, "You never can tell with you." The rest of them came up the stairs cautiously looking around.

"Oh for God's sakes, I wasn't creating a war up here. I was just getting some frustrations off my chest." Miroku smiled slyly.

"They look the same to me." Miroku was grinning to Sango's disgust. She turned and smacked him. "You wound me Sango, you know you're the only one for me." He then proceeded to grope her. Sango smacked him across the other cheek.

"Won't you ever learn?" Shippo looked around at all of them.

"What do they teach you guys at that school?" Kagome and Sango laughed at Shippo's statement but the guys looked confused.

"Did we just miss something?" said Miroku looked confused.

"Keh, I don't know but this is going to be a weird vacation."

End of Chapter18

Nani-What

Chotto Matte- Hold on/ Wait a minute

Minna-Everyone

Oi-Hey

Hai-Yes

Ja Ne-See ya later/See you around

Demo-But

Hate it, Like it, Love it! Let me know, Reviewing is only a click away!


	22. One Night Band

The True Blues of High Schools

Here you are ready for the next chapter! Its chapter 19 all, aren't you just glad you had this chapter to look forward to? Crickets squeaking Okay, I get it but listen read this chapter and I am sure you'll enjoy it! Toodles! Read and Review it and don't you forget it!

Chapter 19: One Night Band

Sango walked over toward Miroku silently. She looked over at Kagome and winked.

"Miroku, can we drive your car?"

"Why?"

"Because, we promised our friends we would go see them." Shippou looked at Kagome and Sango.

"Unfortunately, you two can't come." Said Kagome.

"Nani? Why the hell not?"

"Because your not inconspicuous enough. I mean, you with your silver hair and all."

"Keh, I will come if I damn well please."

"Oh no you won't. I won't have you embarrass Me.," said Kagome glaring at Inuyasha.

"Embarrass you? Is that what I am to you an embarrassment? I see like sister like sister. You claim that you and Kikyo are nothing alike but you are more alike than I thought. You invited me up here then you tell me this bull. Which is it Kagome? Do you like me or was I just a constellation prize for defeating Kikyo." (A/n: Ouch Inu, I know she kinda deserved but sheesh!)

Kagome was shaking, and tears were streaming down her face. "I didn't mean…for you to…I don't think…that you're an…embarrassment…its just…-"

"Save it. I suppose I should expect that from you." Inuyasha's words were dripping with venom.

"Osuwari!" Inuyasha fell face flat. "Inuyasha, I just wanted to tell my friends about you first. They don't know all the details of the school or about me and Sango. They know we are the Give and Takers and that we were in a gang but they don't know all the facts and your big mouth could leak information best left between the five of us."

Inuyasha was recovering from the fall when Shippou spoke,

"Did you warn them about Deena?"

"What about her?" Inquired Miroku.

"Well, lets just say she's very over protective of us and she might try to force you to divulge information about yourselves that…"

"She's an ace tracker," said Kagome interrupting Sango, "She's very skilled and she won't hesistate to question you. Its part of her nature."

"Keh, she's a nosy wench is what your saying."

"Osuwari! How would you know Inu, you've never met her. Anyway, she was never in our gang because she was already in Secret Forces."

"Secret Forces?" Shippou nodded his head.

"Hai, That's the reason why I'm hesitant to bring you two along. Though, you two know our identities, we have made quite a few enemies and this would be a perfect opportunity to pull one over on us."

"If we thought you were untrustworthy we would have wiped your memory." Said Sango seriously looking at them.

"Keh, I can handle what ever they throw at me."

"I'm afraid not Inu, that's something that Sango and I never tamper with."

"Keh, you act as if I don't have your experience. You don't know much about my past."

"Believe me Inu, any info I wanted on you I don't have to ask. I know that you and Miroku were the leaders of the Red Dragons. I also know that you had a rivalry with Naraku's gang the Blades. That's why it was disgusting that Kikyo went with him after the Fiasco with his gang. I also know your weak point which is coming up in a few days if I am not mistaken." Kagome looked at Inuyasha who narrowed his eyes dangerously. He said nothing just folded his arms and closed his eyes saying 'Keh!'

"Wow, high tensions, you would never guess those two were going out." Shippou said.

"Oh its just lover's quarrel right Sango?" Miroku's hand was suddenly planted under Sango's butt. Her face turned bright red but not as red as Miroku's after she smacked him. Shippou sighed.

"I hope I don't ever have these problems."

"So, since the guys are too jealous to let us go alone why don't we just call Deena?" Sango nodded in agreement. She grabbed the portable phone from the kitchen and handed it to Kagome. Kagome dialed the number.

"Moshi Moshi." Kagome heard after 3 rings on Deena cell phone.

"HEY D!"

"Kagome, hey what's up?"

"Nothing you wouldn't expect. Listen, is it a good day to come down to the club?"

"Club," exclaimed Inuyasha, "You were going to a club without us!" His eye was twitching.

"Osuwari," Said Kagome away from the phone. Inuyasha feel on the ground as Deena began speaking.

"Well, maybe but it won't be easy. Your visits are too few, you're losing your credibility. I guess it wouldn't hurt but who are you coming with."

"Sango's boyfriend and my boyfriend came down with us for Winter break and…"

"Honto!" said Deena devilishly, "What do you two plan on DOING per say?" Kagome blushed at Deena's implication.

"Nani! Nothing, its just I…we want you to meet them and of course Shippou-Chan will come as well."

"Uh-huh, okay but you know you two need to change what you normally wear. No red or blue today, it'll attract attention to yourselves and you will be asked to fulfill the normal request."

"Hai, so what time?"

"Around well its 6:30 now maybe 10 tonight. Big crowd and no hired help."

"Great," said Kagome sarcastically, "Big crowd."

"Well you have to earn your way back in. This will do the trick. I hope you two's boyfriends can sing, dance or play an instrument. Good Luck."

"Arigato, Deena Ja Ne."

"Babai!" Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. She looked at Sango and Shippou.

"She said we have to fulfill the normal request."

"But we don't even know if either of them can do anything to help us."

"And we can't wear red or blue tonight."

"Nani? Why the hell not?" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inu, its hard to explain. See there are certain days when things are dangerous to do or say. Some gangs are going to be there and we don't want to be on the bad side. Especially with you two, Shippou, Sango and I grew up there most people know us and are allies but the ones who aren't are what we are worried about."

"Keh, what are you worried about we'll protect you no matter what and you two aren't exactly weaklings either." Kagome and Sango's cheeks blushed light pink. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Do either of you have any musical talent?" Inuyasha and Miroku were caught off guard by Sango's question.

"Well, I play the drums, though I can't really sing well." Said Miroku.

"I can play the electric guitar, and I guess I am an okay singer."

"Well," said Sango sighing, "its worth a try. See this is a dancing and singing club. We have to sing in order to get in. They know we can sing but in order to get you two in we need to form a band. We have to sing three songs. You guys up for it?"

"I have learned to do keyboarding." Everyone turned to see Shippou. "Yeah, know how to play and I want to help." Sango and Kagome smirked.

"Well we have 3 and a half hours," said Kagome firmly, "We have to look inconspicuous and sound good. We can all wear black but we have to look like a real band. Wear a big coat over your black tank tops. Now three songs any suggestions."

"Well," said Sango, "Since its around Christmas time maybe we should do Christmas songs."

"Keh, what gang wants to here a band play Christmas songs?"

"You got any bright ideas, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, how about we sing Bring me to Life by Evanescence, and Hero by Chad Kroeger and Josey Scott. That way we have one song that is a guy and a girl, and then another song where just the guys sing. The parts can interchange between you and Kagome." Shippou looked amazed, Miroku smirked and Kagome and Sango had surprised looks on their faces.

"Okay that's two songs. Now we need one song sung by only the girls."

"Sango and I will sing 'When You Believe' and you and Shippo can sing Hero."

"Keh, what are you and Sango going to do for that part?"

"I can play the bass and Sango will play the key board. Shippo and Sango switch places."

"Keh, can he sing?"

"Keh, can you?" said Kagome imitating Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku sweat dropped.

"Alright what order would be best?"

"I think we should sing 'Bring Me to Life' first. Then we should sing 'When you Believe' then lastly 'Hero', that way it's not boring."

"Okay, looks like we have a plan. Does everyone know the songs? Oh and 'When you Believe' we'll sing it a capella. The guys can get ready for the next part. Miroku you can do drumming in the back ground to help us stay on beat. So Sango, I'm leaving you in charge. I'm going back to my house and grab Inuyasha's duffle bag while you practice in your basement."

"Matte Kagome, I think we should go to your house and practice. All the equipment is there and the club is closer to you."

"Well, I don't know about the club being closer to me but if you'd prefer that then let's go assuming Miroku is driving us." Miroku gaped.

"But I have a sports car. What's it look like having everyone in the car with me?"

"Don't bring a car if you don't wanna drive." Miroku pouted.

"So," clapped Kagome, "Everyone grab their extra clothes and onto my house."

"I got shotgun." Sango said first. She ran upstairs grabbed her outfit then ran back downstairs and into Miroku's car. Kagome was behind her and the guys came shortly afterwards. Kagome was on the left, Inuyasha in the middle and Shippou on the right. Sango sat in the Passenger side and Miroku was at the wheel.

"Go all the way to end of the street make a right, then go through 3 lights and make a left. Once you get to a sign that says 'Shrine' turn right again and then make a left and park."

"You expect me to remember that?" said Miroku looking at Kagome as if she had three heads.

"Yes, I do. Sango will get you there."

"Shippou who taught you to play the keyboard?"

"This guy named Finaldi. He smelled horrible but he was a good teacher." Sango turned around abruptly. Kagome looked shocked.

"Daijobu? He didn't do anything to you or attempt anything did he?"

"No why?"

"Never mind it's not a story worth telling." Said Sango hotly.

"Are you alright Sango?"

"Just drive the damn car Houshi."

"Do you think you could-"

"Fine Miroku, just don't ask about it okay?" Miroku looked satisfied as he took the first of the 2 lefts. The car was quiet as they drove to Kagome's home. They finally parked when the silence was broken.

"Minna, grab all of your stuff and stand in a circle. I'm going to teleport us up to the front door." Kagome stood in the middle and called upon her power and teleported everyone up to the front door.

"Welcome to my humble abode. MY mom is cooking so I will tell her while Sango you take them to the band room or the basement." Kagome headed for the kitchen to see her mom in an apron.

"Ka-san, um we have more guests today but don't worry they won't be sleeping over. We'll be in the basement."

"Okay, Kagome dear. I'll send Souta down to fetch you when dinner's done." Kagome headed to the basement. She opened the door to hear the music to 'Bring Me to Life'. Kagome hurried down the steps. She looked around to see who was playing what. Inuyasha was on guitar, Miroku was on the drums Shippou was playing the keyboard and Sango was on the bass. Kagome's eyes danced with delight.

"Sango I didn't know you still remembered how to play."

"Well, I do have one at home. I guess you never really loose it."

"That's great. I can play the bass if you want."

"No you concentrate on singing. I think I want you to sing that song by yourself."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll sing back up but I will sing in 'When You Believe'. Don't worry about me just sing." Kagome nodded and looked at Inuyasha.

"You ready?"

"Keh, been ready."

"You ready Shippou? You start the song the song off."

"Hai, I am."

"Alright lets go." Shippou began playing the music. The keyboard was soft and sweet but it was very in tune and left no room for mistakes. Kagome prepared. She relaxed and took a breath and began singing.

Inuyasha's POV

When Kagome began singing I felt as if everything better. I felt as if the world was brighter. She had a great voice. Sango's part is coming up to start playing while Kagome continued to sing. Everything that I'm feeling now never compared to the relationship I had with Kikyo. Kagome's so understanding and I feel as if I actually have a relationship except when we blow up on each other. Everyone came in as Kagome said 'Where I've become so numb.' She continues to sing and its beautiful.

"Without a soul,

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold.

Until you find it there and lead

Its back home…"

MY part in the chorus is coming up and I am nervous of course no one here or ever knows what's going through me head.

"Wake me up." I said.

"Wake me up inside,"

"I can't wake up." I said

I repeated those lines in the chorus. Sango began singing under Kagome beautifully. Their voices together sound almost angelic, Its amazing how people sound together in harmony. I continue to play and I can see a smile forming on Kagome's face. She seems to be finally enjoying herself and not nervous because the note seemed to be right on key as if they weren't before. They chorus has come and gone again and Kagome begins to sing the climax of the song.

"Frozen inside with out your touch

Without your love darling…"

While saying that line she looks over and winks at me and blush faintly. Sometimes I don't think I understand her anymore than she understands me. She stares at me throughout this whole part.

"Only you are the life amongst the dead."

My cue comes in.

"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me."

She begins to sing.

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,

Got to open my eyes to everything."

I found myself so caught up in her bluish grey eyes that I almost stumbled upon the next part. She smiles and hits the notes. The chorus goes on and Sango and I join in on necessary parts but basically its her song. She holds the last note of the song as the kitsune brat is the only one left playing. Everyone seems to be pleased with their performance.

"You gotta great voice Kagome." I said to her softly. I think she was the only one to here me but that Kitsune brat might have too. She smiled at me. If only she knew what it means to see her smile.

"Arigato, Inu. Glad to know you like more than my cooking." I smirked. Smiling just never been my thing.

"So," said Sango, "Kagome and I will practice 'When you Believe' and all of you will be our audience." Miroku got from behind the drums, the kitsune brat and I all got off the stage in Kagome's basement. It really is a nice basement. It smells like Pine.

Actually as I look around, the basement could be an apartment if it was finished. You come down stairs and there is the stage sitting there with the band equipment on it. Then if you are facing the stage to the left is the bathroom and laundry room and to the right is a storage room and a backroom with a lock on it. Facing the stage is a bar area with unoccupied space behind it except the refrigerator. I turned back around as the girls began singing. I sat down and listened to them.

" Many nights we pray," Sango began,

"With no proof anyone

Could hear

And our hearts a hopeful song

We barely understood."

The words for this song are wonderful. They seem to speak to you when they are sung or even read. And this is why I never tell anyone what I'm thinking because people would think that I'm acting strange and someone would make a mistake of saying something and then I'd have to kick their ass.

"No we are not afraid, Kagome began,

"Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains long

Before we knew we could

(Together)

Oh yes there can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is Frail

Its hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe

Some how you will

You will when you believe

There harmonies are amazing but I have learned after being around them this long that there are a lot of amazing things about those two. Sometimes I wonder how they managed to contain themselves around other people.

"In this time of Fear," Kagome sang,

"When prayer so often proves in vain

Hope seems like the summer bird

Too swiftly flown away."

"And now I'm standing here," Sango sang

My heart so full I can't explain

Speaking faith

And speaking words

I never thought I say

(Together)

Oh yes there can be miracles

When you believe

When you believe (Kagome)

Though hope is Frail

Its hard to kill

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

You can achieve (Sango)

When you believe

Some how you will

You will when you believe."

The song was over and it was time for that kitsune brat and me to sing 'Hero'. I didn't even know Sango and Kagome liked rock music but obviously they do. This proves that we need to spend more time together but no one ever listens to me. (A/n: That's because Inu, sometimes you sound like a complete idiot!)

"I think this song will need to be modified a bit." Said Kagome to all of us, "There are two bass players and two guitarists in this song and we don't have an extra bass player. It may not sound exactly like it but close enough where the audience won't be disappointed."

"I don't give a rat's ass about the audience. It's there damn fault we are in this predicament now." I said.

"And that's why you say everything you want now and use your voice for singing only Inuyasha. I don't wanna have to fight tonight."

"What about the band name?" said the Kitsune Brat. That brat always has something to say. I wish he would keep his thoughts to himself sometimes.

"Well," said Kagome, "I don't know."

"Taken care of it, we all wear weapons around our necks so how about 'Fighting Spirits'. That way we won't bring attention to ourselves because of the necklaces."

"Good idea, Sango-Chan. So there it is."

"Keh, let's just get on with the song." I was hungry and her mom was bound to be done with dinner soon. Singing on a full stomach is never recommended.

"Stop being so impatient Inu."

"Keh." So the brat finally comes up here along with everyone else. Everyone was ready. So I started playing and singing.

"How come you get to sing Kroeger's part?" Everyone stops. Why did that Kitsune brat have to open his big mouth.

"Because I'm older and my voice is deeper than yours." I'm not letting that little kitsune brat sing this part. No way in hell.

"SO what? I wanna sing that part." They say he's thirteen but he sounds like he's 5. What a brat!

"NO, I started it and I plan on singing it." Oh great, he's going crying to Kagome. She's gonna sit me for sure.

"Kagome, I wanna sing that part."

"Sorry, Shippou but it would be less of a strain on you if you sung Josey Scott's part. But if you two don't decide soon then we'll pick a different song all together. Linkin Park maybe."

"Keh, doesn't matter to me."

"Alright, how about Papercut?" said Miroku. It's the first time he's said something the whole time. I guess he's been into the drums.

End of Inuyasha's POV

"Well I think, since it's the same kinda voice type. Not too much screaming it would be fine for them to sing it." He said.

"So are you two up for it. Shippou you sing the first verse, Inuyasha you sing the second verse." Said Sango. Everyone took their respective places and Miroku started it with the drums. Next it was Inuyasha on the guitar. Lastly were Sango on the keyboard and Kagome on the bass. Then Shippou began singing. It sounded just like Linkin Park except the quality of voice was a bit different. Shippou and Inuyasha's voices surprisingly enough sounded great together. After the end of the song everyone seemed pleased.

"Well minna," said Kagome triumphantly, "I think we have ourselves a great One Night Band."

"You know, once Shippou starts going to our school," said Sango, "We can actually have a band. We could make a little extra money that way."

"As if money's an issue," said Miroku and Inuyasha together. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and started laughing.

"Well, us three had to work a little harder for our money." Just then Souta, came downstairs.

"Hey, Kagome dinner's…woah, when did all of you guys get here." Souta looked around. His eyes met Shippou's.

"Shippou, you still alive. Kagome does mom know that?"

"She does now, with all your yelling."

"I was not yelling."

"Yeah you were."

"No I wasn't."

"I have better things to do than to argue with a 12 year old." They all headed upstairs to the kitchen for dinner.

End of Chapter 19

Like it, Love it, Hate it! Let me know in a review.


	23. Clubbin'

vThe True Blues of High Schools

Hey all! Thanks for bearing with up until now! I hope you are enjoying the story because I am enjoying bringing it to you! So this is chapter 20 and Don't forget to read and review! Now on with the chapter!

PS: the parts in ( insert word here) are Sango singing in the back ground.

Chapter 20: Clubbin'

The gang had finished dinner and were now preparing for the big performance. It was 8: 30 when they started occupying space to change into their clothes. Inuyasha was changing in the bathroom, Miroku in Soutas' room and the girls in Kagome's room. Shippou was in the downstairs bathroom.

Sango was applying mascara to add to their all black look. Sango was wearing a black strapless shirt and baggy black cargo pants with a pair black and white of Chuck's. Kagome had on a black tank top and a mini skirt. She had on a pair of knee high timberlands and black leggings. She brushed her hair and was ready. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and nodded. They walked out of the room to find Inuyasha and Miroku standing on either side of the door.

Inuyasha had on a pair of baggy black faded jeans, black timberlands and a form fitting tank top. His hair was untied and flowing down his back. Miroku had on a pair of baggy black jeans, all black Chuck's and a form fitting tank top. His hair was in the usual low ponytail. Shippou was waiting for them downstairs. They came down stairs to see Shippou in a black tee shirt, dark blue jeans with a chain hanging from both sides, and a plain pair of black sneakers. His hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Kagome checked her cell phone to see it was about 9 pm.

"You guys wanna go now or wait?"

"I think we should call Deena and ask if it's okay to come now?" said Sango.

"Okay, you call her." Sango left the room briefly to call Deena.

Inuyasha's POV

I have to admit Kagome looks good in that outfit but a lot of guys are going to think so. I need to make it clear that she's my girl and nobody else's.

"You always wear that kinda outfit?" I asked. I think she knows where I am going with this because she looked at me strangely.

"Sometimes but its not that big of a deal." I think it is a big deal. What if some guy hits on her and I am not around to say anything.

"What if some guy hits on you?"

"What are you, jealous?" I blushed faintly. I know she has some empathic powers but sometimes she acts like she's some kind of mind reader. Damn it, how does she always know what I am doing.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're all red. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Trust me." She says that but I have never been here before and I don't take that kind of stuff lightly. I have to remember to trust her and she's never given me reason to doubt that. I suppose I should tell her that but I suspect she already knows.

End of Inuyasha's POV

Sango came back out of the kitchen after being on the phone with Deena.

"She said it was fine."

"What took you so long Sango-Chan?"

"Caine."

"Oh, maybe you should have ended the conversation earlier."

"I tried. That guy has no patience."

"I know." The guys looked at Kagome and Sango strangely. Kagome cleared it up for them. "Caine is Deena's boyfriend. Let's just say he gets impatient when she's not paying attention to him."

"SO let's go." Everyone in the group grabbed their heavy coat. Ms. Higurashi greeted them on their way out.

"I hope you have your key Kagome dear and good luck on your gig." They waved good-bye and left out the door.

"Let's take a cab." suggested Sango.

"What about my car?" said Miroku.

"If you want to keep your car you'll leave it here." Miroku pouted and Shippou rolled his eyes.

"The neighborhood is still like that I gather."

"Yeah, the people seem to be getting worse after we left. We kept the peace and even with the little we did, we weren't able to change it much and it hasn't gotten much better." said Kagome.

"Its hard to believe you two grew up in such a rough neighborhood." said Inuyasha.

"Even with the money we earn I wish there was more we could do with the place. I would redecorate it." said Sango.

"I like a woman who is compassionate." said Miroku, as he grabbed Sango's right buttock. Blushing, Sango smacked him.

"I hope you behave while you are there. We have many allies that would have grabbed you and kicked you ass for that." said Sango.

"Even with your old ties do you really think they could defeat us?" said Inuyasha.

"Depends who comes, most of them you could but there are some who taught us stuff. Not sure what they are capable of now."

"Keh, with tessaiga," he said pointing to his necklace, "No one can defeat me."

"MY, my cocky today aren't we?" They stopped walking to see a figure standing in front of them. She had on a short green dress and long boots. Her golden hair was tied into two buns and she had on a pair of green glasses. She was armed with two whips.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Miharu. I have business with Amano Sango. THEY have requested that you come to a challenge tomorrow at dawn. IT will be in the nearest park with Aurora." Sango's eyes widened in shock and then she gritted her teeth.

"And if I refuse?"

"I will find you and destroy all that you love. Particularly, that brother of yours."

"You leave Kohaku out of this!" she shouted.

"Well then, I will see you tomorrow at dawn. Should you bring anyone with you, I will be more than happy to fight them, as well as a few of my other comrades." The wind blew and Miharu disappeared in it.

"THEY can't keep doing this to us. Why? What did we do to deserve this?" said Sango.

"We made a contract with them a year ago. It lasts until we graduate. They will keep coming. As long as we fight, defeat and do what they tell us we get paid in full. That's why." said Kagome quietly.

"Why didn't someone tell us it would be like this Kagome-Chan? Why?" Sango was shaking furiously. Sango hit the nearest brick wall causing it to crack up and break.

"Sango-Chan, we did it together. They trained us, and helped us earn what we have now. It may not seem like much now but once this is all over maybe we'll have enough to take care of them. Remember why we did it, it was for the people we care about."

"We should've done singing gigs at the club instead."

"Now, think on the bright side, if we hadn't of met THEM we wouldn't have two great boyfriends with us now would we?" Sango blushed lightly but smiled.

"Thanks Kagome-Chan."

"Any time. Now let's go show off at The Villa tonight." Sango gave Kagome a high five and luck was on their side because there a came a taxi. They got in to see a short balding old man inside.

"We're can I take ye kids."

"The Villa." Said Sango. The driver turned around looking petrified.

"Ye have business down there?"

"Look old man, just drive the cab." Inuyasha said very irritably. The cab driver sped away from the block they were at and to the neighborhood. When they pulled up a block from there the driver let them out.

"Its not safe fer us cab drivers down this here neighborhood."

"Thanks for dropping us off." Kagome gave him a twenty-dollar bill and he sped off. Miroku and Inuyasha looked around in shock. The neighborhood was broken down. The houses looked as if they were crumbling, there were broken cement blocks and tires in the parking lot. There were a few people outside most looked dangerous. A few drunks were walking around but nothing suspicious.

"You two used to lived around here." Said Miroku as the group started walking.

"This is one of the better streets. We'll show you our street but only during the day. At night, it's dangerous. Even youkais are scared. Where we're going however, is around the corner." Kagome and the gang walked down the block. A few people turned to look at them. When they noticed who they were they avoided eye contact.

Kagome looked around and saw what the place actually looked like. Though they lived there for years Kagome never actually paid attention to what it looked like at night. She was always with people and around them. She looked to see if she saw anyone she knew. She had no such luck. They walked to the end of the street when they stopped.

"Sango, stay here with them. I am going to get Deena." Sango nodded as Kagome walked down the steps of the place. She looked to see Deena standing where the guard was.

"Hey Deena."

"You're early, and what's with the big coat?"

"Its cold outside and the outfit I have on isn't exactly winter friendly. Where's Caine?"

"He's in the club waiting. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get them." Kagome quickly ran back up the steps and motioned for them to come with her. They followed Kagome downstairs. Deena greeted them.

"I'm Deena. You must be…"

"That's Inuyasha and that's Miroku. Of course you know Shippou."

"Hey."

"Wassup."

"You guys are early so, come on in." They passed the guard, who just grunted rudely. A line was forming behind them and he just stood there.

"Just give your coats to me. Caine and I will watch them." Just them an arm went around Deena's waist. Caine whispered something in her ear. She rolled her eyes.

"This is Caine. Anyway, you can go and prepare if you want. Adjust everything to your liking. After you perform you could stay at the club awhile."

"Is Yura coming?"

"I don't know she might, but I can't promise anything. Some of the neighborhood gangs are coming. If they like you, they'll pay you in full. You might have a few dealings with them. Please, don't lose your tempers or anything. We don't want any fights here. Kagome I know oyu and Sango as well as Miroku and Inuyasha want to keep your identities secret."

"You know who we are then?" inquired Miroku.

"OF course, you two are the former leaders of the Red Dragons. Inuyasha is also Inu Taisho's youngest son and owns half of his business. Miroku is the only inheritor of the Kizaki fund and currently runs the business. I know who you are and I also know that enemies of all of you will be here. Please don't blow. It will make my job and your life much easier."

"Thanks Deena. I think we should get ready. We have ten minutes till show time."

"No problem. We owe you for what happened last summer plus we're friends. That's what we do."

"Thanks again." said Sango. The group went up behind stage and sighed. Kagome went out on stage first to test the microphones. She noticed that people were already starting to come in. Each microphone worked and she went backstage. She drank a glass of water and started warming up her voice. Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

"I would suggest you warm up too Inu."

"I don't need to."

"Fine. Do you best. I am counting on you." She kissed Inuyasha full on the lips. "For good luck." Sango did the same for Miroku.

"Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded heads and they headed out to the stage. Kagome took up the microphone. Shippo was at the keyboard, Sango had the bass, Inuyasha had the guitar and Miroku was at the drums.

"Hey Everybody! How are you doing?" Suddenly there was a full crowd and they were all cheering. "You may have seen me before with my best friend over here but this is my band, 'Fighting Spirits.' We're gonna play three songs for you and I hope you enjoy. Are you ready?" People cheered around the room. "Alright here we go." Shippou started the song and Kagome shortly began singing.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading me down into my core

Where I've become so Numb without a soul," sang Kagome.

"Ooh, Oh, ooh, Oh, oh" sang Sango in the background

"My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home." Sang Kagome.

"Wake Me up" Inuyasha sang.

"Wake me up inside" sang Kagome and Sango together.

"I can't wake up" sang Inuyasha

Wake me up inside." sang Kagome and Sango together.

"Call my name and save me form the dark," sang Kagome.

"Bid my blood to run, before I come undone." sang Kagome and Sango together.

"Save Me," sang Inuyasha.

"Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just me, " sang Kagome.

(Ooh, Oh, ooh, Oh, oh) "Breathe into me and make me real (make me real)

Bring me to Life." sang Kagome.

"Wake Me up" Inuyasha sang.

"Wake me up inside" sang Kagome and Sango together.

"I can't wake up" sang Inuyasha

Wake me up inside." sang Kagome and Sango together.

"Call my name and save me form the dark," sang Kagome.

"Bid my blood to run, before I come undone." sang Kagome and Sango together.

"Save Me," sang Inuyasha.

"Save me from the nothing I've become

"Bring me to Life." sang Sango and Kagome together.

"I been living a lie, there's nothing inside." Sang Inuyasha.

"Bring me to Life." sang Sango and Kagome together.

The climax was being played in the song and crowd was going wild. The once sitting people were now dancing to the music.

"Frozen inside (Frozen inside) without your touch without your love

Darling only you (only you) are the life amongst the dead." Sang Kagome.

"All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were right in front of Me." sang Inuyasha.

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything." sang Kagome.

"Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here there must be something more." sang Inuyasha.

"Bring me to Life."

"Wake Me up" Inuyasha sang.

"Wake me up inside" sang Kagome and Sango together.

"I can't wake up" sang Inuyasha

Wake me up inside." sang Kagome and Sango together.

"Call my name and save me form the dark," sang Kagome.

"Bid my blood to run, before I come undone." sang Kagome and Sango together.

"Save Me," sang Inuyasha.

"Save me from the nothing I've become

"Bring me to Life." sang Sango and Kagome together.

"I been living a lie, there's nothing inside." Sang Inuyasha.

"Save me" sang Kagome and Sango together.

"Bring me to…" Sango and Kagome Together.

"Life" sang Kagome.

The group's performance was hit. Everyone enjoyed all of their voices. When they were at the end of their last song, the audience was begging for an encore. The group was modest and walked off stage.

"You guys were great!" exclaimed Deena. "Who knew you could put such a great band together in a few hours." she whispered the 'few hours' part and smiled.

"Well, this is your earnings." She handed them a check. "Don't worry its valid. And here is the audience' contributes." She handed them what looked like a small fortune. The groups' eyes widened.

"With that kind of performance you can come anytime. Of course you'll always be welcome while I am in charge." Deena gave them their coats and the group left out the back door. Inuyasha stretched.

"Well this has certainly been an eventful first day on winter break."

"So lets head back to my house." They walked a few blocks and noticed that the same cab driver from before was waiting for them.

"Come on now. I trust ye took care of what ever it was?"

"Yeah! IT was a blast." They rode to her house free of charge because the cab dirver seemed to like them.

End of Chapter 20

Okay, so I expect to see some reviews people I only want 5 and you can get another chapter okay! Thanks to all you who read! I really do appreciate it!


	24. Author's Note

Hey my readers,

Actually right now I am experiencing a bad case of writers block! I am sorry to leave you like this but I promise I will continue the story I just have to get some ideas in order! If anyone has ideas of what I should give the characters for gifts or anything that would be interesting for the story to help me out of my writer's block please fill free to email me at So in short I am unfortunately on hiatus…Gosh I hate that word…I apologize to all my faithful readers…Thanks for all the support you guys, its what keeps me writing…

AnimeCutie101


	25. Trip to the Mall

The True Blues of High School

Here and now is the one and only Chapter 22 and OMFG! I cannot believe I am this far along…I want to thank everyone who is reading the fic and for all the great reviews…So I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I am sorry for it taking this long to update but you know its really hard trying to stay original and interesting! R and R pleazy pleazy!

Chapter 22: Trip to the Mall

"Come on Inu." Kagome dragged the snow-covered hanyou to the mall of stores and Christmas shoppers. Trailing behind them was Miroku and Sango wrapped in each other's arms for warmth. The two couples walked into the mall that was surprisingly enough not crowded. They looked around and it seemed almost deserted.

"Wow, I guess no one is…" Just then there was loud rambling coming from outside. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound and turned around with a look of shock on his face. A group of humans were outside pushing their way in the mall through the glass doors.

They came storming into the building and nearly knocked the group of teenagers down. They looked around and women and men doing shopping crowded every store.

"Why the hell are there so many damn people in this place?" said Inuyasha impatiently.

"It's the holidays. Its natural for there to be a lot of people." Said Kagome matter-of-factly.

"Keh, well it smells and the people are loud."

"We won't be in here long alright so don't have a cow. Sango and I are going this way we'll meet you two outside at the car pronto at 2 o' clock."

"NANI! That's 4 hours from now. What the hell are we supposed to do till then?" But by the time he finished, the girls were out of site. Miroku sighed and Inuyasha crossed his arms in frustration.

"What's with women and taking long times shopping?"

"Its so they can look good."

"I don't get it I look good every day and it doesn't take me that damn long to get ready."

"It's a woman thing Inuyasha, Try and understand."

"Keh, its stupid." Inuyasha stood there with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Miroku shook his head and started walking towards a music store. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Miroku was a good distance away from him and ran up to catch him.

"And where the hell are you goin?"

"That FYE over there." And with that the two guys stepped into the store wandering aimlessly around the store.

Meanwhile

"Sango-Chan, I don't know what to get him. Maybe a Hot Topic gift card or something, I don't know."

"You don't know what to get him? Try shopping for a hentai like Miroku!" Both girls looked walked down the halls of the mall with looks of exasperation plastered on their faces. They looked from store to store trying to think of the perfect gift for them.

"Sango-Chan what do we buy for them? Maybe a gift card is in order." Sango looked at Kagome in horror.

"You can't buy a gift card for people like them. They have money a gift card would seem thoughtless."

"Well what do you think then?"

"How about we buy them new instruments or sound system or something."

"But doesn't Inu already have a guitar and Miroku his drums?"

"I don't know but we can't ask them that would give it away and we can't get them a sound system cause 1 is expensive enough. That would be weird to buy them a joint gift."

"Okay, umm what are their interests? That's what we need to focus on!"

"Umm, damn I have been going out with him and I don't even know half of Miroku's interests."

"Well…umm I know Inu likes videogames, rock music…I know!" Exclaimed Kagome suddenly. "I will buy him an Ipod!"

"Hey I never thought of that…"said Sango dreamily, "But then what do I get Miroku?"

"Umm, err…we'll think of something but right now we need to go to that Apple store." The two girls made their way down to the store with no title. The white store had a design on the window that looked like a bullet pierced it. The store was all white and had different types of machinery in it. There were various computers and laptops that did things from playing music to taking pictures. The store was really high tech. The two girls looked over to where the Ipod's were placed. She looked at the different sizes. There were Ipod nanos, Ipod minis, Ipod Shuffles, and just plain Ipods.

"Well lets get him the biggest one cause I think he would loose the others don't you think Sango-Chan?" Kagome however was talking to herself because Sango was preoccupied by the Desktop computer that had a synthesizer attached to it.

"This is soo friggin awesome!" shouted Sango. Everyone turned to and looked at her strangely. Sango blushed and muttered, 'Sorry'. She walked over to Kagome and sighed.

"I think I will get Inu the Ipod because he would loose the smaller ones."

"I agree. I saw the most awesome laptop that I will get Miroku. These items are rather expensive but we can splurge a little bit I think."

"Hai, I agree."

Meanwhile

"Oi! Miroku let's get the hell out of here!" He yelled so loud that everyone in the store looked at him and Miroku walked solemnly over to him. He waved his hand motioning for the people to keep doing what they were doing.

"Why are you so loud?"

"Shut-up. You don't loud unless you have my ears."

"Yes well if your ears were oh so good then you would know that you just yelled entirely too loud."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Inuyasha, my friend, even you are not that dense." The two guys walked out of the store and down the halls of the mall. They saw various stores with assorted items but none of them seemed to be perfect for their girlfriends. The two came upon Victoria Secret and Miroku began drooling. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Miroku drooled at the models posing in underwear.

"Come on you perv!" Inuyasha dragged Miroku away from the women in underwear. Miroku was snapped out of his daze when they came upon Hot Topic. They headed into the store and saw two people from their old gang. The guy had a long braid in his hand. He has an eyebrow piercing and red eyes. (A/n: If anyone knows Hiten's real eye color could they let me know.) He had on a long black sleeveless trench coat with a black muscle shirt and black cargo pants. To top it all off he had on black biker boots with a pure silver spike on either side of each boot. His red eyes looked at Inuyasha and Miroku with shock.

"Hey Yasha, Miroku! How the hell are ya?"

"Hiten, wassup?" Said Inuyasha casually.

"What are you doing in this area?" inquired Miroku.

"I moved out her with my bro Maten. What about you two?"

"My girl lives out here." Said Inuyasha.

"As does my girlfriend. Who are best friends." Said Miroku.

"Aw sweet! They gotta another friend." Said Hiten smirking.

"Keh, even if they did we wouldn't let her go out with you and your ass."

"Hey as if your one to talk Inu plus girls aren't much to keep around anyways. Use em for what they are good for and then kick them for the curb. Most of them ain't nothing but whores anyway."

"You're so screwed up man. She ain't like that alright." Said Inuyasha angrily.

"You mean," Hiten smacked his head in laughter, "You haven't gotten laid by her yet." Inuyasha growled at him as his eyes flashed red with anger. He crossed his arms.

"Its not that I can't I just don't need it right now." Said Inuyasha defensively.

"What about you monk? How was she?"

"Hiten, our relationship isn't like that." Hiten burst into laughter.

"You, the perv? Wow this is rich!" said Hiten laughing, "The perv isn't getting any yet either. Wait till the guys here this. Next thing you'll tell me is that you are going to become preps."

"Keh, you're getting ahead of yourself there Hiten. Not all of us are sex crazed bastards like you."

"Whatever!" Hiten said finally. "I swear you and your brother are both alike. Cold bastards with sticks up their asses." He walked out of the Hot Topic and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"What a bastard." Said Inuyasha as Miroku sighed.

"Yeah but he knew the old us. We were like that two about a year in a half ago."

"Keh, I was never that much of an asshole."

"Okay be in denial." Miroku simply walked out of the store leaving Inuyasha there to brood with his eyes closed and arms crossed. The hanyou stood there defiantly. He opened his eyes and noticed that Miroku was gone. He looked around.

"Kuso!" he yelled as he stormed out of the store and was about to turn the corner when Miroku cleared his throat.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to notice my absence. You truly are a baka."

"Coming from a lecher like you, that's a compliment." Miroku sighed and began walking away. Inuyasha caught up to him easily.

"And just where the hell are you going?"

"To get a present for Sango and you should be doing the same for Kagome."

"Keh, and what are you going to get her?"

"What are you getting Kagome?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha was silent for a long time. His brows were furrowed as if he were in deep thought. His arms crossed as we walked down the halls of the mall. Inuyasha then spoke.

"I don't know." He said finally.

"What do you think she wants?"

"Don't look at me. She's your girlfriend!" said Miroku waving his hands dismissingly at Inuyasha. "Figure it out." Inuyasha sighed irritably.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what to get her?" he said loudly. Once again, the people of the mall stared at the irritated hanyou. He looked up and saw the crowds of people staring at him. "WHAT!" he exclaimed and the people started hurriedly doing things and avoiding the glares of the irritated sun-kissed pair of eyes.

The time flew by quickly after this. The two boys reported to the car with defeated looks on their faces and bag less hands. Both girls had two bags in hand. They put them in the trunk of the car and shut it. The two girls looked at each other and sighed. They had disappointment written on their faces briefly before they sat in the front seat of the vehicle. They headed back to Kagome's home in silence. The tension was thick and no one spoke in the car in fear of an argument.

End of Chapter 22

Hanyou – Half demon

Hai - Yes

Baka - Moron


	26. The Unforgettable Christmas

The True Blues of High School

I would like to thank all of my reviewers and all of you who are reading my fic and say I am glad that you decided to stay with my fic even with my impromptu hiatus! It's always good to see how you feel about my fic and a special thanks to all those who sent me ideas! Granted I may not use all of them but I definitely took them to heart and considered them while writing this chapter ! Thank you so much!

Chapter 23: The Unforgettable Christmas

Kagome and Sango jumped up and down like kangaroos as they let the excitement of the holiday took over. Kagome raced to Sango's room and the girl burst out of the door. They ran down the stairs and looked at the gleaming lights that surrounded their Christmas tree. The assorted lights sparkled brightly in the dark room lighting the red white and gold trims on the tree. All sizes of packages and boxes were surrounded the bottom of the 8 foot tall tree. The tree was high and it was wide. It took up about half of the wall but its beautiful luscious green color and sweet pine smell won over the minute they laid eyes upon it.

Though for the girls it was not the fact that they were receiving the gifts that made this day so special. It was the fact that they were surrounded by those they loved and cared about and that this year was a great one and they would be partying until the very end. Kagome and Sango giggled as they looked at the gifts under the tree. Kagome turned around and read the digital clock on the mantle piece. 5:30 am. That was a great time. Everyone should be awake now simply because it was Christmas. Who wasn't excited? They walked stealthily up the stairs to wake the guys and hoped they wouldn't be too upset at their antics.

Kagome crept into Inuyasha's temporary room and whispered his name softly into his ear. His ears twitched violently as his eyes slowly opened. His face went from surprised to angry. Kagome looked startled. This was not the reaction she was expecting.

"Why the hell are you waking me up wench?" Kagome was ready to sit him but decided against it. It was after all early.

"Well its Christmas and we should be awake early. Present opening and stuff." He jumped out of his bed quickly and smirked.

"Well why didn't you say something?" Kagome was blushing because he stood there in only a pair of blood red pajama bottoms that hung gracefully on his hips.

"Um, Inu can you put a shirt on?" The girl was blushing and staring at his lightly tanned skin and toned muscles on his chest.

"Why," he said smirking, "See something you like?" Kagome closed her eyes and walked out the room leaving Inuyasha dumbfounded. Sango just walked out of another room followed by Miroku with a red handprint on his cheek. He had on a black tank with deep purple pajama pants that hung on his hips.

"But Sango my dear, I thought I was dreaming."

"You can't even think decently in you dreams can you hentai?"

"But Sango, my dreams are only filled with images of you." He pleaded trying to win over her favor. Sango just ignored him and walked down the stairs. Miroku didn't notice however Kagome got a glimpse of Sango's blushing face. She was definitely going to have to talk to her about it later. Inuyasha walked out of his room in a white tank top and his red pajama bottoms.

"So," Inuyasha said irritably, "You woke me up so lets start the presents now."

"Patience is virtue. Learn it Inu." Said Kagome rolling her eyes.

"Keh, wench you woke me up. You had better have a damn good reason." He crossed his arms defiantly and closed his eyes as he turned away from her. Kagome started to fume and put her hands on her hips.

"Well its Christmas. Everyone wakes up early on Christmas but you wouldn't know that considering you only wake up early if you smell food."

"Damn right wench and I would have been still asleep had a certain wench not woke me up this morning."

"I know you aren't the sharpest knife in the drawer but I thought you would at least remember my name is Kagome. Its not a hard name only three syllables. Ka-go-me."

"I know your name wench. But if you act like a wench then you will be called such." Kagome had had enough. She closed her eyes and whispered 'sit' and smirked as she heard him slam into the ground.

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha." She walked out of the room into the kitchen. She started to make breakfast as she heard Inuyasha muttering curses under his breath. She made enough for everyone in her house now. The sun was shining shyly through the sheer curtains and a new day was approaching. When breakfast was ready Kagome heard a knock at the door. Her mother came downstairs and answered it as her brother walked in the dining room yawning. She heard a 'gasp' but she wasn't expecting to see who came through the door.

"Kagome-_Chan._" Said a voice in false sweetness. "Oh, how I missed you sister."

"Kikyo," said Kagome laced with shock and dread, "Whatever are you doing here?"

"I thought I would visit my sister and Inu-baby." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she turned to face Kikyo. She was wearing a very short imitation of a Mrs. Claus outfit. She had on black stockings and white knee high boots. Kagome tried to hide her disgust.

"Well, you are just in time for breakfast."

"Is that what you call this?" She pointed at Kagome's cheese omelets with a sneer on her face.

"Is that an insult coming from the same girl who set the kitchen afire?" said Kagome scoffing.

"Oh come off it, we were 10 friggin years old."

"Kikyo, everyone knows that you can't grill food over a gas fire." Said Kagome. Kagome walked over to get plates and started serving the people at the table. Inuyasha was snickering after hearing the whole conversation. Sango glanced at Kikyo incredulously and Miroku shook his head. Kikyo glared at the table of friends and Kagome cleared her throat.

"Take a seat. Considering you came uninvited and aren't exactly welcome amongst my crowd kept your thoughts and eyes to yourself because I have no control over what can happen to you." Kikyo sneered and 'hmph'ed.

"Fine, who would want to fit in with your band of idiots anyway?" She left the dining room and headed upstairs.

"Why the hell is she here?"

"Christmas Cheer Sango, she's family whether I want to admit it or not. I couldn't just leave her out in the snow." Kagome pointed outside at the snow falling to the ground quietly covering the grass.

"Keh, you should have! I'll be damned if I would have let Sesshoumaru in if there was a blizzard." Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No swearing at the table." Said Ms. Higurashi (A/n: please tell my if I am spelling this correctly.) harshly scolding at the two. The table continued at in silence. They all enjoyed the breakfast that Kagome had made. As the dishes were being dumped in the sink a scream was heard from upstairs. Kagome sighed and ran up the stairs to find Kikyo with singed hands.

"What was that?"

"That's a ward on my room. Only people I let in can go in. Sorry you just aren't on that list."

"You did that on purpose." Said Kikyo seething. Her power was flaring and Kagome yarned. "I am not in the mood for play Kikyo. What was your purpose in coming here again?"

"I wanna talk to Inuyasha." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"That's up to him."

"You aren't jealous? Worried that he might come back to me?" coaxed Kikyo.

"Not hardly, I trust him to not go back to a whore." Kikyo raised her hand in effort to smack Kagome but she caught her hand.

"Haven't we done this before? We wouldn't want to hurt your poor hands now would we?" said Kagome smirking as she applied pressure to Kikyo's palm. She saw her outwardly cringe. Her eyes narrowed as she snapped her hand from Kagome's grip.

"Well I am not leaving till he talks to me!" She said crossing her arms.

"I don't wanna talk to you bitch!" Said Inuyasha crossly. He stood in front of her with his eyes narrowed. Kagome left the room when she saw Kikyo pouting.

"But Inu," she said with her lip trembling, "I love you and Naraku…"

"Don't mention that bastard's name in front of me." He said with venom dripping from his words.

"He made me do it. It's all apart of this big plan he has. He wants Ka-"

"How can I trust you after all that you have done?" he yelled. His eyes reflected pain and hurt for a moment before turning to anger.

"But I am trying to tell you that he has this plan to take Kagome's power and rule the world through the Shikon no Tama. It's a ploy but I don't know all the details. I am doing this for you." The tears were forming in her eyes and he couldn't smell deceit in her scent.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at the brown-eyed girl before him. "Look Kikyo, why don't you just tell Kagome? She's not cold hearted you know."

"But she won't believe me." She flung her arms around Inuyasha wailing. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly held her.

"Look it will be alright just tell Kagome. I am sure she'll understand." (A/n: I know it might seem a little OOC but bare with me.)

"Thanks Inu, you always knew how to comfort me." Kikyo leaned upward in effort to kiss him at the same moment Kagome walked in. Her eyes widened in shock at their embrace and she ran. Inuyasha dropped Kikyo.

"You had better hope she doesn't get hurt or hate me, " he said with such venom that she shivered, "Because I will come after you personally if you ruin what we have." Inuyasha tore after Kagome screaming her name. She heard and kept going. Kagome ran out of the house and was under the Goshinboku (sp?) tree before he caught up with her. The tears were flowing but her eyes were hidden under her bangs.

"Kagome I-"

"Why," she said quietly, "Why didn't you tell me you still had feelings for and lied to me?"

"It's not like that. She through herself at me." He said frowning.

"It looked like you were fighting so hard to get away Inuyasha." She said sarcastically.

"What! You walked in at the wrong time that's all."

"What would have been the right time, after she kissed you!"

"Wench, stop accusing me of things I didn't do. I ain't lying to you alright!" He yelled at her.

"Sit, your such an insensitive jerk!" He fell to the ground with a non-to-soft 'thud'.

"Wench what was that for?"

"That was for hugging her baka."

"I'm not a baka, wench."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Are to."

"Wench I said I am not a baka."

"Jerk, how many times do I have to tell you to SIT before you realize I am not a wench." Inuyasha fell to the ground again muttering curses under his breath. When he got up he saw Kagome standing there with her hands on her hips ready to say 'it' again if he called her anything but Kagome. He gulped as he dusted himself off.

"Sorry." He muttered so softly that Kagome almost didn't here him.

"What was that?"

"I don't repeat myself wench."

"You don't?" she said incredulously, "But then why do you keep saying the word wench over and over and over again like a child."

"You know what? If I knew you were going to be like this I wouldn't have even come. Damn your annoying." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes and Kagome's eyes flashed with hurt and guilt.

"Well, if you hate my company so much you can leave." Kagome's voice was laced with defeat and spoken quietly. Inuyasha turned and stared at her incredulously then he sighed.

"Kagome I-"

"You what?" she said her voice full of hurt. Her eyes were threatening tears as she looked up at him.

"Please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry!" Inuyasha hugged her and Kagome gasped. She blushed slightly as she returned the embrace.

"But I feel like such a bad person and I say things I don't mean when I am upset," she said sobbing slightly, "I am sorry."

"Look I am not good with words so…" Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

"I know." Inuyasha released her from the embrace and fumbled around in his pocket pulling out a small velvet box. He took her hand and put the box in it.

"Merry Christmas." He said softly waiting for her to open it. Kagome opened the small box and it revealed a beautiful ring. It was a silver band with diamonds encrusted around a single sapphire that out shined the rest of the jewels. She took one look at the ring and tackled Inuyasha. He caught her and she hugged him around the middle with her legs.

"Its beautiful Inu, I will wear I every day."

"There's more." He said quietly motioning for her to look closely at the ring. Engraved on the inside was a message. _There are many beauties in the world but in my eyes none outshine you and your sapphire eyes. _

"I thought you weren't good with words." She whispered in his ear.

"Feh, its saying them that's the hard part." The two edged closer and as the gap was about to close they heard a scream from the house.

"OMG!" Before Kagome could leave Inuyasha's arms he began running and she had to hold unto him. They rushed into the house to see Miroku and Sango in a warm, sweet embrace. The two didn't seem to notice Inuyasha and Kagome had walked in. the two quickly sat on the stairs as they watched the two converse.

"I can't believe you did that for me."

"Well, everyone deserves to have a nice environment to live in and I hope that by rebuilding your old neighborhood all the children there will have a better chance at surviving."

"I can't believe you bought the area and rebuilt it. How much did that cost?"

"Don't worry about it. I did it for you and that's all that matters. Merry Christmas." He leaned done and captured her lips with his own and Inuyasha smelt tears. He turned to see Kagome crying in sheer happiness. He rolled his eyes, which went unnoticed by Kagome. She wiped her tears and the couple cleared their throat.

"Come out Kagome and Inuyasha. We know you're there." The two got off the stairs and looked at them.

"I suppose you heard then?" Kagome nodded and Sango hugged Kagome.

"This has been the best Christmas ever." Unfortunately the moment was spoiled by Kikyo's presence.

"Don't let me stop you."

"What do you want Kikyo?"

"I want a lot of things but right now I want to ask you a question." Kagome exchanged glances with Sango and quirked her eyes brow up in question.

"And that would be?"

"Look, I know we have never been on the best of terms but I am having this party and I want you guys to go."

"Really? And what kind of trap do you have this time set up for us?" She said suspiciously.

"Can't you at least give me a chance sister? Please?" Kagome looked at the others who just stared back in question. She sighed and replied.

"I'll think about it." Kikyo's eyes brightened slightly.

"Thanks, even a consideration is better than nothing." She walked back upstairs and the gang looked at Kagome questioningly.

"I think we should give her a chance." Inuyasha blew a fuse.

"What? After everything she has done to us, the betrayal and hurt. You think we should give the bitch a chance?"

"Yeah, I know her evil better than you do Inuyasha considering she is my sister, half but still a sister."

"Whatever, I ain't going."

"Yes you are, because if you don't I will send you to oblivion with a certain word." Inuyasha cringed and Kagome sighed.

"I know you are against it but I want to give her another chance. Maybe this time she won't betray us."

"You better be right." Said Inuyasha huffing.

'I hope I am too Inu, I hope I am too.' She thought to herself.

End of Chapter 23


	27. The UnForgettable Christmas Part 2:

The True Blues of High School

I want to thank all of you who have sent me reviews and its soo close to 50 that I can practically taste it! I hope you all continue to read my story as I come up with new ideas and write more chapters! Its great to hear all of your supportive thoughts of encouragement and a special thanks to all those who recommend me when I have writer's block! I couldn't have done it with out you all! So on to the fic!

Chapter 24: The Unforgettable Christmas Part 2: The Party of the Year

The music was blaring as the group walked into the abandoned warehouse. Lights were flashing brightly lighting up the room. People were dancing to the rhythmic melodies of techno and rock music. The building was full of people making the temperature blazing in contrast to the cold winter weather outside. As they walked into the warehouse, Naraku came to greet them.

"I see Kikyo convinced you to come to my extravaganza."

"Wow, I didn't know you knew such big words," said Kagome sarcastically, "And when did this become your party?"

"It was from the beginning." His eyes rested on them as he stared suspiciously. All of them had on long trench coats but shrugged it off knowing it was cold outside. 'Weak humans.' He thought as he walked away. The four sat at a nearby table.

"So what do you think? Trap or not?" said Sango to Kagome.

"Keh, as if she would know." Said Inuyasha scoffing.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome dangerously. He gulped loudly and Kagome continued, "I honestly don't know maybe we should try to relax and enjoy the party."

The other three shrugged their shoulders as Kagome walked to the makeshift bar.

"Could I have…a pepsi?" The man grinned at her disgustingly. His Green hair and eyes reflected off the lights glowing gold indicating he was a demon.

"Sure thing, girly." He passed her a Pespi and she walked back over to the table. She took a sip of it and sighed. As the group began to relax, Naraku smirked. He went to the control room and laughed maniacally.

"Time for the party to begin." He shut off all the power in the building and screams were beginning to be heard. The party was thrown into a shamble and people started trying to run out of the party when the doors were locked and the windows unbreakable. Naraku suddenly turned the lights on and Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were all faced by Shadow and Kitsune youkai. Inuyasha began snarling as Kagome and Sango didn't look surprised. All four of them dropped their trench coats to reveal 4 heavily armed people.

"None of the people you saw were real. They were all illusions created by the Shadow and Kitsune youkai here," said Naraku smiling, "But I guess you already figured that out. My underlings here want to play. I hope you have fun." The Kistune Kagome had seen earlier seemed to be the ringleader. The Inu gang was surrounded by the fox and shadow demons as they began to smirk. Kagome and Sango both pulled out a pair of twin swords. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, and Miroku had a sword edged staff.

"You want to play huh?" said Inuyasha, "Keh lets play then." Inuyasha sprinted towards the green-eyed demon who smirked as he dodged his attack. He pulled out a sword and attacked Inuyasha full force.

Miroku was against an ogre like Kitsune demon. The youkai lunged at Miroku with such force that the ground imploded under his weight. Miroku narrowly dodged his attack but not without a graze of the shoulder. The youkai pulled out a doubled ended spear and ran at Miroku who couldn't dodge. He used his own weapon to block the kitsune's from impaling him. Miroku's eyes widened as he felt his strength waning a little bit. He knew his work was cut out for him.

Sango kept cutting through the shadow demons one by one only to be faced with them again. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" she screamed as she cut another one. They all seemed to be taunting her and Sango's temper was getting the better of her. After cutting through another they started combining into one giant shadow youkai. The youki radiating off of it caused everyone to turn quickly. The giant hit Sango sending her flying across the room. She slowly got up with the look of death in her eyes. In each hand she held a sword and she grinned. "Lets do this." She said with a slight growl.

Kagome was about to run to help Sango when suddenly he fell to her knees. Naraku smirked as he looked over at her shivering form. He walked slowly towards her and she tried to crawl away without success. Naraku picked up her seemingly lifeless form and brought her chin up to his face. Kagome sneered at him and he smirked. He brought his lips down to her ear and whispered.

"This is what it feels like to be rendered completely useless. To be weak." It was Kagome's turn to smirk.

"Well then it isn't so bad." Naraku suddenly dropped Kagome and she put a whole into his stomach with her miko powers.

"We will meet again but accept my little present." He became mist and Kagome saw him disappear. Naraku laughed maniacally as the hordes of demons came out of the mist. The demons filled the room and were lunging towards the group of friends. Kagome crossed her double-edged swords and formed a barrier around them. Kagome was tired and her power was waning.

"I can't hold this up for too much longer. We need a course of action." They all looked at each other but Miroku was quiet. He then spoke.

"Drop your barrier and everyone get behind me."

"What are you going to do? " Said Sango worriedly.

"I am about to reveal to you a secret that no one knows. My family curse." Kagome dropped her barrier and ran behind him. The group stood away as Miroku unwrapped his hand. (A/n: I know I never mentioned it but he does have it.) The demons started being sucked into a hole. A vortex to be exact inside of Miroku's hand; it began sucking all that was in its path into it. When he was sure all the demons were gone he rewrapped his hand and nodded. Kagome and Sango looked at him incredulously.

"Wow, that's some curse. Damn!" said Inuyasha who responded first.

"This is why I am always asking women to bear my children. Each man has it, though the story has been lost through the generations."

"Is there anyway to get rid of it?" Said Kagome.

"There is rumor in my family that a demon put the curse on the men in the family 10 generations ago because of a woman's scorn."

"Geez, even your family has a lecherous history." Said Sango rolling her eyes.

"My dear Sango, it is apart of the family curse. I can't help the hand's will." He edged closer to her and she moved sideways.

"Stay away lecher or you will be facing more than a whole in your hand." He grimaced as Sango held her sword threateningly. Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped as they watched Miroku cower. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard and the doors and windows of the building were opening. The metal blocking the doors was rising and the teens were once again able to leave. A single paper fluttered down in front of their feet as they exited the building.

Miroku leaned down and picked up the paper. He looked at it and his eyes widened. The other looked at him curiously as he read the paper aloud.

_You are all invited to the party of the year. Come to the address below at 9:30 pm tomorrow night._

"I guess Kikyo had intended for us to come to a party after all." Kagome inspected the address and sighed.

"That isn't far away at all. It's about 5 blocks away from here. I say we take a car."

"You mean we are going?" Sango said as they stared at her incredulously. Kagome smiled weakly.

"I think we should for I am not one to go back on a promise." Kagome's vision started blurring as she looked at her friends.

"I am tired so I think I will…rest." With that her legs gave out and the world around her went black. The last thing she recalled was sound of someone calling her name faintly.

Kagome woke up to a very bright room. The sunlight shined brightly through the room. She groaned as she arose from the bed. Morning apparently was over and it was now reaching early afternoon. Kagome looked down and noticed she was wearing different clothes than what she fell asleep in. Not really caring she walked down stairs and her friends were sitting in front of the television. As she entered the room, Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Good…Afternoon minna."

"Sleeping beauty arises." Said Inuyasha sarcastically.

"Nice to see you too Inuyasha." She said with equal sarcasm.

"Are you alright Kagome-Chan? I was worried when you just passed out like that." Said Sango.

"Keh, that's what you call overexerting yourself. Wench doesn't know when she's at her limit."

"Sit," said Kagome. While Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, she answered Sango's question. "Well actually, I got poisoned and while it didn't take away all my power it took away a great deal of it making my endurance low."

"NANI! YOU WERE POISONED!" said Sango screaming.

"Its alright Sango-Chan seriously, I mean people get spiked drinks all the time."

"Right, and Miroku's not a pervert," said Sango sarcastically.

"OH Sango, I am glad that you see me in a different light." His hand went traveling to her butt and she slapped him.

"See you can always trust him to be a perv." Said Sango shaking her head at her now swirly-eyed boyfriend.

"How am I supposed to know if its spiked if its tasteless and has no scent?"

"Have Inuyasha sniff your drinks."

"NANI!"

"Keh, woman my sense of smell is stronger I could smell it." He said arrogantly. Kagome sighed.

"Fine, I will let my pompous boyfriend sniff my drinks."

"Hey, if you don't want me to, I don't have to. Not my fault you have such a weak sense of smell."

"Sit," she said, "I AM human in case you forgot."

"Keh, I know what you are wench." He said prying himself of the wooden floor.

"Good." They both crossed their arms and face opposite of each other. Miroku sighed and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Now that that's clear, how about we devise a plan shall we?" said Sango slightly irritated.

"We should probably wear similar clothing so we won't get confused."

"How about we just use these?" Sango held in her hands 4 pair of ordinary looking fingerless gloves. "Each has a tracker in it and they are discreet. You can change the color to your preference just put it on and say the color. The palm of the hand lets you track everyone else with on."

"As always, the lovely Sango has made everything easier."

"Yeah, Sango-Chan great idea. We haven't used these since the old gang was together." A wave of sadness went through the both of them but then Kagome smiled. "But now we have a new belonging."

The music again was heard from a nearby house. The group of friends walked into the house and greeted by Kikyo's smiling face. What shocked the group was not the smile however but the sincerity behind it. She looked as if she actually cared that they were there. They walked into the house of blaring music and saw the lights swiveling to the left and right lighting up people dancing. The DJ was playing music everyone was enjoying and not a person in the room wasn't dancing.

Sango and Kagome dragged the two boys to the dance floor. Both girls danced in a way that neither man could resist. The two couples danced for what seemed like forever. Neither couple noticed the people surrounding them or the spotlights residing on their melodic figures. The DJ interrupted them when he spoke.

"LOOKS LIKE WE GOT TWO HOT COUPLES HERE TONIGHT!" When the crowd cheered Sango and Kagome both blushed a little bit. The music started playing again and the people resumed dancing. It was definitely one of the best party any of them could say they had been to and for once during the whole break nothing happened just melodic beats, rhythmic dancing and fun times.

End of Chapter 24

Review Please PLEASE! I wanna know what you think and thank you for sticking with me! Proprs to all those people who have me on their alert lists, it makes me happy knowing someone out there cares about my story. SO Please PLASE review.


	28. Misconceptions

The True Blues of High School

Wow, Thanks to all my reviewers! Its always inspiring to hear what you all think of my story. Umm…I know some of you were a bit confused about a few things but here it goes.

This is 99.9 Inuyasha/Kagome, the other .1 is the little bit of Inuyasha/Kikyou in the beginning.

Oh and about Kikyou, she's not gonna be in the story much longer. Only because Rumiko-san always drags out the whole Kikyou/Inuyasha/Kagome thing and I don't wanna do that

soo…yeah. So…I think that should clear up any misunderstandings. As for Kagome and Inuyasha getting their moment, da know. Lets just go with the flow okay! Now for the story…

Chapter 25: Misconceptions

The snow was starting to melt and new flowers were starting to arrive in its place. All of the winter parkas could now be replaced with jean jackets and rain coats as the New Year was unraveling. It was now late March and second semester at Fukai Mori High. Miroku and Sango were under a Sakura tree seemingly happy. However when you get a closer look you realize that's not the case. Sango was shaking slightly, with a bright red blush on her face. Miroku was lying on ground swirly-eyed.

"Pervert." She muttered under her breath. Yes, it was a typical Tuesday on the campus FMH.

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking towards their two best friends and rolled their eyes. Today just seemed to be a typical day in the life of the Inu gang. Miroku was unconscious because of his wondering hands; Sango was beet red from being the victim of his lecherous ways. Inuyasha had been sat for his foul mouth and Kagome was studying for a math test that she would get a passing grade on.

Of course, this perfect little ray of light was about to be stomped on by the winds of darkness and succumbed by the sorrows of the past. The balance was about to be tipped by an unforeseen shadow called THEY. The dangerous tones of music played as a text message was sent to Kagome's cell phone. She read the message and her face filled with fright that engulfed her aura like water moccasins trapping their prey in their underwater domain. Her trembling hand gave the phone to Sango who looked at her friend with concern and caution as she heavy weight dropped in her hand.

_You have uncoiled the rattlesnake. Report to us immediately for you must regain out trust. Thursday at 7pm. Be there...or your impudence will not betaken lightly. _

Sango's face was white as a sheet as she handed the messenger of death back to the equally terrified girl. They resembled that of two mice cornered by a deadly cat. There was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. THEY would simply stalk them, eventually torturing and killing them in accordance to their betrayal. The two nodded as they began trying to walk away from their boyfriends. However both girls were pulled into a strong embrace and inquired about the text message.

"What the hell just happened?" said Inuyasha burning gold eyes staring into her deep and now cold blue eyes.

"Yes Sango, please explain what is it?" Miroku said with more concern in his voice as he gave Sango a look of acceptance and an unrecognizable emotion.

"Inuyasha please let go of me." Said Kagome softly. Her bangs hiding her face.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong?" He said in an I-ain't-letting-go tone. Kagome started shaking violently.

"Don't hate me for this." She said quietly as she shocked him with her purifying powers. He flew into the tree behind them and Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes threatening to travel down the smooth path of her face. "I can't get you involved." Sango twisted Miroku's hand around his back and drop kicked him.

"This is one of the few times I regret hitting you. Sorry, but you can't get involved." Kagome and Sango began running back to their dorm and gathering supplies. They would be gone for the next few days. Homework could be turned in via email and all of the work could be accessed online. They could just say it was an internship as an excuse. The Give and Takers had it all planned out as to what they were going to do with their double sometimes-triple lives. They however didn't take into consideration how persistent the guys they were dating were. As Sango and Kagome packed the last of the necessities, a banging was heard at the door.

"DAMMIT KAGOME!" They heard. Even though the thick oak wood doors carved intricately by a well renowned artists could not keep Inuyasha's boisterous voice out of the girl's said dorm. The girls made no indication that they were in there as they threw their things out the window and climbed out behind them. As the girls jumped they landed in the arms of two guys, very familiar looking guys. Inuyasha looked down at the girl who was unconcsciously curled in his armed. He growled dangerously at her to explain what was going on.

"What. Is. Going. On. Ka. Go. Me?" Inuyasha managed to say in between growls.

"Heh Heh Heh," said Kagome laughing nervously at him. "That's a funny story. But not a story meant for today."

"You ain't goin' nowhere, wench." Kagome abruptly jumped out of his arms.

"I AM NOT A WENCH SIT!" Inuyasha plummeted downward to talk to his best friend. The ground. Meanwhile, Sango was having the same problems with Miroku.

"Put me down, Houshi." Said Sango.

"So now we are back to Houshi? After all this time you still won't call me Miroku?" the hurt in his eyes made Sango overcome by guilt.

"Miroku…I…Its not like that…I just…"

"You just what?" He said looked at her perceptively. Miroku's eyes looked clouded but they were actually gateways to the many passages of his heart and soul. Miroku looked at Sango with such wonder and bliss, she was having difficulty-saying no. She wanted him terribly, the heartache of not letting Inuyasha and Miroku know about THEY was slowly murdering her very soul but it was for their own safety. She knew the consequences if something were to happen.

"I am sorry, Miroku but this is for your own safety. I would rather die than to get you involved in this long overdue chaos." The tears were aggressive as they fought to stream down her cheeks but Sango's strength overcame them leaving her eyes to appear glossy. Miroku pulled her into an embrace and stroked her cheek lightly.

"If it is that important to you then I won't pester you but know that you will eventually have to tell me." Sango nodded as he continued to stroke her cheek, however the moment was ruined from a grope to a slap.

"HENTAI!" Miroku had a red handprint on his face and a satisfactory look in his eyes.

"But Sango my love, my hand only gropes for you. I haven't touched another girl since we've been together." Sango rolled her eyes as she picked up their two duffel bags. Inuyasha was in a 5 foot crater barely conscious as they walked away.

"Ka…go…me" Was the last thing heard as Inuyasha lost consciousness. An hour later, Miroku was sitting next to Inuyasha who was laying in his dorm room.

"Dude, you should really lay off the ramen. Your heavy man." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and was about to ask what happened till all the images came flooding back to him.

"Where are they?" He said to Miroku who just shook his head.

"NANI!"

Sango and Kagome teleported and landed on the grounds of an unknown island. As they landed they were surrounded by soldiers dressed in all black uniforms with large guns and swords holstered at their waists. A man on a white horse and dressed in a black suit came forward as he leaped of the Mustang.

"Greetings, my lovely agents." He said with a wickedly, smooth voice. The air about this man was sinister. He had a malicious smile, a maniacal laughter and sinfully good looks. His personality was that of a starving animal ready to attack anything that moves for survival. He uses people like parasitic worms, until they are useless or dead, sometimes both. Betrayal was not even a consideration in his mind. Before the word leaks out, you were tortured and killed in the most gruesome of ways. This man had a cynical sense of humor that made your skin crawl, straight men cry and hound dogs whimper, cowering in fright. Though this was all true about him, something about this creepy man was off. Almost as if he were possessed.

"You are looking ravishing as ever." He said smirking disgustingly at them. They went rigid from the sound of his voice. The man loved the affect he had on his "agents". They both kneeled down on one knee bowing their heads.

"We have come at your request, Caius-Sama." The girls dare not look up at him as they spoke I fear of his deadly gaze.

"Now, now girls. You needn't be so formal. After all we are all friends here." Kagome and Sango both mentally sighed. They had started working for The Organization so their families could survive. IT was to the point that death and destruction was second nature to them and they felt no pain. However, after finding love again and thinking about what happened to their lovers before both girls were skeptical as to what to do next. Should they give up their source of income for them or keep working leaving their double lives private?

"Girls, I grant you permission to lift your heads and bodies from the filthy ground." Both girls stood and looked at him with emotionless eyes as he continued, "It is rumored that you have been ignoring us. So, you shall be tested. Here is your assignment." He handed the girls an address.

"Leave no one alive and destroy the house make it look like an accident. You are dismissed." They both nodded and teleported off the island.

"Hisato!" Exclaimed the man angrily. A man with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes stepped forward. He was wearing the black uniform and bowed down to Caius.

"Hai, Caius-Sama." His voice laced with nil emotions. The sinister tone of his voice however made up for its lack of feeling.

"Follow them, I want a detailed analysis on them anything you can find about them. Tell me who it is that are keeping my angels so far away." Hisato nodded his head as he grinned maliciously at the ground. Stalking was like second nature to him and stalking hot girls was always fun because they would talk and leave themselves open all the time. He smirked. 'Lets dig up the dirt shall we?'

The girls arrived at the address listed on the paper, Thursday night. Sango and Kagome waited outside the house until all the lights were out. They snuck inside of the house and split up. Kagome headed upstairs and gave each person a deep sleep spell undetectable by anyone but the one who cast the spell. Sango turned the gas fire on and out a mitt beside the fire, intentionally. As the mitt caught on fire and building began burning, they exited the building as quickly and quietly as the two girls entered.

They watched the building burn freely from a distance. The fire blazed and was eventually dissipated by the firemen. After watching the firefighters go threw the rubble and seeing no one being dug out or rescued they left. The sun was due in a few hours when the girls snuck into their dorms. Sweaty and worn, the girls showered and went to bed ready to face Friday morning with full force. They fell down onto their beds jadedly, as the sunrise due in one hour's time threatened to rise.

The next morning, when they returned their teachers or peers asked no questions. Inuyasha and Miroku eyed them suspiciously as they walked through the doors in their uniforms. As the day went by the guys waited until lunch to finally probe the girl's brains for more answers to their questions.

"I see you returned!" Said Inuyasha snobbishly. "Where did you guys go anyway?"

"Inu, I don't want to talk about it." Said Kagome who continued to eat her lunch.

"My dear Sango…" Miroku couldn't finish his statement when Sango replied.

"Don't start with me Miroku." Said Sango threateningly.

"Keh, why do you have to hide it? What can't you guys trust us?" Kagome slammed her hands down on the table and stood up.

"This isn't about trust. This is about your safety. I want to tell you I really do but we can't afford to have you tied up in all this. So. Stay. Out."

"Keh, what do I care what a wench like you does anyway." Kagome growled out the word 'Sit' as Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. Miroku turned to Sango and said,

"You know, a good relationship doesn't need secrets, Sango." He and Inuyasha both left the two girls sitting there wide-eyed. Sango's eyes were glossy from the forming tears and Kagome closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"Kagome-Chan what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know Sango-Chan. I really don't know."

In the shadows, a smirk was planted on the face of green-eyed man with lightly tanned skin. He watched the two girls observantly, and chuckled lightly.

"Well agents, it seems that I have found your little weakness haven't I?"

Hisato ran off to headquarters to report back to Caius. With his demonic speed, he arrived in less than a day. Kneeling down on one knee in front of him, Caius laughed maliciously at this newfound information about his best agents.

"Well. Well. Well. It seems that they were trying to evade me. We cannot have that. Hisato," he said turning to his spy, "Summon Onigumo. I have a job for him."

End of Chapter 25


	29. Revelations

The True Blues of High School

Thank you all for the reviews, I know my irregular updating pattern is annoying but thank you for baring with me…Its nice to hear form all of you. W00T, I'm lovin' the number of reviews I get per chapter!! It makes me want to write!! Even though it would be cool to have all those hits review but HEY… On to the story…

Chapter 26: Revelations

Kagome and Sango went back to Sango's dorm, which was currently empty. They sat on the couch thinking about what had transpired this afternoon. The girls had no idea what to do.

"Kagome-Chan, maybe we should tell them? I mean after all they already know about us being the Give and Takers."

"But they don't know who THEY are or how powerful the organization is. Once they get tied up in it they won't be able to leave. Look how long we have been trying to escape but can't. Plus did you seem Caius-Sama, he knows we are giving our hearts away. That was apart of the oath we took. We couldn't fall in love, but we did and he will kill them."

"But, they are strong enough aren't they? I mean don't you have faith in their abilities?" Kagome looked at Sango with sad eyes.

"But…"

"But what Kagome-Chan? I don't know about you but I don't want to loose the best damn thing that ever happened to me. I lost before I refuse to loose again."

"Sango-Chan, the organization will come after us."

"Let them come. I refuse to be a coward." Kagome looked at Sango and saw the determination in her eyes.

"When did you become the determined one?"

"It happens when a certain someone has too many damn doubts. Plus I am older and therefore wiser." Sango smirked and Kagome laughed.

"You aren't wise, you're just crazy. But that's okay, this is why you're my partner in crime and best friend."

"Exactly, you better recognize." Sango and Kagome started laughing together and realized that they needed to confide in the guys and let them make their own decisions.

"You called for me sire." A man with crew cut black hair and blood-red eyes came into a dark room. Caius stood up and walked over to the man.

"Onigumo, I have a job for you." At this, the man smirked.

"Don't you always? What is it this time?"

"This is a long term mission. I need you to infiltrate Fukai Mori High and become friends with Kagome Higurashi and her little friends. Don't make a move until graduation though."

"My half sister and brother go there."

"Well then make it work."

"Hai, Caius-Sama." Onigumo disappeared and Caius laughed menacingly.

"Lets see how much it will break you to have your friends betray you."

Kagome and Sango left the dorm room in search of the guys room. When they arrived, they were a little nervous. What if they were still upset about earlier? Kagome bravely knocked on the door and a shirtless Inuyasha opened the door.

"It's about time you got here with the damned pizza, you lecher. What the hell took you so long?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha blushing but laughing at the same time.

"Um, Inu. I am not Miroku." Inuyasha looked down at saw Kagome starting up at him with her bright blue eyes.

"What do you want wench?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Can we come in?" she said with a pleading voice. Sango and Kagome stood there with hope in their eyes as Inuyasha pushed the door open for them to walk through.

"Now what the hell do you two want?" As Kagome opened her mouth a knock came from the door and an irritated Inuyasha opened the door.

"What?!" He growled. Miroku push passed him.

"I brought you the pizza and then you growl at me." Miroku's mouth shut as he saw the tow girls sitting on the couch of their dorm.

"The girls, um, Yasha what are they doing here?"

"Your guess is as good a mine."

"We decided that you were right. We can't keep secrets, we were soo caught up it what we thought was best, we didn't even consider how the two of you felt about this." Said Kagome slowly.

"Like Kagome-Chan said, we are ready to tell you the whole truth. Not just bits an pieces."

"Well then, cough it up. What the hell is going on?" said Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango told them about The Organization and the jobs that they received. They told them about how they earned their money and how Mrs. Higurashi didn't know the nature of their business. After they finished explaining, the guys were a little shocked.

"So, basically, The Give and Takers is more than just a territorial girl band. You guys are mercenaries as well." Said Miroku slowly.

"Yeah." They said together.

"I knew you had skill but…"

"Keh, I don't see why you couldn't tell us earlier."

"Well, how was I suppose to know you wouldn't care if someone wanted to kill just for being with me."

"That's why you should have just told me in the beginning." Replied Inuyasha.

"Osuwari," said Kagome sending Inuyasha plummeting to the ground, "You're impossible. What did you expect me to do? Oh yeah, just to warn you once we get together there is going to be an assassination group out for your blood." She said sarcastically.

"Well, I can see why you had hesitation but…now that we know, what can we do about it?"

"Well first," said Sango, "We need to get rid of the spy." Sango walked to the far left wall and grabbed a man, dragging him back to where we stand.

"Inuyasha was growling and they was an unkempt fire burning in Kagome's eyes. Miroku was calm and collected and Sango looked as if she would kill the man right here and now.

"Who sent you?" said Kagome dangerously calm. Her aura slowly leaking from her pores in anger.

"Like I'm tell trash like you." He said snarling in disgust.

"Obviously we aren't that much trash if your boss is following us." A energy ball formed in Kagome's hand. The chaotic energy headed towards his stomach cut everything in its path.

"Lets try this again," she said, "Who sent you?"

"As if that little thing will harm me?" He masked his fear well but not well enough to get past Sango's telepathy. She smirked at Kagome who nodded. She moved the energy ball lower.

"Are you interested in having kids? Because I can make you sterile, a eunuch or perhaps both?" Kagome smirked as she saw the fear flash in his eyes.

"Tell me now and I will make your death painless. Either way I cannot let you live. You know too much."

"It was Caius-Sama." He said shaking, looking down at her energy ball. He could feel the sparks through the material of his pants.

"Thank you, see you hell, spy." She took the energy ball, thrusting it through the man heart disintegrating his body and destroying his soul.

"So it begins." Said Sango looking at Kagome as kneeled down. "I'm sure when Caius-Sama gets wind of this he will not be pleased. But at least we know that he is watching us."

"So now we wait, for his next attack." Said Kagome standing up. "It might not be for a while."

"Class we have a new student. Meet Matsui Onigumo." A boy with pale skin, black hair and red eyes entered the room. "He will be with us the remainder of high school and is in 10th grade." Everyone looks at him with a bored expression.

"Konnichiwa, Minna." Said Onigumo softly. The teacher nodded in approval.

"You can go sit next at Higurashi-san's table. Raise your hand!" Kagome raised her hand lazily and Onigumo came and sat down. They nodded at him as the teacher began his lecture.

The remainder of class was pretty uneventful. The group learned a little bit about Onigumo. He was related to Naraku and Kagura but only got along with Kagura. He liked to play the violin and was a track star at his old school. He seemed a bit normal but behind the mask, was a sinister man worse than Naraku, who sought nothing more than to destroy the lives of Kagome and Sango, The Give and Takers.

End of Chapter 26

Sorry about how long it took for me to get this out. School is kicking my ass….Review Please!!


End file.
